State of Mind
by xiheartquestionmark
Summary: Anything can happen in an empire state of mind. Niley. Collab between Shmadders14 and imadinosawr918.
1. Chapter 1

**New Collaboration Story! (Super exciting, we're best friends)**

**The first chapter is written by Shmadders14, edited by me, imadinosawr918. The next chapter is going to be written by me. Then the third is Shmadders14, etc. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Namestae," Miley Cyrus chanted. Taking a deep breath, the aroma of incense relaxed her senses. With palms pressed together she bowed her head, maintaining a perfect lotus position. She opened her eyes, watching the class mimic her motions, murmuring the same word under their breath. Untangling her legs, she stood up, facing her students. "That was great. I look forward to seeing all of you tomorrow."<p>

Without leaving time for a response, she slipped on her beat up Nike's and walked out of the yoga studio. Pushing open the door, the silence of the studio was drowned out by the sounds of the city. She tugged a thin cardigan over her tank top as she looked up at the sky. The dark grey overcast clouds seemed to match her mood as she watched briskly down the sidewalk. A gloominess hung over New York City. The crowd that usually surrounded Miley on her trek to the subway was nowhere to be found; the abnormally chilly May weather scaring everyone indoors. Pulling her cardigan tighter to her small frame, she rounded the corner of 65thand continued down 9th Avenue.

Five blocks later she finally reached the Columbus Circle subway station. When she neared the stairs, Miley suddenly found herself sprawled out on the pavement, her phone, lip gloss, and other things from her purse scattered near. The culprit of the accident, a balding businessman, paid her no attention as he stepped over purse and hustled on, speaking a mile a minute into his Bluetooth.

Miley wasn't one to make a scene and draw any attention to herself. If there was anything she knew how to do well, it was keeping her composure. Being a yoga instructor does that to a person. After brushing the dirt off her yoga pants and retrieving her belongings, she stood back up. She could feel a blush burning on her cheeks but walked on down the stairs confidently, pulling her hair-tie out and letting her wavy, brown locks flow down her back.

On a good day, the train would have just pulled up, opening its doors welcomingly to her. This particular Friday was just the opposite. As Miley stepped onto the platform, the subway doors slid shut and it zoomed off, leaving her annoyed and impatient.

The next subway arrived eventually, everyone inside packed as tight as sardines. Miley was forced to stand, sandwiched between a rather obese man and a scraggly hobo that reeked of alcohol and pee. After what could have been the most nauseating subway ride of her life, Miley all but ran off at Washington Square.

The heavens had finally opened up, releasing a torrential downpour on the city. Luckily for Miley, she wasn't too far from home. Unluckily, not too far still meant running four blocks through the slick streets. As soon as she stepped out from the shelter of the station the fat, cold droplets soaked her straight to the bone. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to put on dry clothes, cuddle up on the couch and watch reruns of Friends with Joe.

Flinging open the glass door, Miley finally got refuge in her Waverly Place apartment building. She made a beeline for the elevator, ready to just put her whole shitty day behind her.

"Miss Miley," The doorman, Ralph, tried getting her attention. She turned towards him. "The elevator is out."

She gave him a wry smile. Of course it was. "Thanks." With shoes squeaking as she went, she made her way to the stairwell and began the long climb up to the fourteenth floor.

Too many stairs to count and a side ache later, Miley finally reached her door.

Not wanting to dig through her dripping purse for the keys, she banged on the door. The black door swung open revealing Demi; red and white checkered apron on, wooden spoon in hand. "What happened to you?"

Miley narrowed her eyes, pushing past her best friend and into the apartment. "I'm changing into dry clothes." She blew past the kitchen, not bothering to greet her other friends.

Lucas was wearing an apron identical to Demi's, and was cautiously poking at a pan with a spatula. He had obviously been wrangled in by his girlfriend to be her sous chef for the night.

Joe was in the living room, conveniently across from the kitchen. Armed with a bowl and a whisk, his eyes were glued to Giada DiLaurentis on the TV. He was undoubtedly trying to concoct a dessert like the one on the show. There was also a very good chance he was failing miserably.

Going into the room she shared with Joe, Miley stripped off her wet garments and replaced them with baggy sweatpants and one of Joe's old t-shirts. Finally comfortable, she made her way back out, even cracking a smile when she saw Joe sitting back dejectedly on the couch. "Did ya mess up?" She asked, flopping down next to him.

"It wasn't thickening." He gestured to the bowl of goop on the coffee table. "She said something in Italian and I got lost."

Miley scooted closer, cuddling into his side. "Can we watch Friends?"

Joe nodded, resting his arm around her and grabbing the remote. "I recorded a couple episodes the other day."

"Don't get too comfortable!" Demi called from the kitchen. "Dinner will be done in a little bit."

"What are you making?" Miley called back, her stomach grumbling at the mention of food. She'd eaten lunch at work and since they were a yoga studio that promoted good health all she'd eaten was fat-free yogurt and a vegetable pita wrap. She was in desperate need of real food.

"Arroz con Pollo," Demi responded, rolling her r's perfectly.

Lucas abandoned his work going behind Demi and wrapping his arms around her. "You sound sexy when you speak Spanish."

Demi giggled, leaning her head back into his arms. "Bésame." Lucas bent down, kissing her softly on the lips and obliging her request en español.

"The food is burning," Joe stated nonchalantly, interrupting their little love fest.

Startled, Demi wriggled out of Lucas's arms to check on the food. "It's not burning you idiot."

"My bad…" Joe murmured loud enough for only Miley to hear.

She giggled, twisting so she could put her legs across his lap. Joe was never too pleased with Lucas and Demi's public displays of affection. He usually butted in with a sarcastic comment whenever they started to act all cutesy. Miley felt the complete opposite. After seeing Demi go through a dark time with eating disorders after her mom's death in high school, she was glad to see her so incredibly happy and in love with Lucas.

"Does anyone wanna set the table?" Demi asked, continuing her work at the stove.

"I've got it hun," Lucas said, planting another kiss on Demi's cheek and going over to the cupboard.

"No, no, no." She grabbed his hand, pulling him back. "Joe, you do it."

Joe sighed dramatically. "Fine." Getting up, he tossed the remote to Miley.

Miley settled into the plush cushions watching Ross and Rachel bicker onscreen; the smell off saffron wafting through the apartment. As always, as soon as the episode reached the best part, Demi announced that dinner was finally ready. As much as she wanted to see what happened next, she followed the pleas of her grumbling stomach to the table.

The foursome sat around the chipped wooden table, a beautiful pan of Arroz con Pollo displayed in the middle.

"You'll never believe what Ryan did today," Demi started the dinnertime conversation.

"What?" Lucas poured wine into two glasses for him and Demi.

"Unrolled toilet paper all around the house, it was so cute. And Danielle showed me the dress she's designing for Selena Gomez for the MTV Movie Awards. It's so gorgeous. Oh, and they upped my pay because I have officially gotten Ryan potty-trained."

"You seriously got a raise for that?" Miley groaned. As hard as she worked, a raise was never really an option for a yoga instructor. She could probably teach a crowd of hippos to be yoga masters and still get squat. Demi on the other hand, the nanny of famous music producer Kevin Jonas and renowned fashion designer Danielle Jonas' kids, got a raise whenever two-year-old Ryan or baby Mia accomplished anything. Despite the fact that learning to go 'pee in a big potty' and uttering 'mama' are common milestones that the kids could have reached without Demi, she got the credit and the money.

Demi took a sip from her glass. "Yeah, but it really wasn't that much."

"Well I got to organize the DVD's today," Lucas the librarian butted in. His choice to be a librarian was not that unusual even though it paid even less than Miley's job. The Till's were a family with money, a lot of money. Lucas simply worked to give himself something to do.

"I got named head of the new project today," Joe added in, not going into much detail before turning to his right. "What about you Miles?"

Miley looked at him grumpily. "I helped a fifty-year-old man get his foot out from behind his head."

"Heroic," Demi attempted a compliment.

"Yeah, whatever would they do without me," Miley murmured sarcastically. It wasn't that she resented her friends for having the jobs they did. She knew they worked hard and none of them were doing exactly what they wanted to do yet, but all the things they got to do made her feel a lot less accomplished in comparison. Even with her degree in public relations and communications, no one in the whole damn city was willing to give a twenty-three-year-old hopeful a solid job as a publicist.

"So..." Joe began, twirling his fork around his plate. "How come you haven't made Arroz con Pollo before?" He didn't roll his r's at all and pronounced it as English as anyone possibly could. Taking a bite, he stared Demi down. "You've been holding back on us."

Demi smiled. "It's one of my mom's old recipes. I just found it the other day."

"You really should make these kinds of things more often." Joe plucked one of the peppers that decorated the dish and popped it into his mouth. "Not like those bullshit vegan meatballs you made us try last week."

"I was just experimenting, you jerk. Plus, my dad just sent me a box of recipes he found when he was going through her old stuff. This is only the first of many delicious things that my mom made."

"I'm holding you to that."

Miley traced over the rim of her water glass. "We should go to Josie's and watch the Yankees game tonight."

"You hate baseball, you just want to drink," Joe teased.

"I like looking at the players. Not my fault the uniforms tend to accentuate their best features." Miley tossed her still damp hair over his shoulders. "And yes, my day sucked and a beer sounds really good right now."

"Well my day didn't suck, but since it's Yankees against the Brewers and I love you, I'll go."

"Lucas and I were going to back to his place and have a movie night," Demi cut in.

"You don't need to call it that. Everyone knows 'movie night' is just code for you guys fucking."

"It's fine, Joe," Miley said, touching his arm lightly. "The two of us will just go."

"Fine."

Miley stood up. "I'm done. Demi, come help me pick out other clothes. Hobo chic is not working out for me right now." Dragging her best friend by the arm, she made her way back to her room.

"Is Joe on his man period or something?" Demi asked as soon as they were behind closed doors. "He totally snapped on me back there."

"I don't know, he's just moody." Miley rummaged through her dresser. She had plenty of cute clothes. But right now, all of them sucked.

Demi walked over to the closet. "Wear this." She took a flow-y black top off a hanger and chucked it in Miley's direction.

Miley slipped off her t-shirt and replaced it with the black one. Kicking her sweats off as well, she searched around for her favorite pair of jeans. She finally found them crumpled in the corner, a tad wrinkled but definitely still wearable.

"Do you really need to show off your toned little ass every chance you get?" Demi complained, making a pouty face.

Miley looked over her shoulder, checking out her own ass as she simultaneously wriggled into her jeans. She shrugged, starting towards the bathroom. "Eh, I wish I had your curves though. I know Lucas appreciates them." Slapping the object of discussion, she slipped into the bathroom.

Demi followed, handing her a comb to tame her tangled hair. "Are you planning on getting drunk tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking. I mean, I kinda like having a heads up when I'm going to have to take care of your drunk ass after a 'sucky' day."

Miley was silent, remembering the day Demi was referring to. The sucky days for her were only getting worse and more frequent. It seemed like more and more assholes were picking up yoga each week. "I'm not going to get drunk."

"Okay, but seriously Miles, you don't have to stay with that job; I can help you. I can talk to Kevin, he knows tons of clients. He just told me that his brother Nick fired his publicist."

Sticking her toothbrush in her mouth, she managed to abstain from speaking until she spat out the minty paste. "Dem, I've told you a million times. I want to earn my way into a job; I don't want it to be handed to me on a silver platter just because of my connections. It just seems wrong. "

Grabbing a tissue from the floral box, Demi began wiping up the tiny water droplets sprinkled from Miley's teeth cleaning. "I just thought I'd ask again Miles."

"I'm twenty-three; I'm allowed to have fun. Getting drunk a few times doesn't automatically make me an alcoholic. And my job is fine for now. I can deal with it until I find a better one."

Throwing the tissue in the garbage, Demi moved on to straightening up the toiletries sprawled across the counter. "I know, I'm just worried about you."

Miley scrunched a handful of mousse in her hair and smiled into the mirror. "Don't worry, it's all good."

Soon enough Joe and Miley were walking down Waverly Place arm in arm and heading in the direction of their usual hangout; Josie Wood's Pub. The downpour had left almost as quickly as it had come. The night sky was clear and the air still smelled like rain. The pub was filled with the usual crowd of NYU students and sport fan stragglers.

Miley made a beeline for the bar. Taking a seat next to a Brewers fan, the Yankees opposing team for the night, Miley called for her favorite bartender. "Sean!"

Sean was nineteen and a student at NYU. He had only started working a couple months ago and was always there when Miley came in. "Hey Miles, long time no see," he greeted cheerfully, dimples appearing on either side of his face.

"I was here yesterday," Miley reminded him, folding her arms atop the bar. "You got my usual?"

"Always for you, doll," he joked, getting a frosty mug out. He put it under the tap, letting it run until it was a cold, frothy mess.

Joe slid onto the stool next to her. "Why do you always get a man beer?" he asked, referring to the Budweiser Sean was setting down in front of her.

Miley licked the foam dripping down the side of the mug. "Why do always drink a girl beer?"

As if on cue Sean set a dripping bottle of MGD64 on the coaster in front of Joe. Miley raised her eyebrows in a silent attempt in saying 'I told you so.' Joe grasped the bottle anyways and took a hearty sip. "It's delicious." He set it back down, wiping across his face with his arm.

"So," Miley turned her attention to the TV conveniently placed above them. "What's the score?"

"Five to three, Brewers are up." Sean shook his head. "Disappointment."

Something on the screen caught Miley's eye. "Who is that?"

"Ryan Braun," the Brewer fan supplied. "He just had a three-run home run."

Miley shrugged, the baseball facts boring her. "His hiney looks good in those pants."

"Typical girl." Sean shook his head, moving on to the next customer.

"Hiney?" Joe raised his eyebrows. "Who says hiney?"

"I do." Miley took another gulp of her beer, the drink settling warmly in her stomach. "Demi thinks you're on your man period."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because you were being pissy to her and Lucas for no reason."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!" Miley giggled a bit at the stupidity of the banter. "You're not telling me something about it. I can see it in your eyes Joseph."

Joe averted his eyes down. "No."

"Tell me!"

Shaking his head he took a sip of his light beer. "I'd have to be extremely drunk if I ever told you about that."

Get Joe drunk? Easy peasy. "Sean!" Miley called out. When Sean came back over she leaned forward, putting a hand on his bicep. "Can you get Joe four more of those?" she whispered in his ear.

Sean chuckled, not moving from their close proximity. "And whose tab should I put them on?"

"Yours…" she murmured, bending her head down and pressing her lips to the rim of the glass innocently.

Flashing his pearly whites, Sean straightened up to his full height again. "Okay, then I'll be right back."

Miley felt Joe's glare piercing into the side of her head. "What?"

Joe waited until Sean was out of earshot. "Seriously Miles?"

"What?"

"Stop flirting with him like that. It's weird."

"I'm not flirting!"

"Miley Ray…"

"Fine, I am. But only because I want free drinks."

"Whore."

"Shut up." Miley drained the rest of her large mug, setting it down with a thud.

"You know I love you any- OH COME ON!" Joe interrupted himself, screaming at the TV above.

"What the fuck…" Sean groaned, coming over to refill Miley's mug. "I had money on this game."

"Foolish choice," the Brewer fan chuckled.

Miley licked the foam dripping down her glass. "What happened?"

"THE BREWERS SUCK!" a rather large Yankee fan announced to the bar, obviously drunk as he knocked over his empty mug.

"Calm down man," Joe tried, standing up.

"Joe, don't get involved," Miley whispered taking ahold of his wrist.

The Brewer fan stood up as well. "Don't be a sore loser now."

"This game means nothing," the plump Yankee fan growled. "Remind me again how many World Series your precious team has won?"

"Remind me who's gonna win this game tonight." The Brewer fan's volume increased.

"Not your team ass wipe." Plumpy lunged forward, taking a drunken swing in his opponent's direction.

Mr. Brewer flinched at the attempt and stumbled backwards, knocking into Joe. Sean jumped in grabbing the Yankee fan and Joe took the dumbass that almost fell on him. Miley, who had been silently viewing the idiotic fight, simply sat there. She was casually sipping her beer and ended up chugging the remainder as the stupidity continued. Sean shared the feeling, calling over another employee to help throw both 'passionate' fans out.

"Thank God that's over," Joe sighed, collapsing back down on his stool next to Miley.

"That's why I don't go into the politics of sports. I just pick whoever has hotter players. It's perfect, no harm no foul." She traced the rim of her empty glass.

Joe noticed right away. "Were you thirsty?"

Miley ignored the question. "That was the dumbest fight I've ever witnessed."

"You're the one that wanted to come here on game night."

"And the view is still excellent," she commented as a close up of one of the 'sexy' players came on the screen. She didn't remember any of their names but they looked good.

Joe grasped his MGD64. "And you're still a whore."

The game ended about an hour and a half later. In that time Miley had polished off her fourth beer and had mildly started to feel the effects. She wasn't a complete lightweight. Most of the people had cleared out and only a few bums remained.

"You going for five tonight Miles?" Sean asked, sliding in next to her.

"Nooo… I have work tomorrow." As funny as attempting to teach yoga hungover could be, she wasn't about to try. "How much do I owe you Sean?"

"Nothing doll. I thought this was all on my tab."

"No. No, I have money." Miley dug through her pockets, pulling out a dollar and four pennies. "Is that enough?" She hiccupped.

"You even included a tip," Sean lied through his smile.

Miley knew he was lying. She also knew her measly pocket change didn't cover the bill. But acting drunk was so much easier than admitting that she was poor and needed to save her money for rent.

"I guess we should be heading home now," Joe suggested, hauling himself to his feet.

"I'll see you around." Sean said, slinging his towel over his shoulder and giving Miley a peck on the cheek.

Once back out in the fresh air, Joe burst into laughter. "Bravo my little drunkard. Would you like to accept your Grammy now?"

"Shut up Joe. We didn't have to pay."

"You're lucky Sean likes you," he commented, hooking arms with her.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Miley flipped her hair, implying that it was her goddess-like good looks that got her what she wanted.

"Now if only getting a decent job was that easy for you."

Miley stopped in her tracks. "Seriously Joe? You're crushing my mood." She was honestly sick of her friends constantly reminding of her situation and saying how she wasn't 'reaching her full potential' or whatever. Even though she wasn't insanely religious she held on to the saying that God had a plan for everyone and if she worked hard things would go her way. Miley hoped that it started going her way soon. Because if they didn't, she was basically screwed.

The duo finally reached their building, Ralph kindly letting them in.

"I'll race ya," Joe challenged as soon as they entered the stairwell.

Before Miley could answer he jetted off, bounding up the stairs like he did it for a living. Since her judgment was still a bit off, Miley ran after him. Yoga did not help her cardio in any way and she was cursing the broken elevator after the first few flights. "You bitch," she gasped when she finally entered the apartment.

Joe laughed from the couch. "You're out of shape."

Miley scowled, knowing he was right. "I'm also not exactly sober."

Smiling, Joe captured her hands and pulled her onto his lap. "So, Star Wars marathon?"

"I- work… Ten," Miley tried, her face smashed into a couch cushion.

"Just for a little bit," Joe coaxed, throwing a blanket over the two of them and pressing play.

The opening credits started and Miley snuggled back into Joe. This had become somewhat of a routine for them lately; drinking then watching classic movies. The two of them watched in silence for a while.

"I miss Liam," Miley murmured out of the blue.

Joe tightened his arms around her. "Aren't I enough?"

Miley shrugged as her eyes slowly began to shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell us what you think! <strong>

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is Maddie! Mariah wrote this chapter and I was the editor this time. I know this isn't updated as fast, but it's way faster than our other stories and the next should be coming even sooner! We hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Nick Jonas sat at the bar of the trendy 21 Club, taking modest sips of his scotch on the rocks while he watched his friends on the dance floor. He wasn't quite buzzed enough yet to make a fool of himself dancing. He left that up to his friends.<p>

Searching the dark room, he spotted a group of four girls looking over at him. He just smirked. This happened often; first the girls would recognize him, then they'd send one over, hoping to talk with someone famous for a few seconds. His fame came in handy when it came to getting girls. Any one of them would be oh so willing to go back to his apartment.

Like clockwork, he saw a tall brunette in a skimpy dress walking over to him. She was one of the four that had been staring at him. The girl sat down at the bar, ignoring him and ordered an apple martini. Nick raised an eyebrow, watching her. She was tan and had long legs, Nick's type.

When she opened her clutch to take out money, Nick stopped her. He reached his hand out so she couldn't pull any out. She looked over at him, surprised, then he spoke for the first time directly to the bartender. "Put it on my tab." he turned to the brunette and smirked again. "What's your name?"

"Becca." She told him, crossing her legs. She sipped her martini cautiously, not wanting to finish too fast.

"I'm Nick, but I'm sure you already knew that." He said, confidently. She had tried to act all cool, like she hadn't been staring at him before, but she was aware of exactly who he was and Nick knew that.

Becca gave him a shy nod then downed the rest of her martini. Turning to him, she gained some confidence and reached her hand out to touch his arm. He glanced down at her hand then back to her face. She got really close to him and spoke into his ear. "Do you want to dance?"

Nick nodded and drank the rest of his scotch before making his way to the dance floor with Becca. Her hand followed his muscles down to his hand and she pulled him to the inside of the crowd. Everyone was packed together on the floor. Becca started to dance with Nick, but because of the close proximity, her front was pressed tightly against his. She moved her body slowly and Nick joined in. He wrapped an arm around her thin frame, his arms right above her ass. His breath was on her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them even closer.

She was hot, Nick had to admit, but she had one night stand written all over her. It was perfect. Nick didn't want anything serious; it was just easier that way.

Nick tore his gaze away from Becca and looked around the club. He couldn't see his friends anywhere on the dance floor, so he focused back on the girl he was dancing with. Her eyes were closed and it gave Nick a chance to really look at her. She didn't seem that old, like she could have gotten in the club with a fake ID, but that didn't faze Nick. She was sexy. She was in a tight purple dress that he could feel had a low back and cut off right below her ass. And then black heels. Nick subconsciously licked his lips.

He put his lips close to her ear as the song ended. "Do you want another drink?" She nodded and Nick kept his arm around her waist as they moved back through the crowd and to the bar. They waited together until they got the full attention of the bartender.

"A Cosmo, please." Becca told him. The bartender nodded and looked at Nick. He ordered his usual: Scotch on the rocks. He almost always ordered the same thing.

When they both got their drinks, Nick led Becca away from the crowded bar. He quickly searched the room, not knowing where his friends were. Then he spotted Taylor's bright blonde hair at one of the booths. She was always the one he looked for when trying to find the four people he usually went out with. Not only did she have big, curly, luminescent hair, but she was also really tall for a girl.

Nick brought Becca over to where he spotted them before and took a seat on the left side of the curved booth. Right in the middle of the booth were Justin and Selena, who were being their usual affectionate selves. Selena was on Justin's lap, though she was a bit bigger than him, and he had his lips on her neck. Both were already drunk. Hell, they may have even been drunk before they came.

Then, across from himself and Becca, were Alex and Taylor. They were sitting modestly, Alex's arm draped over Taylor's shoulder. She was smiling, saying something into his ear. Alex and Taylor were Nick's best friends, for the most part. They were together alone most of the time, as were Selena and Justin. Nick flew solo the majority of the time. But he didn't mind. The time by himself provided hundreds of song lyrics that had been a vital part of his career.

Taylor was the first to talk. She put on a smile and introduced herself to Becca. "Hi there! I'm Taylor. What's your name?"

"Becca." She grinned, reaching her hand over carefully. She placed it on Nick's upper thigh and continued to talk with Taylor like she didn't do anything. All Nick could think about was where her hand was. He hadn't had any ass since his last girlfriend, so having any type of sexual contact felt amazing.

It was almost ten minutes before he made his move. Turning to Becca, he brought his mouth to her ear. "Do you want to get out of here? We can go to my place." She nodded without taking any time to think, so he turned to his friends and stood up. "Well, we're gonna go. See you guys later." Becca followed him, grabbing his hand. She walked in front of him and Nick stayed back when he saw Alex's hand out for him. They did their simple handshake quickly.

Alex then looked at Becca's backside and smiled. "Nice. Have fun with that."

Nick laughed and left with Becca. They made their way through the crowd to get outside to the less crowded streets of New York City. Nick stopped at the curb and raised his hand, signalling a taxi. A second later, one of the thousands of bright yellow cars pulled up along the curb.

Becca stood there, not opening the door, so Nick gestured his hand for her to open it. She huffed quietly and pulled the cab door open for herself. She slid in and Nick followed her, climbing in next to her. Nick placed his hand on the seat in front of him and pulled himself slightly closer to the creepy taxi driver. "Silver Towers, 42nd Street and 11th Ave."

"Gotcha sir." The cab driver slurred in his thick Indian accent. He pulled the vehicle into drive and jerked forward into the busy streets of New York.

It took a total of eleven minutes to get from the club to Nick's apartment building. When they pulled up to the shiny skyscrapers, Nick couldn't help but smirk at the look on Becca's face.

"You live here?" Her mouth was wide open, staring at the ginormous buildings.

"Yeah." Nick answered simply, pulling out two crisp twenty dollar bills from his wallet. He handed them to the cab driver and pulled a very stunned Becca out of the car.

Nick didn't bother holding her hand as they walked into the building. He didn't want anyone to get the idea that she was anything more than a hookup.

The lobby was completely vacant, except for the dazing doorman. Considering it was two in the morning, it wasn't abnormal. The two adults hopped onto one of the three elevators and Nick pressed his code into the keypad. The elevator shot up, reaching the 42nd floor in less than twenty seconds.

When the door opened, Becca took the lead and stepped into Nick's gigantic apartment first. Nick followed her, then came up behind her and trapped her against the wall. She gasped quietly and bit her lip.

The apartment was pitch black except for the city light that was coming through the window. The two could barely see each other, but it was natural knowledge as to where their lips were. Becca pressed her lips against Nick's, and Nick happily kissed back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back, maneuvering effortlessly through his apartment like he'd done plenty of times before.

* * *

><p>Nick's alarm went off at seven o'clock the next morning. He groaned and moved his hand around on his bedside table to turn it off. He found the off button and pressed it quickly, rolling over in his bed. When he saw the girl in his bed, he smiled triumphantly. He loved the feeling of having gotten a girl so easily. And it was all because of his fame. And dashing good looks, of course.<p>

Nick pushed his blankets off him and shook the girl beside him, contemplating what to call her. He had no idea what her name was.

She slowly opened her eyes and gave a smile that he had only seen from the select girls that had got to wake up in his bed. The smile said 'I'm ecstatic because I just had the best sex of my life with Nick Jonas.' He loved seeing that smile.

"'Morning," She whispered, stretching her arms while still keeping her chest covered with the sheet. Before she could lean over and plant a kiss on his lips, he jumped out of his bed, not caring that he was letting it all hang out. He was never ashamed of what the good lord gave him.

"Listen... I have to get ready and go to work. So... Could you leave?" He asked, pulling a towel off his bathroom shelf and wrapping it around his waist.

"Um... Sure." She answered, obviously offended. Nick couldn't help it. He wasn't going to make her breakfast in bed or anything. Breakfast and a ride home meant the possible beginning of a relationship. There was no way he was giving her that idea.

She quickly put her underwear on, then her cocktail dress, and grabbed her shoes. Nick grabbed his jeans off his light wooden floor, dug into the pocket, and pulled his wallet out. "Is forty dollars enough to get you home?" She nodded, surprised. Nick pulled the money out of his wallet and pushed them into her hand. She quietly thanked him and made her way out of his bedroom to the elevator.

Quick. Easy. Painless. For the most part at least.

Nick started his daily routine as usual, taking a speedy shower, brushing his teeth, running a bit of gel through his curls to keep them looking great, then getting dressed. He put on a typical outfit: a jean shirt, black jeans, and dress shoes. After pushing his wallet in his back pocket and sliding his watch on his wrist, he was ready to go. There was no need for breakfast because Tori, his assistant, should be waiting at the studio with his coffee and bagel.

Grabbing his keys off the counter, he made his way to the lower level of the apartment complex; the garage. The entire area was filled with expensive cars. Mercedes', Lamborghinis, Ferraris, Range Rovers, Hummers; the cars of some of the richest people in New York. Then, amongst all the amazing cars, was his beautiful classic Mustang that was sitting exactly where he left it the day before.

The drive to the studio took about 15 minutes, longer than usual due to an accident on one of the busiest streets. Usually it took five minutes, considering it was only a mile away. Nick didn't care though. He could be as late as he wanted.

Nick parked in his usual spot then made his way into the building. Like he had expected, Tori was standing in the lobby holding his Starbucks coffee and sesame seed bagel.

"Good morning, Mr. Jonas." He nodded to greet her, took his breakfast, and began walking down the hall. Tori just continued talking as she followed him. "You have studio time until ten, then a meeting at the recording company headquarters. They're working on getting you a new publicist, but people are starting to refuse. They're running out of options."

Nick stopped and turned around to face her. "Excuse me? People are _refusing_ to work with me? It's not my fault that every publicist the company gives me is a complete dumb ass. I need someone who makes good choices for my career."

Tori looked conflicted. "Oh, okay... I'll tell them that, then."

"Thank you." He pushed open the door, making a sharp turn. When he only spotted one person, he spoke up. "Where is everyone?"

The one guy that had been standing in the room alone took a step back. "The recording company just called. They decided to move the meeting up."

"Why? It's my recording time." Nick spat, angrily.

"Well, sir," The man said, sucking up. "We don't have anything to record. Unless you have a new song..."

"No..." Nick's face softened. "Are you positive we've recorded all of my past work?"

"Yes sir. I double checked myself. Every song that we have from you is recorded flawlessly. We have no other material. We could always look at other people's songs if-"

"No way. I don't do anything but my own work." Nick's anger came rushing back.

"Then, sir, we need some new songs or the album can't run. We only have six songs." The man told him, taking yet another step back.

Nick groaned. "Don't fucking pressure me. I can't just pull songs out of my ass." He turned on his heel and walked out of the studio, Tori clicking quickly behind him.

"Mr. Jonas, is there anything I can do for you?" She wondered, most likely pulling out her notepad.

"Call Armani, see if they have my suit ready. If they do, go pick it up and drop it at my apartment." He told her, pushing the front doors open while simultaneously sliding on his sunglasses.

"Alright. Taylor called for you this morning. She said she couldn't get you on your cell phone." Nick pulled it out of his pocket. Dead. "She said something about doing dinner before Alex leaves for Milan."

" I'll call her once I charge my phone. And remind me to take Alex to lunch when he gets back as a congratulations. It's his first time doing Milan fashion week."

"Okay, I'll remember."

"Great." Nick got to his car and jumped in right away. Giving Tori a small wave, he sped off down the street. The recording company offices were only a couple blocks away, so Nick was pulling into a completely different parking spot soon after he left.

When he got into the building, it was empty. There was the main receptionist, like usual, but no one else. Nick walked right past her to the elevators. She didn't stop him like she usually would other people because she knew who he was and where he was headed.

The elevator brought him up to the top floor and into a waiting area. The second receptionist, this one just for the recording company, gave him a big smile. "Good morning, Mr. Jonas. They're waiting for you in conference room A. You can go right in." She directed, way too perky for his liking. He nodded and walked past her, taking only a few steps before making it to the room he was supposed to be in. The walls were completely glass, as well as the doors, so he could already see the four executives sitting at the conference table, talking. At the head of the table there was a vacant leather chair that was obviously reserved for him. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

"Welcome, Mr. Jonas. Thank you for coming. Take a seat." One of the well-dressed business men said. There were two other men in similar suits plus a woman in business attire. Nick knew he should probably know their names, but he didn't care that much.

Nick sat down and waited patiently for someone to talk. The woman was the first. "Mr. Jonas... We've gotten word that you haven't been recording anything new for the past three weeks. Why is that?"

"Well, I just haven't had any inspiration for songs." Nick said, truthfully.

"Then why exactly are we paying for the studio time?"

Nick scoffed. "Because I make millions of dollars for this company."

"Okay." One of the other men said. "That's what we thought you'd say. We're going to give you a choice for the time being. You can't keep wasting studio hours. We have two choices for you. Would you rather work on yourself or help other people out in the studio?"

"Work on myself, I guess." Nick answered.

"Great. Then you're going to start with your personality." The woman stated, crossing her legs.

That made Nick angry. He slammed his fist down on the table. "What the hell is wrong with my personality? You don't know me!"

"You're too uptight. You think you're the only person that matters. So, we have a plan. You need something that is going to help you center and relax yourself." Nick was beyond offended, but he decided to stay quiet and let them talk.

One of the men that hadn't talked yet spoke up. "My son knows this girl. She's young, around your age, and she has a yoga class at a place called Yoga Works on the upper west side. He says not many famous people go there so it should be quiet."

"Um, excuse me? You want me to take yoga? There is no way."

"It's either that or we cut your CD. All the songs get scrapped and you have to wait a year to record a new one," he threatened.

"You can't just do that! I worked really hard on those songs!" Nick yelled.

"Then do the yoga. Just one class. Well, twelve classes. It's only four days a week for three weeks. Harmless. Then we want you to spend a week without partying and we'll see how it goes."

Nick sighed and nodded. He decided that refusing to do _yoga _wasn't worth losing all his hard work. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Great. We already signed you up, so you start on Monday. The class is on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday at 10 AM. I'll send Tori the address and have her go with you just to make sure you do it."

Nick rolled his eyes. Of course they didn't trust him. "Is that it? Can I leave now?" The executives nodded, so Nick stood up and left without another word.

As soon as Nick got back to his apartment, he plugged his phone in. Since he had nothing better to do, he called Taylor back.

"Hey Nick! Did Tori tell you I called?" Taylor said when she answered her phone.

"Yeah, she did. You said something about dinner for Alex?" He wondered, sitting down on his leather couch.

"I told you I wanted to do this dinner a week ago, Nick! Please tell me you're not busy tonight. Selena already bailed because Justin has a concert. And me and Alex are together all the time alone, and he'd really like his best friend to be there." She ranted. Nick chuckled. Taylor always talked just a little bit too much.

"Tay, don't worry. I wouldn't miss it. When and where?"

"The Strip House. Eight o'clock." She told him. Nick wrote it down on a post-it and stuck it right next to his car keys.

"I'll see you tonight." He pressed the end button on his phone and put it back on the counter so it could charge.

Walking into his bedroom, he spotted his tux hanging on his closet door. Tori was really the only person he could trust doing his business. Now all he needed was a good publicist to take him seriously and he would feel much better about all the PR things in his career.

Nick didn't like to admit it, but he loved his music and career a hell of a lot more than himself. And he would never tell anyone that he loved his mother even more than his music. Unfortunately, his mom and dad lived in Texas, so he only got to see them a few times a year.

Nick took a seat back on his couch in his living room, deciding to take advantage of his free time and watch his recorded Yankee game from the night before.

In the bottom of the fifth inning, Nick's cell phone rang. He paused the game, walked over to the counter where his phone was done charging, and checked the screen. Nick groaned, pulled the phone off its charger and answered it. "What do you want?"

There was a pause, then the person answered. "Well... I was just wondering coffee and discuss my album."

Nick glanced toward the television at the game he was right in the middle of watching. "I guess. I'll meet you at Cafe Mocha in twenty minutes." And he hung up.

Delta. He hadn't talked to her in a month and it had been almost three months since they broke up. He had promised her that he'd help produce her album while they were dating. What a mistake that was. She was needy, moody, boring, naggy, but she was also talented. And hot. Old, but hot. Nick never would have dated someone eight years older than him unless they were incredibly attractive. And she was. But the bad outweighed the good with her and he had decided to dump her.

Nick put his phone in his front pocket and his wallet in his back. He repeated the same steps he did a few hours before. Keys. Elevator. Car.

But this time his drive was a bit further to Cafe Mocha. He arrived almost exactly twenty minutes after he had gotten off the phone with Delta. Like he had expected, she was already there waiting. He rolled his eyes then made his way into the coffee house. His eyes met hers and he saw them light up immediately. Nick silently cursed himself for agreeing to come.

"Hey Nick." She greeted, smiling big. Nick took his seat.

"Hey... So what did you need to talk about?" He cut straight to the point.

"Oh come on, Nick..." Delta put her hand on his arm and rubbed up and down. "Don't tell me that's the only reason you came."

Nick almost chuckled at how forward she was being. "Yes, Delta. That's exactly why I came."

Delta frowned. "Well fine. We're starting my album within the next couple weeks. But, they want to do a few practices first. Just to see what the songs sound like and if they like them or not."

"Okay, just let me know when they want to do that." Nick stood up, but Delta grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Come on." She stood up and put both her hands on his sides. "Just one more time, Nick. I miss you."

Nick debated it in his head. He smirked at the thought of fucking two girls within 24 hours. He'd never done it before, and he liked to try new things, so he agreed.

Delta was ecstatic. She insisted they went to her apartment, because it was only a block away. They walked, not saying anything. It was a bit awkward, considering they were in public and about to have sex.

Nick could feel Delta's hand brush against his as they got into her building, but there was no way he was going to hold her hand. She needed to know that this was the last time. It was casual, nothing more.

They got in the elevator and it only took a few seconds to get up to the fourth floor. When the doors opened, Delta attacked Nick with her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, pulling her back to her door. She fiddled with her keys for a little bit before pushing her door open. Her lips reattached to his as they made their way through the apartment.

As Nick was backing up into Delta's bedroom, he could feel her cat rubbing against his leg. He pushed the cat away with his foot. Fucking cat. He always hated that thing.

Delta pushed Nick down on her bed aggressively and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

Nick knew he should be regretting his decision, but the fact that he got two girls in one day threw all of his common sense out the window. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and he couldn't wait to brag to Alex about what he was about to do…

* * *

><p><strong>Tell us what you think!<strong>

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Written by Maddie ( Shmadders14)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Where is he? I told him eight," Taylor Swift asked no one in particular as she drummed her freshly manicured nails against the table at the Strip House.<p>

Alex reached across and grabbed her jittering hand. "It's Nick. You know he's always late," he reassured his girlfriend.

Taylor intertwined their fingers, holding on tight. "I know…"

"So Tay…" Alex leaned back, breaking their touch and putting his hands behind his head. "How'd you pick this place?" His eyes traveled around, looking at the photos of strippers all over the place.

"You said you wanted steak and we've never been here before."

"We should start coming here more often."

That remark earned him a nice smack. "You're a pig."

"Love you too." Taylor didn't say anything back to him. She just stared at him disapprovingly, taking a sip of her cosmo. Alex just smiled, chuckling slightly. "I'm about to leave for a week and this is how you're going to treat me?"

"Yes." A lull of silence fell over the couple and Taylor took it as an opportune moment to gulp down more of her drink. "You know I wrote a song today."

"About me?"

"No, it's about a bisexual panda," she stated sarcastically. "Of course it's about you."

"What about me?" Alex asked leaning in.

Taylor avoided direct eye contact, spinning one of the multiple rings around her finger. "Like how I'm gonna miss you and…" she trailed off. "I'll just play it for you later."

"If we have time later." Alex smirked at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Please tell me I didn't just walk in on some perverted conversation," Nick's loud voice interrupted them as he slid into the empty seat at the table.

"What the hell Nick?" Taylor scolded, going through with her second act of violence of the day by whacking Nick upside the head. "I told you eight and it's like…" she pressed the home button on her iPhone to see the time. "It's almost nine you idiot."

"I had coffee with Delta, calm down blondie," Nick defended, keeping a hand over where she hit him to protect his 'precious' head from further beating.

"Who has coffee at night?"

Nick gave her a look, a cocky smile breaking out on his face. "We didn't just have coffee."

The realization hit Taylor quickly and she gasped. "You had sex with Delta?" she yell-whispered. It was so typical of Nick. He had brought home some random chick and screwed his ex-girlfriend the next day. It was a miracle he hadn't picked up herpes or anything yet.

Nick brushed her comment off. "It's not a big deal Tay. It's not like we're going to start dating again." He turned to a passing waiter. "Excuse me, could I get a scotch on the rocks?"

Taylor was still annoyed. She couldn't believe that the sweet boy who she had met when he was dating Selena had turned into such a man whore. "Nick, girls have feelings you know. I can't believe you'd take advantage of people like that. Are you really that desperate?"

"Tay…" Nick's voice was calm. "Are we really going to get into this on Alex's _last_ night here?" He placed emphasis on the 'last' which immediately made Taylor feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." She reached across the table and grabbed Alex's hand again. "Did you get your schedule yet?"

"Yeah, I got it this morning. We have a beach shoot the first day so I get to show off my abs to the Italian babes." He winked at Taylor. "But don't worry; they won't be getting any of this."

"How many models from your agency are going?" Nick asked, taking a sip of the scotch their waiter had just delivered.

"It's just me and Ariana… Do you know her?"

"Um, remind me."

As Nick tried remembering Taylor wracked through her memory as well. In all honesty she was hoping it was the one chick Alex thought had gross freckles and oddly shaped eyebrows.

"She's Italian, thick accent, doesn't know a ton of English…" Nick still looked lost so Alex added, "She kinda looks like that stripper." He pointed to a picture across from their table.

Nick studied the photo intently. "Ohhh… Ariana. She's got the same hips as her."

"Yeah, and boobs," Alex supplied, staring at the picture as well.

Nick leaned back, nodding. "I remember her now. She's smoking hot."

"Cheers to that," Alex clinked his Rusty Nail with Nick's scotch.

Jealousy brewed in Taylor's stomach and she looked down at her empty appetizer plate. She knew Alex's job required him to be around beautiful people all the time and it wasn't necessarily his fault, but things like that really took a blow to her self-esteem. In no way did Taylor think herself to be ugly but the Ariana situation really got under her skin.

Over the past five years of their relationship, Taylor and Alex kept a loose hold on each other. They lived together and said they loved each other but always considered themselves to be non-exclusive. Drunken mistakes were common and much to Taylor's dismay; Ariana had been one of Alex's makeouts. When she didn't think about what Alex did without her she was fine. But when she let the mental images crawl into her brain it made her want to cut a bitch.

"Hey," Alex squeezed the hand still connecting them and broke Taylor out of her thoughts. "Are you ready to order?"

She nodded, squeezing his hand right back. Underneath the table she reached her foot over and began rubbing his leg slowly. His blue eyes locked with hers and he further tangled their legs, lightly caressing her bare ankle with the smooth leather of his new Ralph Lauren shoes.

"You know," Nick started, giving the menu one last scan through. "You guys aren't exactly hiding your little foot sex under there. If you're that eager to jump each other's bones we can cut this short."

"Why? Gonna hook up with _Becca_ again?" Alex stopped his foot play with Taylor and undoubtedly started nudging Nick tauntingly instead.

"Dude, her name was Becca?" Nick laughed, actually sounding surprised. Taylor couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, although this wouldn't have been the first time Nick didn't really remember the name one of his lady friends.

Taylor let them talk and became better acquainted with the bright Cosmo in front of her. She knew she'd have Alex to herself later that night. After some casual conversations with Nick and a few drinks later she and Alex were snuggled up in the back of a cab on their way home. Taylor sat comfortably in his lap, her long legs splayed out on the remaining seating. She cuddled into his chest, breathing in the spicy scent of his cologne.

Alex wrapped his toned arms around her. "Thanks for dinner Tay. It was great."

She looked up at him sleepily. "It was no problem." She wasn't drunk, but felt perfectly buzzed and extremely content.

Smoothing her hair back, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Warm fuzzies filled Taylor's insides and she knew it wasn't just from the alcohol. Alex began trailing sweet kisses down her neck, placing his hand on her upper thigh.

The cab halted. "Here we are," the driver called out, sticking an open hand out towards. 'Twenty. And you might wanna throw in extra for the PDA I had to encounter."

Taylor giggled, scooting off of Alex's lap and out the door. She readjusted her bra strap that had fallen down minutes before. She didn't know why she even bothered though; there was a 99.9 percent chance her bra would be coming off as soon as they got upstairs.

A pair of arms bear-hugged her from behind, lifting her high-heeled feet a bit above the pavement. "Ready to go upstairs?" Alex whispered in her ear.

Taylor twirled around, latching onto his bicep. "I thought you'd never ask."

The unpleasant blaring of the alarm filled Taylor's ears. She burrowed further under the covers in attempts to escape the sound. A weight lifted from the bed as Alex got up and stopped the alarm. He bustled around the room, most likely getting his bags together. She gasped as his cool hand came in contact with her bare back.

"Tay, are you still going with me to the airport?"

Groaning slightly she sat up, letting the sheet fall and exposing her top half. Alex stood in front of her with just khaki pants on, his Calvin Klein boxer briefs peeping out the top. "Of course I am." She rubbed her eyes. "Let me get dressed quick."

Alex hopped over the end of the bed, straddling Taylor's blanketed legs. "You don't _have_ to get dressed quick."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she planted a quick kiss on his lips before falling back onto the pillows. "Can you grab me my underwear please?"

"Tease…" Alex climbed off, walking over to her dresser. "What do you want?" he asked, picking through her panty drawer.

"Beige granny panties," she giggled.

"What about these?" Alex pulled on the elastic of a hot pink thong, let go and watched them fly straight into Taylor's face.

Still laughing, Taylor slid on the thong and grabbed her discarded La Perla bra from the night before. "When does your flight leave?"

"In an hour. I'm gonna go make a pot of tea. Your cute butt better be dressed and joining me in five minutes because as much as I'd like to stay, I can't miss my plane."

Taylor groaned again as Alex walked out the door. The retro alarm clock that sat on the bedside table read… she stared intently at the analog clock… it read 5:40 am. It was way too early to be actually thinking about reading a clock or doing anything productive. After pulling on some dark wash jeans and a white cami, she grabbed a cardigan and made her way to the kitchen.

"Cab's downstairs," Alex said, pushing a warm travel cup of tea into Taylor's hands.

She lifted up his arm and placed it around her as they walked to the elevator. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, it's fashion week Tay. It's huge for my career. Plus it'll be good for you to spend time with Kevin and Danielle." He kissed the side of her head and they rode down the elevator in silence.

Paparazzi were waiting for them outside their building. Their cameras flashed obnoxiously until the doors of the cab were closed and they had pulled away from the curb. Taylor remained nestled close to Alex during the ride. She wasn't upset that he was going because she was afraid to be alone or that she'd miss him too much; they'd spent longer periods of time apart. It was more that she feared what he would do when not under her watchful eye. Milan had no boundaries, no supervision, and was going to be chockfull of models and from all over the world.

It was every man's dream and every woman's nightmare.

As luck would have it, Ariana was getting out of the cab in front of them as they arrived at JFK airport. She looked like a total slut in thigh-high, black, heeled boots and a barely-there, floral dress with a plunging neckline. She was clearly dressed for travel.

Taylor stood on the curb while Alex took his bags from the trunk. She shivered as a cool breeze blew through.

"Oh no!"

Taylor turned to see Ariana trying to keep her dress from flying up as the wind continued to blow. She pivoted back to Alex who was thankfully oblivious to the situation. "C'mere Tay!" he exclaimed, dropping his recently acquired suitcase on the sidewalk and opening his arms.

She gladly accepted the hug, throwing her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too Tay." Alex leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, the spark she'd felt ever since their first kiss still there. Taylor one, Ariana zero.

"Alex!" A thickly accented voice interrupted them. "Andiamo! No more kissy-kissy! We're late!"

"God, can you believe I have to spend an entire week with her?" Alex griped, keeping Taylor close.

Another passionate kiss in front of Ariana later and Alex was off with the whore and Taylor was left all by her lonesome.

The apartment seemed empty when she let herself back in. It hadn't seemed so bare the previous night in the dark; but with the majority of furniture in storage for renovations it didn't seem home-y at all. She stripped off her outfit and crawled back in bed again wearing one of Alex's t-shirts. A good hour and a half later she still couldn't fall asleep; her damn brain wouldn't shut up.

Alex could possibly be joining the mile high club with Ariana. He said she was annoying but champagne was served in first class and shit could happen. Alex had an infatuation with boobs whenever he got tipsy and Ariana had like, quadruple D's.

Sleeping was out of the question and she stood up groggily. She didn't want to sulk and worry, she really didn't, but it was something she just couldn't get out of her mind. Things like that didn't used to bother her, but for some reason they did now.

Taylor occupied herself like she normally did; with her music. Nothing came out of it thoughhe'she wasn't good at being alone. She wandered aimlessly around the house with her guitar waiting for the construction workers to come at ten.

A knock at the door drew her from her thoughts and she quickly jumped up, eager for a distraction. She opened the door to a grinning man who looked like her couldn't have been much more than twenty. He looked her up and down, the grin staying plastered on his face. "Hi."

Taylor suddenly grew fully aware that she was still in Alex's shirt which hung off one shoulder and stopped at the top of her thighs. She pulled the seam down self-consciously. "Are you here for the renovations?"

The man nodded, not taking his eyes off her legs. "Yeah, is this a bad time Miss Swift?"

"No, it's fine." She could feel her cheeks turning pink. "Let me just grab my stuff and I'll be out of your hair." Leaving the door open she practically sprinted back to her bedroom and pulled on a pair of black leggings. She shoved her feet in her Ugg boots and wrapped a circle scarf around her neck before grabbing her bag and going out to the workers.

More men had arrived by then and the perv from the door came back up to her. "Alright, so today we're going to start mapping everything out and getting everything prepped. Then for the next week or so we'll be working here from eight to five. Does that sound good?"

Taylor nodded, almost feeling violated as he stared at specific parts of her. "Um, yeah. My boyfriend and I just want it done before he gets back from Milan next weekend. And I'll probably stop in a couple times to check on the progress and all that."

"Okay, I think we're all set then except we'll need an emergency number to contact if anything happens."

The stupid grin returned to his face and Taylor rolled her eyes as she unwillingly gave him her cell phone number. She was going to have to change it as soon as the project was over.

The man took her hand, giving it a firm shake. "Thanks Miss Swift, you have a good day now."

"You too." She gave him a tight-lipped smile and got the hell out of the apartment. Usually she was pretty accepting with people but that guy had just given her the creeps. Once outside she pulled out her iPhone, checking her schedule for the day. Since award season was long over and her next album wasn't due to drop until fall, it was pretty much bare. She had studio time reserved for ten-thirty but she really didn't feel like going. There was nothing for her to record except the song she'd written about Alex the day before. The concept behind it now seemed a little pathetic and if her brain piped down, a nap sounded way better to her. Instead of heading to the studio she instructed her cab driver to take her to Kevin and Danielle's house on the Upper East Side. Danielle had told her she could come whenever she wanted because the nanny was home with the kids. Taylor wasn't expecting to hang out with the old, most likely foreign nanny and the drooling Jonas babies, but it would be nice to not be alone anymore.

Much to Taylor's surprise, it wasn't the stereotypical nanny she had imagined who opened the door. Instead a petite young woman dressed casually in jeans and a white v-neck greeted her with a smile on her face and Mia on her hip. "Hey, you must be Taylor. I'm Demi." She shifted Mia to her other side and stuck out a hand.

Taylor shook it and stepped in the house. "Yeah, sorry I'm kind of early. I didn't really feel like going to work today."

"No worries." Demi shut the door and started walking towards the kitchen. "Danielle said you'd be coming sometime today and I could use the company. Babies do not provide meaningful conversations."

Taylor followed her and took a seat at the island. "That kind of sucks."

"But they're so cute so it's worth it." Demi tickled Mia's stomach, causing her to giggle.

"So how old are you?" Taylor asked. "I thought you were going to be old or like, not speak English or something."

"I'm twenty-three," Demi responded, getting Mia's bottle from the stainless steel refrigerator. "And I'm only doing it for a couple years so I can start my own restaurant. It's not my life aspiration to be a nanny. That would just be sad." She cradled Mia and stuck the bottle in her mouth.

Taylor stared at the infant; she had grown since the last time she'd seen her. She wasn't bald anymore, which made her a lot cuter. She was so relaxed in Demi's arms, quite the opposite from when Taylor ever held her; something that always would result a complete meltdown from the baby. "I don't think I could ever be a nanny, kids hate me." She shook her head. "I have no idea why Danielle made me her godmother."

"You're her godmother?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, and my boyfriend Alex is the godfather. It's so dumb because we're probably the most unfit people to be parents besides Justin and Selena."

Demi laughed. "Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez?" Taylor nodded and she laughed again. "Danielle talks about them all the time. I wouldn't trust them with anything."

"Neither would I."

"Aren't you friends with her?" Demi asked, obviously not afraid to ask questions.

"Kind of." Taylor paused; it was a bit of an awkward subject to bring up. "We were closer a while ago, like when she was dating Kevin's little brother Nick. But when she met Justin and I met Alex, we grew apart. I mean we hang out still but she went a little crazy."

"I know, I have seen the magazines." Demi leaned back against the counter, still feeding Mia. "So, your boyfriend, Alex, where is he?"

"Milan, doing fashion week."

Demi's mouth dropped. "How are you not with him right now? That sounds amazing."

Taylor shrugged, she probably would have gone but Alex had never asked. "I think it's just mainly for models and stuff. And we needed someone here to oversee our apartment renovations..."she trailed off.

"Oh..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Demi nodded and Taylor continued. "Has he ever cheated on you? Like, not had sex with another girl, but like made out?"'

"No..." Demi laughed a little, seemingly perplexed by the question. "He knows I'd probably kick his ass if he did though. Why?"

Taylor was hesitant in going on. She had no idea why she was spilling her guts to someone she had just met; especially since what she was going to say was something she had never told anyone. "So if your boyfriend kissed someone else, you would break up with him?"

"I mean I guess I'd be more lenient if he was drunk and the girl insinuated it and forced it. Is Alex cheating on you?"

"Well he's kissed other girls but we've always been non-exclusive like that. I mean, he doesn't bring girls home with him or anything like that..."

"That's kind of messed up."

"I know," Taylor admitted. "But we've been together for five years and it's worked. It hasn't really bothered me until now."

Demi set Mia's bottle on the counter and brought her back up to a sitting position in her arms. "Do you want my honest opinion on it?"

"Yes, please." Taylor never got honest answers about it. She never saw her parents because they lived too far away and everyone here had never said a word.

"I don't think you can call it a real relationship if you're not exclusive. To me it sounds like you are roommates and friends with benefits." There was no use in fighting it because Taylor knew that it was exactly what it looked like. "Sorry if that was too much. I don't know you guys so I could be completely wrong."

"No... You're right." Taylor rested her chin on her hands. "I don't want my relationship to be like this, I love Alex and I don't know what I'd do without him. I just wish things were normal. It seemed like a good idea in the beginning. That way anything that happened when he was drunk or out of town or whatever didn't really bother me."

"Does the rule apply to you too? Is he cool with you macking on other dudes?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've never really felt the need to do it though."

"So you've stayed true while he makes out with whoever he wants?"

"It sounds way more messed up when you put it like that." Taylor had known all along that what her and Alex were doing wasn't exactly normal or healthy but to hear someone else explain it out loud without any sugar-coating brought her to the harsh reality of it: it wasn't a real relationship at all. "I just don't know what to do with him anymore." Her voice cracked, a lump forming in her throat. She was seriously about to cry about this in front of someone she just met.

Demi's face softened. "I know it's not my place but if it were me I would break up with him. No one deserves to be treated like that." Taylor looked down at her hands and Demi quickly added, "But you really should talk to him first. He might be thinking the same way you are."

Before Taylor could say anything back Ryan sped in, going as fast as his little toddler legs could take him. "Nanny Demi, I want lunch!"

Shaking her head at the antics of the elder Jonas child, Demi bent down to his level. "It's too early Ry, how 'bout some goldfish?"

"NO! NOW!"

Demi sighed, standing back up. "Don't you want to say hi to mommy's friend Taylor?"

"No! I know Aunt Taylor!"

Taylor felt the corners of her mouth turn up as Ryan continued to express his needs. "Um, Demi, do you know what room Danielle wants me in?"

"Yeah, ow." She pulled her hair back from Mia's sticky grasp. "She's got the red guestroom all set up for you; up the stairs, third door on the left."

"Thanks, I'm gonna go unpack. I'll be back down in a little bit," Taylor said, grabbing her bag and happily fleeing the chaotic kitchen where Ryan was still screaming. She liked Demi, she really did, but she could do without the kids.

The guestroom was quiet and she threw herself on the queen-sized bed, staring at the slowly rotating fan above her. Demi's words echoed in her head. She was right, but breaking up wasn't an option at all. Alex was everything to her and he had to feel somewhat similar otherwise they wouldn't have stayed together for so long.

Taylor felt sick as the doubts raced through her mind. What if Alex could never be happy enough with just her? She couldn't fathom being away from him for more than a week. He was her best friend. Without him, she had no one.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :) we love hearing what you have to say!<strong>

**-Mariah (imadinosawr918)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's Chapter 4! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter was written by Mariah, (immadinosawr918)!**

* * *

><p>Miley's morning started early on Monday. It was the beginning of a new session of classes, so, like always, she got there bright and early to make sure that everything was perfect. She was one of many instructors that used the room and they always messed it up after her. She liked to put out candles or incense and dim the lights. She felt that it created a calmer atmosphere, and people tended to relax more with the scents she chooses.<p>

Miley finished lining up all her mats and checked the time. It was 9:45, about fifteen minutes until her class started, so she began to light her candles. The sweet smell of vanilla and lavender drifted slowly throughout the empty studio. Miley smiled, enjoying the quiet time she had. She sat down, pulled herself into the lotus position, and waited.

Minutes later, the older women, the ones who have already been up for hours, began filling into the studio. Miley stood up and welcomed them.

"Good morning. Welcome to yoga class. Pick any mat you'd like and do small stretches while you wait."

At 10:00, Miley stood on her mat and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Miley and I'll be your instructor for the next three weeks. This class is meant to relax and center yourself, so please respect the people around you and stay quiet. Some days I'll play music for you, but most of the time I keep it silent so you can keep your mind clear. I usually begin every class with a few stretches to get everyone loosened up. So, let's get started."

Everyone followed Miley's lead as she demonstrated each stretch, holding each one for thirty seconds.

She then began showing specific poses. Each one got more difficult than the one before as she went on, so after she showed them a series she began to walk around and correct their positioning and their breathing.

Twenty minutes into the class, the studio door swung open, slamming harshly against the wall. Miley looked over and saw a guy walking in, sporting a baseball cap and sunglasses. He was wearing a sweatshirt, basketball shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Is this yoga?" He inquired in an irritated voice. A girl holding a notebook hurried in behind him.

Miley looked around at the other people, then back to him. She gave him a look like he was an idiot. "Uh, yeah, and you're late. I would really appreciate everyone showing up on time. Interrupting class breaks concentration." Miley told him, annoyed. The one thing that peeved her most in this job was people showing up late.

"Sorry." Miley could tell he was being a sarcastic smart ass, but she let it go. She didn't want to seem unprofessional.

The guy walked in further and pulled off his hat and glasses. Miley's jaw dropped. It was Nick Jonas. She wasn't the biggest fan, but seeing any celebrity was a shock.

"Take a seat please." Miley ordered him. He obliged, sitting on the only vacant mat. He looked kind of angry, like he didn't want to be there.

Miley turned to the woman he came in with and she spoke up right away, seemingly knowing what Miley was wondering. "I'm his assistant. I'm here to wait for him."

"Okay. You can take a seat on the couches over there." Miley pointed to the sitting area. She walked over and Miley turned back to the class. "I'm sorry for the interruption everyone. Let's try a new pose. It's called the happy baby pose. Lie on your back, put your legs in a V position and then pull them up, grabbing your feet with your hands on the inside. Try to keep your head on the ground and your knees at about a 90 degree angle."

The whole class shifted, trying the pose. Miley shuffled around, helping with everyone's leg position and making sure their heads were down. Then she got to her newest addition. Nick. He was just sitting there, not even attempting to do anything productive. He just had his cell phone out, texting someone.

"Do you want to try the pose?" Miley tried to act nice, giving him a fake smile.

"Uh, not really." He glanced up at her, then back to his phone.

"You might as well leave if you aren't going to participate." He was really pissing Miley off.

"I can't. I have to stay." He kept his eyes on his phone, not bothering to look up at her.

"If you're staying, you have to actually do yoga." Miley grabbed his phone and put it on the ground next to his mat. "And cell phones stay off in my class."

Nick looked impressed, and was about to talk when Miley turned on her heel to go back to the front of the room. During the remainder of class, Miley started checking to see if Nick was doing the poses, but she only found him half-assing it while staring at her. It was a little creepy that his eyes were constantly on her, but she did her best to ignore it and continued instructing the class.

At 11:00, Miley had finished her class and began to stacking the mats so she would be able to clean them later. She heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She turned around to find Nick standing there, a smug look on his face.

"Yes?" Miley asked, picking up the few mats that were still on the floor.

"We should go on a date." He said, bluntly. Miley almost scoffed, but she kept her cool. Did he really think that she would go on a date with him after he was late, acted like an ass, and creepily stared at her the entire class?

"No thanks." Miley kept cleaning and began putting out clean mats for her next class.

"Why not?" He asked, following her as she walked to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Because you're not my type." Miley said, simply, taking a sip of water.

"And why is that? You're hot, I'm hot. Seems perfect to me."

Miley's almost choked on her water as she stifled a laugh. "That's why. You seem a little full of yourself. So thanks, but no thanks. I'll just see you on Wednesday." Miley was telling half the truth. She also didn't want to go out with him because he had a bad track record with girls. Everyone knew that he's been seen with a different girl every time he's seen out. And just by the way he had been looking at her like she was a piece of meat; she knew his intentions weren't just to be her friend.

Miley hadn't always thought of Nick like that. When he put out his first album, Miley was a big fan. They were both teenagers back then, and Nick seemed a little more... Innocent. Then he got older, a little more famous and his ego seemed to grow. He started being seen in public at clubs and leaving with slutty looking girls. So Miley wasn't interested. That was it.

"Are you positive?" Nick clarified, looking shocked by Miley's declination. Douche bag.

"Yes. Now can you please leave? I have a class starting in a half hour." Miley shuffled around the studio one last time before sitting on the couch, opening a magazine.

"Okay, fine. I'll see you on Wednesday." Nick started to walk out, and then looked back at Miley. Miley tried to keep her gaze on the other celebrities in her magazine, but she could still see Nick watching her out of the corner of her eye. Finally, a minute later, Nick left. Miley let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into the couch.

* * *

><p>Miley's classes went by surprisingly quick for a Monday. Soon enough she was on the subway on her way back home. Before her stop, her phone went off, so she pressed answer and put the phone next to her ear. "What's up Dem?"<p>

"Hey Miles." Demi greeted. "I just finished with work. Are you done at the studio?"

"Yeah, I'm about to get off the subway now." Miley stood up as the subway halted to a stop. She got out and pushed her way through the crowd until she was above ground.

"Do you want to go to dinner? You can meet Taylor. She's super nice." She suggested.

"Sure. Just let me go home and change." Miley agreed, beginning her walk back to their apartment.

"Sounds good. We'll come pick you up in a little bit. I'll call you when we're there. See you soon chica!" Demi hung up, so Miley pushed her phone into her bag and continued walking.

When she got into her apartment, she went straight into her and Joe's room to start to change. Joe was already in there, getting ready himself.

"Hey Joey. Where are you going?" Miley asked as she pulled off her yoga pants.

"Lucas and I are going to the Yankee's game." he told her, pulling his Derek Jeter jersey over his plain white t-shirt.

"Sounds like fun." Miley put a pair of dark wash jeans on and a flow-y white tank top.

"Where are you going looking all hot?" Joe asked her, smiling.

"Out to dinner with Demi and Taylor."

"You guys are hanging out with Taylor Swift now? Lucky..." Joe grabbed his wallet off the dresser and put it in his back pocket. "Well, have fun."

"You too." Miley kissed him on the cheek. "Tell Lucas I say hey."

"Okay, babe." Joe smiled at her and left Miley by herself to finish getting ready. She went into the bathroom and quickly freshened up. She detangled her hair with her brush and quickly brushed her teeth for the second time that day. After looking in the mirror, she decided she was presentable enough to go out.

Demi hadn't called her yet so she sat down on the couch. Sighing in relief from her stressful day being over, she thought back to her classes. She wasn't exactly excited for Wednesday, the date of her next class with Nick. Hopefully he would just back off and take the class quietly like a normal person would.

Miley's phone buzzed from the dresser in her bedroom, so she ran to it and answered. "Hey."

"We're outside. Get your ass out here." Demi told her, hanging up as soon as the words left her mouth. Miley laughed, grabbed her purse and made her way to the elevator. Thirty seconds later and she was in the cab, next to her best friend and the new blonde.

"Hey Miles! This is Taylor. Taylor, this is Miley." She introduced. Miley smiled and reached her hand across Demi's lap to shake Taylor's. Taylor returned the smile and the cab pulled away from the curb.

"So, where are we going?" Miley wondered, looking over at Demi.

"Some Mexican restaurant. What is it called, Taylor?" Demi asked, glancing over at her.

"El Azteca. My boyfriend and I... We had this month where we tried a different restaurant each day. We tried this, and it was so good. They make like, homemade guacamole at the table."

"Sounds delicious. I'm starving." Miley said while the other two hummed in agreement.

A few minutes later, the cab stopped in front of a brightly lit building and all three girls got out of the cab, making their way into the restaurant. They were seated immediately, getting put in a big booth that was way too big for three people. But they weren't complaining.

"So, how was your day?" Demi asked directly to Miley.

Miley just sighed. "It was okay, but guess who suddenly joined my morning class?" Demi stared at her, waiting for an answer. "Nick Jonas."

Taylor spit her drink back in the glass, laughing. "I am so sorry."

"Why?" Miley asked. "Please tell me he's not going to get worse than he already was today."

"He's one of my best friends and as much as I love him, he can act like a complete jerk. He told me a couple days ago that he was being forced into it. If he's being forced, he's probably going to continue to be a little prick about it." Taylor told them, shaking her head.

"He's being forced? By who?" Demi wondered, beating Miley to it.

"The record company. They're trying to relax him because he's gotten really uptight about his music and career. Plus, he hasn't written a song in forever." She paused. "He's really not that bad. His personality traits are really strong. He may get angry or stubborn sometimes, but he also has a big heart. You just have to be patient and he'll warm up to you."

"I'm pretty sure he's already warmed up to me. He stared at me all class and then asked me out." Miley smiled as the waiter brought their first margaritas over. She took a big drink of hers, feeling the cold liquid slide down the back of her throat. Taylor laughed loudly at what Miley had just said and shook her head.

"He's such a whore." Taylor giggled. "He hates when I call him that, but it's what he is."

Demi laughed and gulped down some of her margarita. "So, did he do the yoga?"

"No... Not at first. He just sat there on his phone, but I made him."

Taylor chuckled again. "I can't imagine him doing yoga at all."

They spent the rest of dinner making small talk about Nick, Taylor's life, and random things. Miley couldn't wrap her head around the fact that someone so nice like Taylor is good friends with someone like Nick. It didn't make much sense. Then again, maybe Nick wasn't all bad. Maybe he just made a terrible first impression.

After dinner, Demi and Miley went their separate ways with Taylor. When they got into their apartment Joe was still gone, so they quickly changed and parked themselves in front of the TV. There was a mess on the table in front of the couch and Miley silently wondered how long it would take Demi to pick it up.

"So... Taylor is nice, right?" Demi wondered, pulling a blanket over her body. Miley faced her on the couch and nodded.

"Yeah, she is. So, why is she staying at Kevin and Danielle's place?" Miley wondered, pulling her legs under her butt so she could comfortably talk to Demi.

"Her apartment is being remodeled. Plus, her boyfriend is in Milan for fashion week and I don't think she really wants to be alone. She likes having company." Demi answered, briefly glancing at the mess, then ignoring it.

"Milan? He's a model, right? Alex... Pettyfer? Is that his name?" Demi nodded. "He's really cute. She's lucky."

"Yeah I know. But... Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Miley subconsciously leaned closer.

"So, she told me that her and Alex have been going out for five years and they aren't exclusive. And they live together and say 'I love you'. Isn't that weird? I could never do that..."

"Five years? So they can like, go sleep with other people but still stay together?" Demi nodded. "I can't even believe that. How does that even work?"

"Supposedly he goes out with other girls, but she won't. She doesn't want to hook up with anyone else. But she's too afraid to tell him." Demi sighed.

"I would be too... But come on, five years? That's around the time when people get married..." Miley thought about if she were in that situation. She wouldn't be able to handle the guy she loves being with anyone else. But then again, she probably wouldn't let it get to that. She would have broken up with the guy if he wanted to be with other girls even when he would say that he loved her.

"I know. Well, I'll see what happens and I'll tell you. So, when's your next class with Nick?"

"Wednesday." Miley groaned. "Not only was he late, but he also was a brat the rest of class, and then asked me out. Seems like he's a wacko."

Demi laughed. "Probably. Did you see those pictures of him in US magazine last week? He was like crazy drunk or something. I guess he punched some dude in the face. You should be careful, what if he has anger issues?" Demi sat up, not being able to handle the mess that was on the table. Five minutes, practically a record for Demi. She organized the magazines, and then got up to throw away the paper plate and wrappers. When she came back, she had a bleach wipe to clean the table.

Miley tried not to laugh at Demi's OCD antics and continued their conversation. "Yeah, I saw those. It's probably one of the reasons he has to take yoga..."

"You should ask him." Demi laughed at her own sarcastic joke and got up to clean the dining room table and the counters.

"Yeah... Okay. What, I would ask him 'Hey Nick, are you taking yoga because of your drinking, your anger management, or just 'cuz you're a dick? Sounds like a perfect ice breaker."

Demi finished cleaning in the kitchen and sat back down in front of Miley. "Maybe you should hang out with him. He's uptight, you're laid back. You would balance each other out." Demi laughed again, wrapping the blanket around just her bare feet.

"I don't think he's the hanging out type. You should have seen the way he was undressing me with his eyes. I've never felt more uncomfortable in yoga pants then I did when he was staring at me." Miley shivered at the thought. She wasn't the kind of girl that had one night stands. She liked when guys were modest about asking her out.

"You're hot. He can't help it." Demi said casually. Miley laughed and shook her head.

Her and Demi talked until the front door swung open. Joe sulked into the apartment with Lucas following him.

Miley laughed at the look on their faces and sat up further. "Let me guess... They lost?"

"Yeah... Screw the Brewers." Joe groaned, plopping down in between Miley and Demi on the couch. "Anyways, I don't want to talk about it. How was dinner with Taylor?"

"It was fun. We had Mexican." Miley told him.

Lucas walked over, kissed Demi on the top of the head and sat down in the chair next to her. They talked quietly to each other, Demi holding lightly to his hand. Lucas said something and they both stood up.

"We're going to go to Lucas' apartment. I'll see you two tomorrow." They then left hand-in-hand.

The rest of the night, Miley cuddled with Joe while watching TV until she fell asleep on his lap.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday morning, everything in the studio was left the same from her Tuesday night class, so she didn't need to do much preparation. She arrived ten minutes before the class started, a little late due to her alarm not going off. She hated the panicky feeling of almost being late and wasn't really looking forward to her second class with Nick. Before she could even get her jacket off, the first person walked into the studio. She turned around and surprisingly, came face to face with Nick.<p>

"Wow, you're early." Miley smirked and hung her jacket up.

"Well, I didn't want to be late twice." He smiled at her and leaned against the wall, watching her.

"You know I really don't appreciate you eye raping me." Miley looked directly at him, expecting him to lower his gaze but he never did. He just kept on staring at her, his confident eyes narrowing as they gazed directly at each other. Miley shook her head and walked away, lighting the candles before anyone else came in.

"I wasn't eye raping you." He laughed at the term Miley used before then corrected her. "I was just admiring your beauty."

That comment made Miley blush involuntarily then turned her head away so he couldn't see her red cheeks. As much as this guy bugged her, a comment like that from anyone is bound to make a girl feel good. Especially coming from someone who has dated a bunch of gorgeous famous women.

Just as Miley was about to thank him, a few women walked in. She cleared her throat and turned around to greet the old ladies. Miley gave a warm smile and stood on her yoga mat. She looked back at Nick until he walked over to his mat and stood there, nodding once at her. She sighed and began the class like she always does, with stretching then onto the poses.

Right in the middle of her final breathing exercises, Nick spoke up. "Hey, Miley?"

Miley rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. "Yes?" Her voice was surprisingly calm, despite the annoyance she was feeling of the curly haired boy.

"I read online that yoga helps with making sex more enjoyable. How does that happen and can you show me how?" The rest of the class chuckled at his inappropriate question.

Miley didn't show any emotion as she took his question as seriously as she could. "You're right; yoga strengthens your pelvic floor muscles, which are the muscles that help with orgasms. Also, it increases flexibility so you can try new sex positions. And no, I won't show you. You'll just have to try yourself." Nick's jaw dropped slightly, so Miley took it as a great time to finish up the class. She wanted to stop while she was ahead. "That's where we're going to stop today. I'll see you all on Friday." Everyone waved goodbye to Miley, then left. She wasn't surprised when she saw Nick still sitting on his mat. She just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"So, you told me to try new sex positions... I bet they would be really awesome with a person who does yoga everyday..." Wow, that wasn't obvious at all.

She scoffed. "You know, I was really going to give you a chance. I met Taylor Swift on Monday and she said you're really not that bad... So I was going to take her word and give you a second chance. But you're just as rude as I thought you were when I first met you... Just go and I'll see you at the next class." Miley shook her head and blew out the candles.

"Taylor talked to you about me?" Nick wondered, following her around the studio. His ego seemed a bit bruised.

"Yes. And she had nothing but good things to say about you. But, I'm not so sure that she was right."

"Then I guess I'll just have to show you that I can be a good guy." He grinned and then grabbed his sweatshirt off the floor and left, not saying anything else. Miley just stood there, completely shocked at his reaction. She silently wondered what he would do to show her who he truly was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Feedback is greatly appreciated!<strong>

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! This one was written by Shmadders14 (Maddie) :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Get up!"<p>

Nick's eyes snapped open as he was brutally awakened by Tori's commanding voice. She was standing in the doorway looking more frazzled than usual. "What?"

"It's Friday, Nick! You have yoga in twenty minutes. How are you not out of bed yet?" Tori walked further in the room, her heels clacking on his hardwood floor.

Her tone sounded desperate but Nick really didn't care that much. He had been out the night before with Justin and Selena so he was a little hungover, and his bed was just so damn comfortable. Turning his back to her, he shut his eyes again. "Yeah, I don't really wanna go to that."

"Are you kidding me?" The clacking got closer. "If you don't do this your album is most likely getting scrapped. And then I'll probably get scrapped, and unlike _you_ I need the money because I have bills to pay and college loans and…" She stopped her rant as he remained unresponsive. "I will rip those blankets off and drag you by your ankles if I have to," she threatened.

"Go ahead," Nick laughed, still not moving. "But you should know that I sleep naked."

Tori scoffed. "You act like I've never seen a penis before. Plus, I've already seen yours. Remember when you decided to send pictures of it to Selena…"

He smiled at the memory; his whole team had flipped their shit when that happened. "You know I've grown since then."

"I don't care! You need to get up right now!"

"Fine." He rolled over, pulled the covers off and stood up.

He watched in amusement as a look of shock crossed her face and her hands flew over her eyes. "Nick!"

He just smiled, not moving from his position. "Don't act like you don't like it. Most girls would kill for a view like this."

Her hands remained over her eyes. "Put some clothes on you idiot."

"Okay, fine." Nick walked over to his dresser, opening and shutting one of the drawers. "You can look now," he lied.

She removed her hands and screeched again when she realized he was still naked. "I swear to God Nick! Put your clothes on!"

Pushing Tori's buttons was too much fun for him, and way too easy. Laughing, he pulled on boxers and a pair of basketball shorts before flopping back on his bed. "Happy now?"

Tori uncovered her eyes much slower this time and let out a sigh of relief when she saw him clothed. "Never do that again. It was inappropriate."

Standing up, he grabbed a plain white T-shirt and pulled it over his head. "You're the one that barged in here and interrupted my peaceful slumber."

Rubbing her temples in annoyance, Tori sighed. "Can we please just go now?"

Nick ignored her request. "You should back lay down with me; you seem a little stressed out."

"That's because _you_ are stressing me out! And no, I have a boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend? How come I didn't know that?"

"That's not really something you tell your boss."

"I'm not only your boss." Nick started. "I'd hope you'd think of me like a friend. Or maybe even a friend with benefits," he suggested, shooting her a smile. "Your boyfriend doesn't have to know."

"Niiick!" Tori was practically begging at this point, which was actually kind of cute. "Come on. We're already late."

"Chill Tor, I was just fucking around. You know I don't mix business with pleasure." Truthfully, he wouldn't mind hooking up with Tori. She was pretty hot and had nice legs, but she was too uptight and yelled a lot.

He scratched his head and looked around his room as Tori tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you ready now?" she asked.

"I can't find my shoes."

After he slipped on his new Nikes, Tori practically dragged him out the door and down to the cab. She tapped away furiously on her Blackberry. "You better hope the instructor doesn't chew you out for being late again."

Nick smirked as he pulled out his own phone to check for messages. He didn't have any, except an email from iTunes sending a bill for his purchase of Adele's latest single. "She won't if I turn on the charm."

"Yeah, how's that been working out for you so far? Last thing I remember is her rejecting you."

"I could fire you, you know," Nick retorted, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"If you fired me who would you have get this for you?" Tori held out a sesame seed bagel for him.

Done tormenting Tori for the day he gladly accepted, taking a bite right away. "Thanks Tor," he murmured through a mouthful. "You're the best."

He could see her rolling her eyes as she averted her attention back to her Blackberry. Nick didn't like admitting it, but he probably couldn't get through the day without Tori most of the time.

When they finally got to Yoga Works, he was a lot more than just fashionably late. Leaving Tori in the cab, Nick tiptoed into the studio. He was met with dimmed lights, some weird ass jungle sounding music, and the sweet smell of vanilla. Miley was at the head of the class, eyes closed and in that one position the old wise guys with turbans always sat in in the movies. It had a name but he couldn't remember it. He spotted an open mat and silently sat down, struggling to bring his legs into the same position as the rest of the class. Even though it hurt like hell he somehow maintained the pose. The rest of the class was doing it easily, their eyes shut as well. Nick let his eyes wander up to the front to Miley. She sat up straight; her yellow tank top was slightly lifted, revealing her toned stomach. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun revealing flawless skin on her seemingly makeup-free face. She was just getting hotter every time he saw her. Why she had rejected him and so blatantly insulted him was still a mystery. Girls never did that and the fact that Miley had the balls to do it intrigued him.

Her eyes open suddenly opened and caught his gaze. "So nice of you to join us Nick."

Her tone was pretty pissy but Nick just shot her a smile. "I'm sorry. I accidentally slept a little late this morning. But don't let me interrupt the class; I don't want to be a distraction."

His response seemed to surprise her and her expression softened. "Alright then everybody, shake out your legs and let's move into downward dog."

Nick watched as Miley moved and tried following what she was doing. He hadn't really been paying attention the first two classes. He was not flexible and some of the positions were impossible.

"Need some help?"

He looked up to see Miley standing over him, looking slightly amused. "Please," he complied genuinely. With Miley's help it was a little more enjoyable. The only way she could help him was hands on and he had no issues with her hands on his stomach and his legs.

The end of class came quickly and Nick felt that Miley has loosened up a bit. Well, not completely, but she had stopped snapping on him every time he spoke. He took his time, waiting until the majority of class left before he stood up.

"You seemed to be a little more involved this class," Miley said as Nick approached her.

"Yeah, I decided to give it a shot and it really isn't that bad. I kind of liked it." That was a lie, but Miley didn't need to know that.

Miley gave a small smile. "That's good, I'm glad you're into it." With that, she walked past him and started straightening out the mats.

Nick took it as his cue to go and made his way to the door. "Have a nice day Miley. I'll see you at class tomorrow." He pushed open the glass door and met up with Tori who had a cab waiting.

"How'd it go?" she asked as they pulled away from the curb.

"She totally wants me."

* * *

><p>Since the studio had forbid him from studio time until the yoga classes were over there was nothing left on his schedule after yoga. Picking up girls during the day was useless because the hot ones had jobs or were parked at Victoria's Secret and the one's walking the streets were usually old or ugly. Alex was still in Milan so when Justin asked him to come to the gym, he was bored enough to agree.<p>

"So," Justin began, grabbing a twenty pound weight and starting some bicep curls. "You wanna go out with Selena and me tonight? We were going to go to this club opening and I'm sure it will be crawling with babes."

"Nah, I might just stay in, try to write or something. Plus I have yoga in the morning."

Justin scoffed. "Dude, you sound gay."

"You haven't seen my yoga instructor."

"She hot?" Justin asked, putting down the weight.

"No shit, idiot."

"You hit it yet?"

"No, but I will. This one needs a little extra time."

"What is she, a fine wine? Are you losing your touch Jonas?" He walked over to the bench press. "Will you spot me?"

"Only if you bench more than one-thirty, ya pussy."

"Sel doesn't want me to bulk up; I'm going for lean muscle."

Nick chuckled. "You're so whipped."

"At least I got a solid girl; it's more than you can say."

Everything always had to be a competition with Justin. Whether it was who could drink more, who could climb the charts faster, or who could get more girls; it was always a contest between them. Nick always won of course, because, well, he was just better.

"Well," Justin grunted slightly as he lifted the pathetic amount of weight he had put on the bar. "The offer is still there if you want it or not. Sel had a photoshoot this morning and invited a bunch of the models."

"Are they over eighteen this time?" Nick asked, remembering an incident where Selena accidentally brought along a few sixteen year olds. They certainly hadn't looked sixteen, but Nick wasn't about to be charged with rape or anything.

"Probably," Justin responded. "Does that mean you're gonna come?"

Nick grabbed the bar as Justin was struggling with his last set and set it back in place. "No, I gotta write tonight. I told you management has been up my ass about it lately." That paired with the fact that when they went out the couple had no censor for PDA. Drunk Justin was a mix between the Energizer Bunny and Pauly D, and Selena was sloppy as hell; so he really didn't want to go. The two of them were only tolerable in small doses and he'd had enough of them for the week.

* * *

><p>By nine Nick was beginning to question his decision to stay in. His guitar lay unused on the couch adjacent him, the piano in the corner sat untouched, and the leather bound notebook on his lap glared blankly at him. Rubbing his hands over his tired eyes, he stood up and walked over to the fridge. The space was bare except for half a bottle of Pinot noir, three eggs and banana. He fucking forgot to tell Tori to go shopping for him again.<p>

Quickly scrolling through his phone, Nick got to Tori's name and pressed talk. "Tor, you gotta help me," he started as soon as the ringing stopped.

"What?"

"I don't have any food and I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to do about it Nick? I'm kind of busy right now."

Nick leaned against the counter, annoyed. She clearly wasn't understanding the seriousness of this situation. "Can you go shopping for me?"

"I'm in the middle of something!"

"Sex?"

"No!"

"Then come on. I'll pay you overtime or something."

"That's not actually how I get paid but-" she stopped. "Nick, you are twenty-three years old. Don't you think it's time you start grocery shopping for yourself?"

"No."

That earned an exasperated sigh from Tori's end. "Listen, there's a Trader Joe's a couple miles from your place. I'll text you directions and the grocery list I usually use. Will that be okay?"

Nick pondered the preposition. It did require him getting up and driving somewhere, but it also gave him the freedom to buy whatever he wanted. "Fine," he finally agreed. "But I'm not planning on making a habit out of this."

Equipped with his shopping list and fool-proof hat and glasses disguise, Nick walked into Trader Joe's. He was immediately reminded why Tori and his past assistants had always done his shopping for him. There was a group of giggling teenage girls parked in the checkout aisle flipping through a gossip magazine that had his blown up face on the cover. He was in no mood for their incessant squealing or possible tears. Ducking his head down he turned into the nearest aisle to avoid any meetings. He just wanted to get out of there ASAP.

The first aisle had nothing but Depends, tampons and other ungodly things he had no interest in buying. He turned down the next and saw Miley staring up at a bag of marshmallows. Songwriting luck was not on his side but his lady luck was. "Hey Miley."

She jumped a little before turning around to face him. "Are you stalking me now?"

"A guy can't get a little grocery shopping done? This is a public place you know."

"Whatever." She turned back to the shelf, getting on her tiptoes and reaching for the marshmallow bag.

She was so cute. "Here, let me." Nick grabbed the bag easily, placing it in her hands. "There you go."

He could see a small blush break out on her face as she tossed it into her cart. "Thanks."

"You having a girls night or something?" he asked, motioning to her cart full of junk food.

"Something like that."

She was keeping it short, like she was trying to get away from him as fast as she could. Nick wasn't about to let her get away that easy. "Hey, do you know where the Doritos are?"

She gave him a look. "In the chip aisle."

"Where's that?"

Miley shook her head. "If this is another one of your lame pick up attempts-"

"It's not," Nick interrupted her. "My assistant does all my shopping and I honestly have no idea where any of this shit is," he explained, showing her the list on his phone.

She laughed. Even though it was sarcastic and directed at him, her laugh was still hot. "And you want me to help you?"

Nick removed the sunglasses from his face and shot her a smile. "Please?"

She looked conflicted but nodded anyways with a sigh. "Follow me."

Nick did as he was told and followed as Miley weaved through the store. Without much conversation she managed to throw everything he needed in the recently acquired cart in record time. They whizzed through the self-checkout and rolled their carts out together to the parking lot.

"So, do you think you can find your car or are you going to need help with that too?" Miley teased.

"I think I'll be okay. Do you want a ride home? It's the least I could do after you helped me like that."

"No, I'll just take a cab. Thanks though."

She turned to go, but Nick reached out. "Coffee then; before class tomorrow." He could tell that he was slowing cracking her.

"Nick-"

"It's just coffee." He cracked a smile. "Please?"

"Just coffee?" she repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"As a thank you for all this," Nick motioned to the full cart beside him. "How about the Starbucks around the corner from Yoga Works at nine?"

"I guess I'll see you then." Miley gave a tight-lipped smile before turning on her heel and walking away.

Although it wasn't an enthusiastic response, it was a positive for Nick nonetheless. He finally had food and he had a date the next morning.

* * *

><p>The corner Starbucks was stuffed to the brim with early morning coffee drinkers as Nick's cab pulled over to the curb.<p>

"I don't think you're going to be able to sit down with her," Tori commented as she peeked out the window.

"We'll make it work." Nick leaned towards the middle so he could fix his hair in the rearview mirror.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"Hell no, I'm a grown ass man."

"Who went grocery shopping for the first time last night…"

"That has nothing do with it. Just drive around or go shopping or something. I can do this by myself."

"Okay, fine." Tori pulled out her Blackberry. "Do you want me to meet you at GQ at noon then? You have an interview."

"Yeah, bye." He started out of the car.

"Be nice!" Tori called as he climbed out.

He didn't know why she would have to remind him of that. He was planning on being a perfect gentleman. He'd have Miley under his spell in no time. He pushed open the door of the busy coffeehouse and glanced around for his woman. A hand suddenly tapped his shoulder and he whirled around, expecting a deranged fan or something of the sort.

"Someone's jumpy," Miley commented, smiling at his reaction.

He returned the gesture, regaining his composure. "Hey, this is New York. You could've been a serial killer."

"Right…" She shook her head. "We should get in line, this place is nuts."

"Oh yeah." Lightly touching her back, he led her to the back of the never-ending line. "So what's your usual here?"

Miley shrugged. "Coffee… Usually black. I try to get as much caffeine as I can."

"I'm the same way. It's the only thing that'll get me up this early in the morning."

"So can you order it by yourself, or does your assistant do that too?"

He acted fake appalled. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do. You can't hold onto the grocery shopping thing forever. Last night was just a moment of weakness."

"Well it's good to know you're not completely helpless."

They stood in silence for a moment. Nick wasn't usually a small talk kind of person. He could do it in interviews and all but he was sure Miley wasn't going to be interested in his next new project or who the girl he brought home last week was. "How was your girls' night?" he finally asked, remembering her cart full of crap.

"It was okay," she answered. "My friend Joe and I made ice cream sundaes and watched Nicholas Sparks movies."

"Sounds awesome," he stated sarcastically. "Gosh, you could have called me or something. That is my all-time favorite thing to do."

An embarrassed smile spread across her face. "Shut up. If you think I'm so boring, enlighten me on all the wonderful things you spent your Friday night doing."

"Trying to write a song," he responded truthfully. "I've been super blocked lately and the record company is pissed. That's actually why I'm in yoga. It was either that or they were going to pull the plug on my album."

"What, do they think yoga will miraculously reveal your inner feelings and help end your block or something?"

"Pretty much. That and keep me from being so uptight."

"Is it working?"

"I'll let you know."

"Good morning, may I take your order?" The perky Starbucks asked as they stepped up to the counter.

"A tall black coffee please," Miley stated politely, reaching for her purse.

"Make that two." Nick slid a twenty onto the counter.

"Thanks, your drinks will be right up!"

"You didn't have to pay," Miley said as they moved over to the side to wait.

"It was no problem. I was the one that forced you to come anyways."

"You didn't force me. I came on my own free will." She paused. "And I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too." Nick grabbed their drinks, which had been set on the counter moments before.

Miley glanced up at the clock on the wall her brow furrowing. "Its 9:40, we should probably get going."

"Oh yeah… Yoga." Nick took a swig of his coffee, not caring if it burned his mouth. "I'll help you set up."

"Thanks." She slid a hot sleeve onto her cup and started for the door.

Nick followed. "You know, this was a pretty good first date."

She stopped. "This wasn't a date."

Smiling, Nick leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes it was."

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review please! :)<strong>

**-imadinosawr918 (Mariah)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! It's Maddie.. Sorry it's been a while. Mariah took FOREVER to type. It's okay, we've both been writing a lot more now that it's summer and hopefully we can finally start updating a little more regularly.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Taylor was planted on the heated floors of Kevin and Danielle's bathroom, silently praying she wouldn't throw up again. She waited a few moments before lying down with her back pressed against the warm stones. She thought back to everything that she had eaten that within the last twenty-four hours. The only big thing was dinner the night before that Demi had made and she made delicious food. It couldn't have possibly made her sick.<p>

Sighing, Taylor got up slowly and stood by the sink. She turned it on and bent down to grab one of the Dixie cups out of the dispenser to fill up with water. She swished the liquid in her mouth, and then spit it back into the sink, trying to get the disgusting taste of bile out of her mouth. Filling the tiny cup up one more time, she exited the bathroom and lay down on the guest bed.

"Knock, knock," Selena said as she lightly knocked on the door, coming into the room. "I thought you were going to be ready for lunch by one. The nanny said you've been up here all day."

Taylor sat up. "I'm sorry… I don't think I can go to lunch."

"Why? What's wrong?" Selena took a seat next to her on the bed.

Taylor just shrugged. "I threw up. I must have the flu or something. Can we do lunch when I'm feeling better?"

"Sure, that's fine." Selena paused. "So, when does Alex get back?"

"Tomorrow." Taylor smiled. She was excited to see him like she always was, but this time felt different. She knew she was going to try to talk to him about getting more serious, and that made her nervous.

"Is he having fun?" Selena wondered, leaning back on the bed and crossing her legs.

"Yeah, I think so. I just skyped him a couple days ago and he said he only had two more shows, and they were the best ones. I'm really happy that he got to do this. It's really going to be great for his career."

"Yeah, it is. Well, tell him I say hi next time you talk to him. We should all go out after he gets back," Selena suggested.

"Sure." Taylor moved to the other side of the bed and laid back down, trying to get her stomach to settle a little bit.

Taylor closed her eyes and she could feel Selena get off the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to be alone to sleep?"

Taylor shook her head. "No, please stay. I don't want to be alone. I've been alone all week."

"Okay." Selena sat back down on the bed and crossed her legs. "So, you have no idea what's wrong?"

"No, it's so weird. I felt perfectly fine last night, and then this morning I woke up feeling disgusting and I've been throwing up."

"Morning sickness?" Selena joked, laughing. As soon as she said it, though, Taylor paled. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She felt stupid for not even considering it. Selena's smile went away. "Tay, I was totally kidding."

"No, what if I am? Alex and I don't use condoms anymore and birth control doesn't always work…" She swallowed hard.

Taylor wasn't the kind of person to mark down the start of her period every month, so she didn't know when she had it last. And she and Alex really did have sex a lot. So if somehow her birth control didn't work or she took it at the wrong time, being pregnant would kind of make sense. Just the thought made her heart start to race and she could feel the bile creeping up her throat again. Covering up her mouth, she jumped up and sprinted into the bathroom where she could empty the non-existent contents of her stomach for the second time that day.

Selena stood at the doorway. "Can I get you anything?"

Taylor flushed the toilet and grabbed a wad of toilet paper to wipe her mouth. "My boyfriend."

"He's coming home tomorrow…" Selena sat next to her and rubbed her back.

They both heard a knock on the door frame, and Taylor looked up to see Demi, cautiously coming into the bathroom. "Hey, I was just putting Ryan and Mia down for their nap, and I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Taylor lied, standing up. "Except that I might be pregnant and my boyfriend is across the world in Milan." She paused. "Actually, I really feel terrible."

"You sound pregnant." Selena muttered, sitting against the wall.

Taylor groaned. "That doesn't help, Sel."

"Sorry."

"I don't know what to do… Should I get a test now or wait for Alex to get home to do it? He's gonna be mad, what should I do?" Taylor wondered, looking to the two younger women for advice.

"I say take one now." Selena answered. "Rip the band aid."

"Yeah, and you don't want to worry Alex if there's nothing to even worry about." Demi added, a little bit more thoughtfully.

Selena looked up at Demi. "You should call Danielle and see if she can pick one up after work. Neither of us can go. You know, because of the paparazzi. My manager would flip if she had to deal with a scandal like that."

"Okay." Demi shuffled out of the room.

Taylor felt disgusting from the throwing up again, so she went to the sink, turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Everything is going to be okay, Taylor." Selena whispered to her from the floor.

"I really hope you're right."

They waited in silence for a few minutes before Demi walked back in. "I called Danielle. She said she had some in her bathroom." She handed Taylor two little sticks in plastic. Taylor's eyes widened. She didn't want it to be real, but those two stupid looking sticks made it really sink in. "She only had two. Oh, and she said good luck."

"Oh, great." Taylor said, sarcastically. "That'll help me right now."

Right before Taylor opened the first test, Selena's phone buzzed. She read it quickly then looked at Taylor, a torn look on her face. "Alright, well… You guys got this right? I kinda have to go…" She said, standing up. Taylor just stared at her, not believing what she just heard coming out of her best friend's mouth.

"What? You're leaving?"

"Yeah… Well Justin…" Selena started, but Taylor interrupted her.

"Of course." Taylor sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I'm sorry… Text me what happens, okay?" She gave Taylor a quick hug, which was definitely not returned, and left.

It was silent for a while, then Demi spoke up. "Does she always do this?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not going to leave." Demi walked over to the sink and opened the pregnancy test. "Come on; let's 'rip the band aid.'" Her imitation of Selena brought a smile to Taylor's face. Demi handed her the first test then stepped out of the bathroom.

Taylor took a deep breath and did each test carefully. She put the cap on both, laid them on the counter, and picked up the box. "It says we need to wait five minutes." Taylor called out to Demi.

She walked back into the room and looked at Taylor. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I don't really feel anything but terrified. I can't have a baby. You've seen me with Mia, I'm awful with kids." Taylor confessed, looking down at her hands.

"If you are… you'll be fine. But you don't even know if you are yet." Taylor sighed and nodded, sitting on the floor. The heat was calming, but nothing could stop how fast her heart was beating.

Not being able to sit still, she moved a few times until she found a comfortable spot on the floor, against the bathtub. Demi, sensing how uncomfortable she was, sat next to her on the bathtub ledge.

The five minutes went by painfully slow. But, when Demi's timer went off, Taylor wished she had more time. She stood up slowly and flipped over the first test, her stomach churning uneasily.

Positive.

Everything Taylor had feared was becoming a reality. But, surprisingly, it wasn't the thought of a real live baby that scared her the most. It was Alex's reaction to all of it.

Tears ran down Taylor's face and she sank back down to the ground. Demi walked over, looked at the one Taylor had turned over then picked up the second one. "Wait, Tay… It's negative."

"But one is positive. The negative one doesn't matter." She wiped her tears off her face and leaned towards the toilet, feeling like she needed to puke again. "I'm pregnant." She clutched the bowl and dry heaved multiple times, but nothing ever came out. She sat back sniffling and tried to regain control over herself.

"Taylor, you have to relax." Demi said, trying to stand her up. "You should go lay on your bed. Take a nap or something. You can deal with this later."

"Yeah… you're right." Taylor got up, filling up another cup before she made her way back into the guest bedroom. Demi pulled back the covers for her and Taylor slid in, cuddling into the down comforter.

"Feel better." Demi gave her a sad smile then left, closing the door on the way out.

Taylor lay there for a while, just staring at the ceiling, and then she reached for her phone that was on the night table. She dialed Alex's number, and waited for him to answer. She needed to hear his voice.

"Hey beautiful." He said when he answered his phone.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked him, trying not to sound too down.

"I'm great! I actually booked an ad for some Italian perfume." He said, shuffling around.

"But I thought you were coming back tomorrow…" Taylor wondered, her voice faltering.

"It'll only be a few more days."

"Oh okay." A tear squeezed out of the corner of her eye.

"You don't sound very happy. What's wrong?" He asked. Taylor heard more movement in the background.

"I just miss you." It was the truth, but miles from the whole truth.

"I miss you too, Tay. But this is a great opportunity for me. The photographer says Ariana and I have real chemistry."

That was a little too much information for how fragile Taylor was at the moment. "Yeah, it's okay. I'm happy for you."

In the background, Taylor heard more shuffling, then a woman's voice. "Alex, come back to bed!" The accent was undeniably Ariana's.

"Was that Ariana?" Taylor cursed herself for letting her voice crack.

"Yeah… Our rooms are right next to each others, so we hang out."

"Oh… Okay." Taylor didn't know what to say to that. She felt herself breaking down so she really needed to get off the phone. "I need to go."

"Okay… Well, I love you." Alex said softly.

Taylor just hung up. How could he say that when he was about to go fuck another girl? All the stress finally overtook her body and she broke down, sobbing into her pillow. Her phone rang again, but she just ignored it and pulled the covers over her head. Taylor rarely expressed her feelings like this, and she wasn't used to crying so much. Without even realizing it, she tired herself out and dozed off.

A knock on the door woke Taylor up from her nap. Demi opened the door and leaned on the frame. "Hey, I made dinner. Do you want to come down and eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

Demi sighed. "I know, but you haven't eaten all day. Come on, just come down and eat a little something. It might make you feel a little better."

Taylor looked at her, then nodded, rolling out of bed. The nap had done nothing to help her feel better. Her cheeks felt hot from all the crying she had done, and she knew that she had to look terrible. It didn't matter to her, though. She had bigger things to deal with. "What did you make?" she asked quietly as they made their way downstairs.

"Macaroni and cheese. With hot dogs, but only because Ryan begged me for them." Demi told her, going over to the big pot that was on the stove. She stirred it a few times, and then dished it into the four bowls.

"Oh okay…" She really wasn't hungry. Her stomach grumbled, but the nausea was still there, making her ignore the request for food. "I don't think I'm going to be able to eat much."

"That's okay. Just try some." Demi smiled, putting the bowls on the dining room table. "Ryan! Dinner is ready!"

The two year old came running in, hopping in front of the biggest helping of mac n' cheese. Demi laughed and switched the bowl in front of him for one of the smaller bowls. He barely noticed.

Mia had already been sitting in her high chair, so Demi sat next to her and Taylor took the only seat left. She pushed the food around for a while, only forcing down a few small bites. She enjoyed watching Demi feed Mia, who giggled every time she gave her a bite of food. It was pretty cute and she was surprised by how adorable Mia seemed. Maybe being pregnant wouldn't be that bad…

The front door opened as Ryan finished his food, and Kevin and Danielle came walking in. "Mommy! Daddy!" He yelled, running and hugging both of them the best his little arms could.

"Hi sweetie." Danielle kissed him on the head, and then her gaze met Taylor's. Taylor nodded to her, knowing Danielle was going to ask her a million questions. She didn't really want that, but Danielle was one of her best friends and she really should explain. Danielle sighed, passing Ryan off to Kevin. "Kev, can you give us girls a minute?"

"Okay." He obliged, not pressing the subject any further. He left with Ryan and Danielle sat down at the table next to Taylor.

"So, you're pregnant?"

"Yes-" Taylor began to say, but Demi interrupted her.

"No, she doesn't know for sure yet. One test was positive, and one was negative." She told Dani.

"But one was positive!" Taylor was just plain confused. How could something so life changing be so uncertain? Pregnancy tests shouldn't be able to make mistakes like that.

Danielle put a comforting arm over her shoulder. "Tay, it could be a false positive or a false negative. You need to just go to the doctor." she advised her, obviously having gone through this before by the look of her face. Taylor just sighed and nodded, knowing that she was right.

When she said that, though, Taylor also couldn't help but be disappointed. The thought flashed through her head that she might actually want to have a baby; maybe it would solve her relationship problems once and for all.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to drive you to the airport?" Danielle asked Taylor, rubbing her back. Alex was getting back today and Taylor didn't think she could be any more nervous.<p>

"No, I already called a cab. Thanks though." Taylor stood up and took the bright sundress off her bed that she had purposely not packed, and changed from her sweats into it. She hadn't really gotten dressed in cute clothes since the whole pregnancy scare started.

"Good luck then. Are you going to tell him today?" She asked the blonde. Taylor shrugged and put a few things in her purse, including the one thing that she didn't think she would've needed for a while: a tampon. Taylor had gotten her period that morning and the disappointment couldn't be explained. She thought that she would have been relieved to not be pregnant, but she felt an ache in her heart. The thought of her and Alex having an adorable blonde-haired child made her believe that they could be a family, finally. It had made her happy.

"I might just wait." Taylor admitted, putting her bag on her shoulder and slipping on her favorite sandals.

"Taylor, you need to tell him what happened this week. You can't keep it from him."

"I will… I guess I just don't know where to start." She sighed.

"Well… Just tell him the truth. And hopefully, he'll be completely truthful back about your relationship." Danielle told her, trying to cheer her up. It didn't really help; it made her think more about everything that could possibly go wrong with that conversation.

"Yeah but if he says he doesn't want to be exclusive, I can't be with him anymore. It would kill me if he says that."

"It will all be fine, Tay." Danielle gave her a hug, and then they walked downstairs together where Kevin had already carried her suitcase earlier that day. Danielle looked out the window. "The cab is here. Good luck again and call me later to tell me what happened."

"Okay. Thanks Dani. I'll see you soon." Taylor raised the handle on her suitcase and rolled it outside, waving to Dani who was in the doorway. The cab driver got out of the cab to help her put her suitcase in the trunk and they were on their way.

The cab ride to the airport was faster than Taylor wanted. She would have liked to take as much time possible to get there. She didn't know her reaction to seeing Alex would be. She clutched her phone tightly, barely feeling it when it vibrated. She looked at the text she got from Alex saying his plane landed and she sucked in a breath. Was she gonna be sick? She closed her eyes and tried shaking off the nerves. She wasn't going to tell him right away, she had no reason to be scared.

Taylor sighed as the cab driver pulled through the airport traffic and stopped at baggage claim. "Can you wait here? I'll be right back." She asked. He nodded, so she got out and walked into the building. She had to wait for a few minutes, but then she saw her gorgeous blonde boyfriend coming down the escalator. He had a little scruff on his face, but it was cute. She really did forget how great he looked, even when he was tired from his long flight.

For that one moment when their eyes met, Taylor completely forgot about what had been happening in the past week. Alex grinned and he quickened his pace until he reached her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She squeezed him as tightly as she could and pushed her face against his chest, trying not to cry. She really did miss him, and she knew that after she really sat down and talked to him, she could possibly lose him forever.

"I missed you." He confessed, kissing her head.

"I missed you too." It came out a little muffled but she knew he heard her.

Taylor felt Alex's finger under her chin, pulling her head up to cover her lips with his. Taylor smiled and pulled away. He kept distracting her, then she would remember exactly what she had to do later and her smile dropped. Alex noticed right away.

"Tay, what's wrong?" He asked as they walked hand-in-hand to the baggage carousel. He genuinely seemed worried, but she couldn't talk about it here.

"Nothing. It just felt like you were gone forever." She intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah, I know. I wish you could have come with me. It was so beautiful there, you would have loved it." Alex told her, grabbing his suitcase with his vacant hand.

"I wish I could have been there instead of here. It's been a terrible week."

"It has? You didn't tell me anything while we talked on the phone…" They walked out of the airport and got into the cab that was waiting for them. Taylor let go of his hand slowly, trying not to make it too obvious.

"Um… yeah. That's because I didn't want to worry you while you were on your trip." Well, she was telling half the truth.

"Well, I'm back now. Want to tell me about what happened?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. She put a hand on his thigh.

"We can talk about it when we get back to the apartment. You should see it… It looks great. You'll love it. I even had them put in heated floors in the bathrooms." She told him, changing the subject finally.

"Great, I can't wait to see it. And maybe try it out…" He implied. She knew that once they were home he'd want to have sex but there was no way she was doing that. She had tried to forget that he had sex with Ariana on his trip, but it was always in the back of her mind and she couldn't get over it.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Taylor was nervously playing with her fingers, thinking about how she would begin to describe what she had been feeling lately. Taylor was thankful that his plane ride was so long, because he was too tired to question her weird mood and it gave her time to think while he was quiet. She really didn't want to get into a deep conversation in the back of a dirty cab. She wanted to wait until they were in the comfort of their own apartment.

Alex, obviously sick of the silence, leaned in and planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. She really wasn't in the mood for kissing or anything. She was too distracted to enjoy all the attention her boyfriend was giving her. She felt stiff and uncomfortable, and she knew he could tell because he pulled away soon after. He was about to talk when the cab pulled up in front of their apartment building. Alex handed the cab driver the money and they both got out on their opposite sides. Alex rolled both of their suitcases at the same time into the building, with Taylor opening the doors for him, and they stopped in front of the elevator. Taylor lightly touched his arm, and then pulled away again, not knowing what to do.

The ride up to their floor was silent, but as soon as the door closed to their apartment, Alex broke their uncomfortable silence. "What is going on, Taylor?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I've been kind of sick lately." Taylor grabbed her bag and started to go towards their bedroom.

Alex grabbed her wrist lightly and turned her around. "Tay, we've been together for five years. I know when you're upset about something."

"Really? Have we really been _together_ for five years?" Taylor shot back, speaking without really thinking.

"What?" He asked, looking shocked and confused.

"Did you have sex with Ariana?" She asked blatantly, already knowing the answer.

"Well… Yeah, but I'm allowed to… We decided that we could, right? Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad…" Her voice cracked, her emotions finally coming out.

"Then what are you? You've never been this about any of the other girls I've slept with. And I've never once bugged you about any of the guys you've been with."

"That's because I haven't _been_ with anyone else. Don't you see that? I don't want to hook up with any other guys."

"Well, that's your choice! We made a decision a long time ago that we would be together and sleep with whoever else we wanted. If you decide not to, then fine. But I'm fine with the way we have it."

"I meant kiss not fuck every fucking girl you see." She hadn't noticed the tears that were in her eyes until she felt them slip down her face.

"I don't! How could you even accuse me of that? Why are you suddenly being like this? It's like we don't even know each other! I'm not wrong for doing what you said was fine." Alex yelled, pushing his fists into the dining room table.

"Maybe we don't know each other anymore. Obviously you have no idea what I want." Taylor said angrily, not bothering to wipe away the tears that were still falling down her cheeks.

"Obviously I don't."

"I'm so glad I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't stand being stuck in this dead end relationship with you forever." Taylor cried, staring directly at him. Finally saying it out loud to him was like a punch in the chest. She wasn't intending on telling him like that.

"You thought you were pregnant? When? Why wouldn't you tell me about that?" Alex seemed angry at her instead of shocked like a normal person.

"Don't act like you care. It's not like you really would have been there for me if I was pregnant." Taylor spat.

"This is why I never wanted to be in a relationship. Girls just try to trap you." Taylor knew they were saying harsh things to each other, but she couldn't believe he just said that.

"You think I would try to trap you in a relationship by getting pregnant? You really think I would do that?" Taylor's voice softened, the tears falling faster. He was making her feel like shit, like he had never really cared about her at all. "How could you have said that you loved me a few days ago when you obviously don't? You wouldn't be saying these things unless you never loved me. If you really did love me, it would be me and only me. You wouldn't need other girls. Just one."

Alex was silent for a while and Taylor just cried. Finally, everything was on the table, and as relieving as it was, she knew what he thought of relationships now. She knew this was the end for them.

Taylor sighed. "I never did anything with any other guys because I didn't want to. I didn't need anyone other than you. But obviously you did… I wasn't enough for you." She paused. "I want a committed relationship where I'm going to be treated like I should be. And if you can't give that to me, then it's over. I can't be with you anymore."

Alex looked at her and she could have sworn she saw hurt flash through his eyes, but he hid it quickly. He just grabbed his suitcase and left, the door making an obnoxiously loud noise as the love of Taylor's life walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.. Reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED!<strong>

**:)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, Maddie and I both have jobs this summer and truthfully, we've been lazy (well, I've been lazy, and Maddie never writes). We're hoping to get out a few more chapters before school starts because we're both going to college, and we're going to be like 6-7 hours away from each other. We're gonna continue it though. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On monday morning, Miley was up well before the sun rose. She often did yoga early because it was the most peaceful time of the day. Neither Joe nor Demi woke up even close to sunrise, so she had the time to get herself to relax.<p>

Laying her mat down, she took a deep breath, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the living room. Doing the yoga in the dark forced her to clear her mind. She couldn't get distracted then by something in the apartment.

Joe's alarm clock is what pulled her out of her concentration. She glanced around, surprised that the room was fully illuminated. She couldn't believe how long she had her eyes closed without falling asleep doing yoga. That's why she started teaching it. The way it relaxed her was amazing, and she loved to help others take their mind off things that may be bothering them.

"Early morning yoga?" Joe asked, yawning. He blindly reached around the kitchen, grabbing himself a coffee cup. He placed it under their Keurig coffee maker and pressed a few buttons.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I did it. And I've been a little stressed lately, so I thought I should do it." She stood up and got a coffee cup out for herself.

"Stressed about what? Nick Jonas?" He teased, taking his now full mug out from under the spout. Miley put hers where his was, pressed a button to start the coffee, and turned back to Joe.

"I don't know Joe... He's actually kind of nice..." Miley blushed, looking down. Joe seemed surprised, but Miley expected it. She was even confused the way she had warmed up to Nick.

"Don't tell me you like him..." Joe sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"What? So what if I do? Why does it matter?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt... He seems like he could be an asshole, the same kind of guy you always go for, and it has never worked out before. What makes you think he'll be different?" He asked her seriously. Miley knew he was right, but she couldn't just write Nick off like that.

Miley just laughed weakly, trying to mask how she really felt. "Don't worry, Joe. We've barely been out on a first date."

He studied her face, then he grinned. "Okay, okay. Just be careful."

"I will, don't worry." Miley grabbed her cup and they went into their bedroom. "Can I help you pick out your outfit for work?"

"Of course you can." Miley went straight to Joe's closet and pulled out her favorite bow tie of his. It was black and white striped. Joe laughed. "You love when I wear bow ties. My boss does too, but I think they're weird looking."

"Just wear it."

"Fine. What shirt?" Joe pushed the hangers in his closet apart, looking at the options he had happened to have clean that day.

"Your red one. That would look cute." Miley grabbed it and pushed it into his arms, before going to her own dresser. "I never get to dress up. The only clothes I have that aren't from thrift stores are my workout clothes."

Joe laughed. "Of course. Because you like those the best anyways. But if you want to dress up, you should."

Miley scoffed, playfully. "Like I have anywhere to go where I can dress up."

"Then we can go to dinner this week. Somewhere fancy." Joe proposed, slipping off his t-shirt.

"Rent is due this week. There's no way I could pay for a nice dinner." Miley just sighed, peeling off the boxers she was wearing and replacing them with yoga pants.

Joe looked at her a second, and Miley knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted to offer to buy her dinner too, but he knew Miley would never let him. So he refrained, changing the rest of his clothes without another word.

Miley's Monday class went by amazingly fast. Her morning yoga made her as calm as she could be, and no one upset her during class. By the end, everyone in the class seemed more relaxed just because of Miley's attitude.

Like usual, after everyone in the class was gone, Nick was still hanging around. Miley smiled at him while she grabbed a water and handed it to him. "You did better today." She told him, hopping onto the counter and crossing her legs.

"I think I'm just getting more flexible." Nick wiggled his eyebrows at her and she playfully slapped his chest. He laughed then looked back at her. "Do you want to go out with me tonight? Maybe get some dinner or something?"

Miley debated in her head for a second. She knew she wanted to but wasn't sure if dating Nick at all was the right choice.

Nick definitely didn't like the silence, because he spoke up quickly. "Come on. I don't think I can handle being shot down again."

Miley smiled. "I guess I'll go. Because you begged."

"That was not begging!" He exclaimed, trying to regain at least some of his masculinity.

She just laughed. "Sure, Nick. So, when is this date going to be?"

"Tonight? Or is that too late of notice?" Miley wasn't about to tell him that she never has many plans, especially on weekdays, so she just smiled.

"No, tonight is great." He grinned as Miley scribbled down her address on a post-it.

"Nick-" His assistant came in, holding a blackberry out in front of her. "Sorry to interrupt. The record company is on the phone. They want to check up on you."

"Okay." Nick turned to Miley. "Seven o'clock." He kissed her on the cheek, then left with his assistant, grabbing the phone and putting it to his ear.

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous." Miley breathed out as she pushed through her clothes.<p>

"You're gonna be fine. You've been on plenty of dates." Demi told her, holding a black dress from her own closet.

"I feel like I'm in high school again. What is wrong with me?" Miley asked, looking back a the dress in Demi's hands. "That's cute. But it might be too dressy. I don't know. Oh well." She reached over and took it.

"I've never seen you like this. Are you nervous about the paparazzi or something?" Demi wondered. Miley's eyes widened and she stared straight at her best friend. Demi stood there, confused. "What?"

"I didn't even think about that. I barely remembered Nick is famous." Demi just laughed. Miley started to glare, but she couldn't help but laugh at how stupid she sounded. "I need a drink."

"Not before he gets here. You don't want to have beer breath." Demi convinced her, looking through the little amount of jewelry that Miley owned.

"Yeah, you're right." Miley slipped on the dress. Although the boob area was a little big on her, it looked great. She smiled, putting on a pair of gladiator sandals.

Miley saw Joe in her reflection in the mirror, so she spun on her heels to face him.

"Where are you going all dressed up? A date perhaps? Maybe with a certain famous guy?" He teased, helping her with the clasp of her necklace.

"Yeah... He's picking me up at seven."

"Well, have fun. Don't ditch us for famous people." He joked, falling back on his bed.

"Oh Joe, you don't need to worry. I'd rather hang out with you nobodies anyways." Miley smiled playfully at her roommates.

Demi left the room abruptly, probably to check to see if Lucas had called her. When she came back, she had a smile on her face. "Nick's here."

Miley couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since she'd been on a date, and her anxiety was pretty high, but she was excited. She grabbed her bag and left her room with Joe following close behind her.

There were a few soft knocks on the door, so she took a deep breath and opened it. Nick was holding a bouquet of flowers, wearing a button up shirt and tie with a pair of jeans. He looked incredibly attractive.

"Hey Miley. You look great."

"Thanks, so do you." She moved out of the way to introduce Nick to her friends. "This is Demi and Joe, my roommates."

Nick held his hand out and shook both of their hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nick."

Miley's eyes dropped to the flowers in his hand and Nick held them out for her. "Thank you. These are beautiful." She told him, taking them from him. She pulled out a vase from the kitchen and started filling it up with water. She put them in and walked over to Joe and Demi. "I'll see you guys later."

Joe gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and looked at her for a second. He had the protective older brother look on his face. Miley nodded and playfully hit him. She gave a little wave to Demi, then grabbed Nick's arm. Nick grinned at her and they left.

"So, where are you taking me?" Miley asked, her arm around his bicep.

"The Water Club, the new riverfront restaurant." He told her, getting into the elevator.

"Oh, I heard that one is really fancy." Miley said reluctantly. She didn't like the the idea of going to a 5 star restaurant. It intimidated her because of anything happened, there's no way she could pay for even her own meal.

"Do you not like fancy? We could go somewhere else if you want." He compromised, looking directly at her.

Miley smiled. "I know exactly where we should go."

* * *

><p>"You're a cheap date." Nick told her as he payed for the hot dogs from Bernie the hot dog man. Miley smiled and put ketchup on hers.<p>

"Better than an expensive date." She said, smirking.

"I'd be willing to spend the money on a girl who wants to be impressed."

Miley looked at him. "It's not about trying to impress. It's about having fun and getting to know each other. I don't need a fancy dinner to be woo'ed." Miley said, then took a bite of her hot dog.

"Well you're definitely different than any other girl I've ever dated." Nick told her, taking a bite of his too. Miley blushed and started walking, Nick following close behind.

Washington Square Park was virtually empty. There was the occasional jogger, but other than that they were alone. Miley and Joe walk through the park all the time in the summer since it was right across the street from them. It was a Miley's favorite part of New York.

"So, I have a quick question for you." Nick said. She nodded, telling him to go on. "Your friend Joe... What's up with him? The looks he was giving us... It looked like he was jealous."

Miley burst out laughing. "No, he's definitely not jealous. Just protective."

"He gave you a kiss."

"He's my best friend." Miley said, unable to contain her laughter. "And he is extremely gay."

Nick chuckled. "Okay, good. I was just checking."

"Don't like competition, huh?" She wondered, playfully pushing against him.

"No, I'm okay with it. Because the other guys don't have a chance." He answered, cockily.

"Hm... A little full of yourself because you're _Nick Jonas_?" Miley joked, sitting down on a bench located in the center of the park.

"Maybe just a little." He smiled at Miley and sat down next to her.

"So, tell me. How is life being you?" She crossed her legs and turned toward him.

"Well, it's fun majority of the time. I get to go to parties, meet cool people, travel the world. It has its definite advantages." He said, truthfully.

"And what about the disadvantages?" Miley wondered, thinking about what could possibly be wrong in his life.

"There's the paparazzi..." He started, pointing to a person who was crouched behind a bush that Miley hadn't noticed before. "But it also gets really lonely. I live by myself, all my friends are couples, and my family lives in Texas."

Miley was surprised by how honest he was being. "What about girlfriends or anyone like that?"

He shrugged. "I just never found anyone that fit." He smiled at her. "So, tell me about your life. The yoga... when did you start doing that?"

"Well... I did it in high school all the time. I got my degree in public relations, but it's impossible to get a job. So, I took some classes and got my certification to teach yoga."

"And you like doing it?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'd rather be doing what I went to school for, but it is a relaxing job." She told him.

"Well that's good." Miley nodded then looked over where the one paparazzi had turned into four.

"So have you ever wondered how they find out where you are?" Miley asked him, trying not to think about how people were taking her picture at that moment.

"All the time. I'm pretty sure I'm being stalked." He said, chuckling. Miley laughed and stood up, setting her hot dog on the bench.

"They'd probably get confused if you were like..." Miley walked out a little bit, then froze, putting one of her hands on her hips and one on her head.

Nick grinned. "What are you doing?"

"Posing, duh." She ran over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Miley, you're weird. You aren't supposed to pose for them..."

Miley just shrugged. "Who cares? Have some fun."

Miley smiled then twirled Miley around. She smiled at the thought of the pictures these men must be getting.

They posed for a bit, acting like complete weirdos but having a really great time. After they were a little bit out of breath, they stopped by the lit up fountain.

"I feel like a teenager." Nick said, walking backwards around the fountain. Miley followed him, walking forward, facing him.

"Me too. You seemed pretty good at that posing back there." Miley giggled, still a little embarrassed by her actions earlier.

"Well, I've done my fair share of modeling." He bragged, smoothly. But before Miley could warn him of the step behind him, Nick found himself falling backwards into the fountain. Miley couldn't help but laugh at his clumsy moment.

"What are you laughing at, missy?" Nick wondered, glaring playfully at her.

"You... fountain..." Miley could barely get out her words she was laughing so hard. "Imagine the headlines tomorrow: Nick Jonas falls into fountain on date with mystery woman. That's what you get for acting full of yourself."

Nick let out a small smile and stood up, his soaked clothes sticking to his body. He stepped out of the fountain and Miley smiled innocently. He smirked and reached out, grabbing Miley around the waist right as she was about to run away. She could feel her clothes starting to get wet as he held her close to him.

She squealed and tried to get out of his arms, but his muscular grip had quite the hold on her. "Nick! Let me go!"

He just squeezed her tighter, the water from his clothes transferring to Demi's dress. Although the water was cold, his body heat warmed her up. She enjoyed how close they were. It had been a long time since she had been with a man, and she missed the comfort of it.

After a little bit, Nick let go, but Miley didn't back away. She turned around to face him, their faces only inches apart. She was about to lean in when there was a flash. Nick closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "They ruin everything."

Miley smiled at his anger. "We can finish when they aren't there." She winked and he smiled, grabbing her hand and walking away from the fountain.

After getting ice cream cones, they started walking back towards Miley's apartment building.

"So, are you glad you decided to come?" Nick asked her, intertwining their fingers.

"I don't know... Someone got me all wet." She giggled. Nick raised his eyebrows and Miley shook her head and slapped his chest. "Not what I meant."

"Sure..." He chuckled.

Miley rolled her eyes playfully. "Dirty, dirty." She paused, changing the subject. "But I am glad I agreed. I had fun."

"I bet you're wishing you said yes the first time I asked you, huh?"

"I'm actually glad I didn't." He looked at her questioningly. "Tell me something. How interested would you have been if I gave in right away?"

Nick was quiet for a while, thinking about Miley's question. Then he answered. "I guess I was a little bit more attracted to you after you turned me down. It's never happened to me before."

"Never?" Miley couldn't imagine a life where everyone was in love with her. She looked back at him. "Does that make dating easier or harder?"

Nick looked surprised that she asked that. "No one's ever asked that before. They always assume it makes dating easier. But it doesn't. Yeah, I can get girls, but dating them is hard. A lot of girls use me for the things I have."

"Fame, money?"

He nodded. "They don't like me for me. Well, when they try to get to know me, they find out I'm an asshole."

"Every guy is an asshole some of the time. It doesn't make you a bad person." Miley reassured him, squeezing his hand.

Nick smiled and thanked her as they crossed the street to Miley's apartment building. She didn't want it to end yet. He walked her all the way up to her apartment door and Miley stopped to look at him. Before he could say anything, Miley grabbed the back of his neck and pushed their lips together. Nick happily returned the kiss, resting his hand on her waist. They pulled away after a short time, not wanting to rush anything.

Nick had one of the widest grins Miley had ever seen on him. She just smiled and gave him a hug. "Goodnight Nick." Miley took out her keys and unlocked her door, pulling herself inside the apartment. She smiled one last time at him, then closed the door.

"Hey there Ms. Smiley Miley. Good date?" Joe asked, sitting on the couch.

"The best." Miley could not stop smiling as she went into her room and began to peel the damp clothes off her body. She wracked her brain for a date where she'd had that much of a connection with someone, but she came up blank.

Quickly throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she ran and jumped on the couch next to Joe. "He's so cute... And really sweet. And honest." Miley gushed, then noticed that Demi wasn't there. "Where is Demi?"

"Where do you think?" He said, bitterly.

"Joe, you gotta stop this jealousy thing with Demi and Lucas. Green is not a good color on you." Miley poked his stomach, and he laughed, some of Miley's good mood rubbing off on him.

"So, tell me about your date. And don't skip anything."

* * *

><p>After Miley's Wednesday class, Nick stayed after. Miley smiled and pulled him in for a hug as soon as everyone else was gone.<p>

"Hey, I have a question for you." Nick said, pulling away from the hug.

"Sure, what's up?" Miley wondered, sitting down on her couch.

"Do you like dogs?" Miley just nodded, confused at his random question. "I have to go to Texas because my dad had a heart attack. My plane leaves in a little over an hour."

"Oh my gosh Nick, I'm so sorry." Miley said, sympathetically. Nick waved her off.

"Oh, it's okay. The doctors said he's going to be just fine. I just really should go visit him, since I haven't seen him in a while. But I have a dog... He needs someone to feed and walk him tonight and tomorrow morning. Would you be able to? I usually would ask Tori, but she already had requested off months ago." He rambled.

Miley smiled at him. "Sure, I love dogs. I can go after work tonight."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it, Miley." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "This will get you into the building. When you go into the elevator, type in 9821. The elevator brings you right up into my apartment."

"That's confusing. You must live in a fancy shmancy apartment building." Miley observed, smiling at him.

Nick shook his head at her, laughing. "You'll find out tonight I guess. They're called the Silver Towers apartment buildings on 42nd Street and 11th Ave. I can get my driver to pick you up, if you want."

"No, I can take the subway. No worries." As appealing as a driver sounded to her, she didn't want to have to take expensive things from him.

"If you're sure..." Miley nodded. "Anyways, Elvis will love you. He's really friendly. I left instructions on my counter. You can text me if you have any problems, though. I'll be on a private plane, so my phone will work." He smiled. "Or text me anyways."

Miley chuckled. "I will. Good luck with your dad."

"Thanks." Nick handed her his key. "Then... maybe when I get back we can go out again."

"I'd like that. A lot, actually." Miley smiled genuinely at him. He lightly grabbed the side of her face, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. Miley could feel the flutters erupt in her stomach. His lips were incredibly soft, and she already loved kissing them.

Nick pulled away. "I'll see you at class on Friday." Grinning, he left the studio.

The rest of the day, Miley's mind was filled with Nick. His gorgeous curly hair, his big muscular arms, everything. She let out an involuntary sigh as she finished stacking the yoga mats in the corner of the room. Grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder, she exited the studio, locking it, and heading towards the subway station. She tried to think about if there was a stop on 42nd street. She decided that there was, but grabbed a map when she got on the subway anyways.

She got off on the correct stop and started walking down the street. She clutched her pepper spray in her hand even though it looked like a nice neighborhood. New York is unpredictable.

She walked the three blocks quickly, glad tennis shoes were in her daily work uniform. When she was in view of Nick's apartment building, she couldn't believe her eyes. They were two completely mirrored skyscrapers. They were beautiful and she couldn't wait to see his apartment.

It took her a couple tries to open the door with Nick's key, but she finally did. And she earned herself quite a few looks as she walked through the lobby. She felt out of place in such a luxurious building. Miley pressed the up button for the elevator, wishing it would move faster. It dinged a little less than a minute later, and Miley stepped in, typing the four letter combination Nick had told her earlier. The elevator shot up, and Miley watched as the numbers passed the 10's, the 20's, the 30's, then finally stopping on the 42nd floor. The doors slid open, revealing Nick's apartment. It was amazing, extremely modern, and expensive looking.

A big golden retriever ran up to her, and she was forced to stop ogling Nick's living arrangements. Miley smiled and scratched behind his ear. "Hi Elvis. I'm Miley." He barked, wagging his tail. She giggled and walked into the kitchen, finding the note Nick wrote for her on the counter. She followed the instructions perfectly, giving Elvis three scoops of food and refilling his water bowl.

After Elvis ate, Miley attached his leash and they went back down to ground level and started to walk towards the Hudson river. Elvis was a very enthusiastic dog, and he was damn adorable.

About five minutes into the walk, Miley's phone started going off. She switched the leash from her right hand to her left and answered the phone without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey." Nick's voice answered back. "I just landed in Dallas. Have you gone to feel Elvis yet?"

"Yeah, we're on a walk right now. He's so adorable, Nick." Miley pet Elvis' head, smiling.

"Like owner, like dog." Miley laughed, and Nick continued. "Hey, you're welcome to eat dinner at my place if you want. I have plenty of food, as you know. Since you helped me pick it out. And I bet Elvis would like some company for a little bit."

"That sounds great, but I'd be afraid of messing things up. Everything is so clean and perfect." Miley half-joked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have a cleaning lady that comes."

"Of course you do. That doesn't surprise me." Nick chuckled at her. Miley turned Elvis around and they started to walk back towards Nick's apartment.

"So, what do you want to do on our next date?" Nick asked. Miley thought about it for a second, then answered.

"Something fun." She said, giving a very vague idea.

"What are you saying? That our last date wasn't fun?" Miley could hear the smile in his voice.

"Of course it was fun. But sometimes I want to be surprised with something unusual. Just a little tip for you." Miley smiled to herself, surprised by her forwardness.

Nick agreed, and they talked until Nick got to the hospital. She wished him good luck for the second time that day, and then finished Elvis' walk.

"What should I have for dinner, Elvis?" Miley asked after they got back into Nick's apartment. Elvis barked and Miley laughed, opening the pantry cabinet. She looked through it, then she stopped, looking around the kitchen. It felt kind of weird that she was in Nick's apartment alone, but not as weird as she thought it would be. And she couldn't help but imagine being here with Nick. Them cooking dinner together, cuddling up on the couch, and falling asleep together. She wanted that again. That sense of home she got when she was with a guy. She already felt it with Nick, and that freaked her out a little bit. It was happening so fast, and she didn't want to slow it down.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading &amp; please review :) We love hearing your feedback!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW. Two chapters in one week? You guys are so lucky ;)**

**But really, we're trying to get as much done before our schedules get ****crazy, and you guys get to reap the benefits.**

**This chapter is sort of a filler. More fun stuff is coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Demi stood at the Jonas' kitchen counter, a chef's knife in hand. She finished chopping up a bunch of green onions before moving on to julienne some carrots. "Hey Ry, do you want a carrot?" she asked, popping one of the orange slices into her mouth.<p>

"Yuck!" the toddler exclaimed, pausing to stick his tongue out before continuing to scribble in his Cars coloring book.

"Make sure you don't get any crayon on the counter," she warned, putting the knife down to retrieve a toy Mia had thrown from her position in her Exersaucer.

"I won't!"

Demi heard the front door open. "Mommy's home," she announced as clacking of Danielle's heels grew closer.

"Hey guys," Dani cooed as she entered, dropping her purse on the floor and picking up her daughter. "How was your day?" she asked, planting a kiss on Ryan's head.

"Look!" Ryan pushed his coloring book in his mom's direction.

"Those are awesome honey!" She turned her attention to Demi. "What are you making Dem? It smells amazing."

"Thai chicken basil stir fry.". Demi dumped the vegetables into the already steaming wok. As soon as Kevin and Dani learned of Demi's culinary talents she began making dinner for the family regularly.

Dani set Mia back in the Exersaucer. "Kevin's not going to be home until really late, you should stay for dinner."

Demi smirked. "Why, do you need to vent?"

Giving her a look, Dani covered Ryan's ears. "Yes, because all of my clients today were total assholes."

"Really?" Demi raised her eyebrows. "Maybe you should have chosen a career that doesn't make you answer to such snobby people."

"Not everyone's bad, today was just more stressful than others." She ran a hand through her hair. "Working on Taylor's dress for the Billboard awards is the only thing that kept me sane. Have I showed it to you yet?"

Demi shook her head. "Have you talked to her recently?" she asked, straying slightly from the topic. Her and Taylor had gotten close over the week they'd spent together. She hadn't heard anything from her since she left a couple days before though and she was a little worried.

Dani sat down at the counter next to Ryan. "Kind of. I've talked to her on the phone a few times but it was mostly to get ideas for the dress. I know her and Alex got in a huge fight. I think Nick said that Alex isn't even staying at their apartment. He's apparently crashing with someone from his agency."

"I wonder how Tay's handling it."

"My guess is not very well." Dani stole a few carrots Demi had left on the counter for Ryan. "Alex is her life."

Demi nodded in agreement as she thought back to the previous week with Taylor. She had been a wreck and she was still with Alex at that point. "I feel bad. I wish there was something I could do for her."

"You can't fix everything Dem," Dani reminded her with a weary smile. She knew Demi's tendencies to be a fixer. She threw out all her personal issues aside whenever someone was in need. She couldn't help it, it was just how she was.

"I know, but I can still try."

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you're making dinner tonight," Joe exclaimed as soon as Demi set foot inside the apartment.<p>

"Sorry." She threw her purse on the couch. "I'm changing then going to Lucas'. Why don't you and Miles order chinese or something?"

"Can't." Miley walked out of the bedroom and headed to the hall mirror to fix her lipstick. "I'm going out with Nick."

"Again? He must like you." Demi smirked, peeling off her t-shirt.

"You know, me being gay doesn't give you two a personal invitation to strip whenever you want to."

"Yes it does." Miley wrinkled her face up in the mirror in distaste. She pulled off her jeans and started back for the bedroom. "Demi, help me."

"Those jeans were fine," Demi griped, following her best friend. "And Nick probably doesn't even care what you're wearing." She let out a small gasp as they entered the room. "What did you do?" Clothes were strewn everywhere, shoes were scattered around and the dresser top looked like it was getting eaten by jewelry.

"I swear I'll clean it later I just don't know where he's taking me and it's making my outfit choice very difficult."

Still shirtless, Demi opened a drawer. "You're honestly the most indecisive person when it comes to clothes."

Miley took off her floral top. "He just texted me and said 'dress casual'. Do you think that means we're getting dirty?"

After trading in her own jeans for yoga pants and pulling on a soft, gray tee she had stolen from Lucas, she turned her attention to her impatient friend. Miley was now still pouting and was now sporting an off-the-shoulder, baggy, white t-shirt. Demi tilted her head to the side. "You should probably wear pants."

"No, I was planning on going pants-less. Nick would like that."

"Yeah he would, ya slut. Put on some shorts."

Miley searched the room before finally deciding on a pair of tribal print cutoffs. "How do I look?"

"Ummm..." Demi grabbed the bottom of the shirt and tied a small knot, exposing a bit of midriff. "Perfect."

"You're the best Dem, thank you. Say hey to Luke for me."

When Miley finally rushed out, Demi's urge to clean the room came out and she started tidying up. It was another one of the things she just couldn't help, she needed things clean. Miley always left messes and it drove her nuts. Mid-clean she spotted Joe in the doorway. "Oh hey Joeypoo."

"Can I come to Lucas' with you?"

"No," Demi laughed. The question didn't phase her as Joe had asked this before, many times.

"You never let me come," he whined, sounding about as annoying as Ryan.

"Yeah." She grabbed her purse. "Because we usually have sex."

Joe scowled. "TMI."

Demi pulled him into a hug despite his grumpy mood. "Don't wait up. I'm probably sleeping over."

"Of course you are."

There was no way Demi was going to help his mood so she just left, grabbing a cab once she was outside. She took felt her phone buzz and checked it quick. Lucas was making dinner. Suddenly she was extremely glad she had eaten with the Jonas'. He was an absolute terrible cook and her particular palate rejected everything he made for her besides cereal. Even though he grew up with personal chefs who tried to teach him, he was hopelessly awful. Although he grew up with all the perks imaginable, he wasn't spoiled or bratty like the rest of the filthy rich Demi had encountered. He was modest with his money and was an absolute sweetheart.

When she entered his apartment a few minutes later she was hit with the stench of spoiled milk. "Lucas!" She called, starting towards the kitchen.

Lucas looked flustered when she walked in. His hair was messed up like he had been running his fingers through it in frustration. "Hey, you're right on time, I'm almost done."

Demi surveyed the room. Measuring cups were in the sink and two pots were on the stove, one of which was bubbling with a white liquid. "I'm not eating that Luke," she informed him, walking over to turn off the stove and plant a kiss on his lips.

His face fell. "Why not?"

Pulling opens drawer, she grabbed a wooden spoon and dipped it into the bubbly white mess. "Tell me how that tastes."

She brought the spoon up and he obediently drank it down. His cheerful face contorted into one of disgust in seconds. He rushed to the sink and put his mouth under the faucet. "I suck," he groaned.

"You're not supposed to boil dairy like that. It's okay, you're learning.". She stood behind him, massaging his shoulders comfortingly. "Besides, I think it's cute that you tried."

"I'm just gonna order a pizza. Do you want some?"

"Nah." Demi took the spoiled pans and moved them to the sink. "I ate with Danielle and the kids."

Lucas grabbed her wrists to prevent her from starting to clean. "Stop. I'll get it later, you need to sit down. I'm gonna go order and get some wine."

"Fine." She sighed and made her way out of the kitchen. Padding down the hall, she pushed open the door to Lucas' master bedroom, jumping onto the king-sized bed. His comforter pillowed around her and she pulled herself backwards to lean against the headboard. Lucas always knew when she was getting too uptight or going all cleaning lady and he knew how to reign her in. It was one of the many reasons he was so perfect for her, he helped her relax.

Lucas poked his head around the door. "Cabernet Sauvignon?" He held up the bottle of wine and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're a dork."

Lucas shrugged, walking into the room and set the bottle down on the beside table. "I know, but you love it."

Demi smiled and pulled him down next to her, giving him a kiss. "Can we watch a movie?"

"I thought we could talk for a little while first. I didn't get to see you at all yesterday."

"You honestly want to know what I did last night with Miley and what I did with a baby and a toddler for ten hours?"

"No, I actually want to tell you something amazing that I found out today but I thought I'd be polite and let you go first."

"Hmmm, well let me think," she started, deciding to tease him. "Ryan peed in one of Dani's potted plants and I made them a _delicious_ dinner. Too bad you didn't get any."

"I think you should be nicer to the person who is about to tell you something amazing. I could just keep it to myself."

"Is it something about me?" she wondered, snuggling close to him. When he first said he had news the only thing that popped into her head was that he was hosting an astronomy show at the library or something equally nerdy.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I don't tell things to rude people."

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "Tell me Luke." She tilted her head up and brought her lips as close to his as she could without them touching. "Please..."

Lucas leaned down, closing the gap between their lips. He then settled back and cleared his throat obnoxiously. "I had lunch with my mom today."

"And..." Demi prompted him. It was hard to keep an enormous grin from breaking out on her face because good news after lunch with his mom could only mean one thing. Lucas' parents were combined CEO and CFO for American Express. His mom had been helping Demi manage her savings accounts and figuring out the start up costs for her restaurant.

"She said your last deposit met your final goal. She was going to call you but I wanted to be the one to tell you."

Demi let the smile spread across her face. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Lucas nodded. "It means you have enough saved up to start your restaurant."

Demi squealed and threw her arms around him. "That's so exciting!"

He pulled away after squeezing back. "There is one other thing though."

Her face fell immediately. "What?" She had been saving for this ever since she first started cooking when she was eighteen. Every babysitting job, every hour she spent delivering for Pizza Hut, and every day she spent at the Jonas' was basically put into this dream. She did not want to hear another setback this far into the game.

"My mom said that the real estate prices have been rising like crazy lately and the areas you wanted for the location are a little out of your budget. She said if you are serious about getting a prime location there's still a couple thousand more you'd have to save and loans you'd have to take out."

"Oh, that's not that bad," she said, relieved that the setback was only a minor one. "We should uncork that wine." She pointed to the unopen bottle next to him. All her hard work was finally paying off and she was ready to celebrate.

Lucas reached for the bottle but stopped his hand short. "There was another thing I wanted to ask you."

"Go on..."

"Well, I was thinking that since you don't have that much left to save that it would be able to happen faster if you weren't paying rent. It's a huge chunk of money every month that could be going to your account. I was wondering if you'd consider finally moving in with me?"

Demi sighed. This wasn't the first time Lucas had brought it up and her answer was still the same from the last time he asked. She looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers.

Lucas read her silence as the no she had intended it to be and groaned, leaning back against the headboard. "Seriously Dem, we've been dating for three years. This isn't normal. What is still holding you back?"

"I'm just not ready yet Luke. I've told you that so many times. I don't know why you can't wait."

"I've been waiting a long time Demi. You've given me nothing but excuses every time I ask."

"Can we please just drop this. I don't want to talk about it right now and its not worth fighting over."

"Another excuse..." Lucas murmured.

"You're really not going to drop this?"

"No. I don't know what your deal is. All you say is that you're not ready. You basically live here anyways. You're always sleeping over and cooking and cleaning. Why is making it official such a big deal? Don't you want to live with me?"

"I do, it's just..."

"Just what?!"

Lucas' voice was rising and Demi didn't want to deal with it. She didn't have the energy to fight back to him. She knew nothing positive would come out of it. Instead of saying something she pulled back the covers and stood up without a word. She didn't even glance back as she walked out of the room and down the hall into the dark living room. Sitting down on the cool leather couch she grabbed a throw pillow, holding it close. She absolutely hated fighting with Lucas, especially when it was about something as simple as moving in with him. Her real reasoning behind her saying no was something she hadn't told Lucas yet, she had commitment problems. When she was in therapy back in high school for her eating disorder her therapist had told her that she had started because she wanted control things. Even though she was healthy now, the need to to control was still there for her. Taking care of the kids, paying her own rent, and even her excessive cleaning were all things she had control of. Fully committing to Lucas and moving in with him scared her because it wouldn't be all up to her then. She hated that she was like that and she hated that it was hurting Lucas because she kept rejecting him. Hugging the pillow closer, she let out a ragged breath as she heard Lucas' footsteps in the hallway.

He sat down next to her wordlessly and she let him pull her into his side. "I'm sorry I ruined the news by bringing this up," he said finally. "You know I only want this because I love you."

Demi grabbed the hand that was around her. "I know..."

"You do know that were are going to have to talk about this sooner or later though. It's not something that will just go away."

"Yeah. Just not now, okay?"

"Fine." Lucas sighed, kissing the top of her head. "Can we go back to my room now?"

Demi nodded and stood up, keeping a hold on his hand as they made there way back to the bedroom. Lucas uncorked the bottle and handed it over to her. "Can we watch a movie now?" She repeated her question that had gotten ignored before everything else had started up.

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Sure." She pulled the comforter over her legs once more and took a sip straight from the bottle. Everything resumed back to a peaceful manner as they shared the bottle and watched the movie unfold before them. Any remnants from their disagreement were gone except Lucas definitely wasn't getting any ass that night.

* * *

><p>At work the next day Demi was at her wits end. Mia had caught a cold and was extremely fussy. Demi had been holding her for the last two hours and her arms were dead. Dani thankfully bustled in a half hour earlier than usual, dragging a large dress bag behind her.<p>

"You might want to take this one to the doctor," Demi told her, continuing to bounce the whimpering baby.

"I know." Dani laid the bag down on the couch and took her daughter. "I was up half the night with her. I'll try to get her in tomorrow."

"Oh good. And sorry I don't have dinner for you. I couldn't put her down."

"It's fine. I might just get McDonalds with the kids. Kevin won't be home until late again. But you could do one thing for me..." Dani smiled hopefully.

"Sure, what do you need?"

Dani motioned to the dress bag. "I finished Taylor's dress for the Billboard Awards. Could you drop it off at her apartment for me. I meant to do it on my way home but I totally spaced out. I can give you the address."

"Yeah, totally. I still haven't talked to her yet."

"She didn't answer when I called today which is weird for her. I'm pretty sure she's shutting everyone out."

After getting the address from her Demi grabbed the dress bag. "Say bye to Ryan for me. He's in his room having a fit because I wouldn't bake him cupcakes."

Rubbing her face, Dani sighed. "Awesome."

"See ya tomorrow." Demi slipped on her shoes and walked out, catching a cab.

The cab driver knew the address and had her there quickly. She paid the driver and pulled the bulky bag out with her. Someone was coming out of the building so Demi held the door, looking at which apartment was Taylor's. 12B. She took the elevator to the twelfth floor and got out, knocking on the apartment door.

The door swung open, revealing Taylor. The disheveled look Demi was expecting couldn't have been further from the truth. Her hair was tied up in a floral print bandana that matched a short apron she was wearing over a sundress. Her makeup was done perfectly and she honestly looked like a 1950s housewife.

"Hey Demi!" she greeted, her voice far too chipper and cheerful for her circumstances.

"Hey, I got your dress." Demi lifted up the bag slightly and handed it to her.

"Yay!" Taylor opened the door wider to let Demi in. "I'm so glad she made you bring it, I've been meaning to call you. Have you seen the dress yet?"

Demi shook her head, walking into the apartment. "No, but from what Dani's told me, it's beautiful."

"Want me to try it on?"

"Sure." She agreed, not wanting to turn down her enthusiastic offer.

"Okay, I'll be right back. There's some cookies in the kitchen if you want some."

Taylor rushed down a hallway with the bag and Demi wandered into the kitchen, observing the newly modeled place. It was really nice and unnaturally clean. It even passed her own OCD inspection. In the kitchen she was met by more of a disaster. As if her mood itself wasn't weird enough, it looked as it Taylor was trying to bake cookies for the entire population of New York City. There were full baking sheets scattering the counter-tops with a variety of cookies filling each one. Demi looked around before selectign a peanut butter cookie off a seemingly half-eaten tray. Sitting down on a stool, she ate and pulled out her buzzing phone.

"Hey," she answered through a mouthful of cookie.

"Are you done with work yet? I'm so bored," Miley whined on the other side.

"Where's your boy?"

"Working." Demi heard her sigh as if not seeing Nick was the end of the world. "And can we have tacos tonight?"

Demi laughed. "Yoga food disgusting today?"

"You'd think that since we're catered lunch that it would be good. But no, it was freaking tofu."

"Okay, well I shouldn't be too long." She glanced towards where Taylor had disappeared to. "Would you mind if I brought Taylor with me? I dropped off a dress for her and she's acting super weird. Plus she's baked like fifty thousand batches of cookies."

"I don't mind. But do you think she'd mind if I talked about Nick? I'm sorry, it's all I have been talking about lately, I just can't help it."

"Probably not, it's not like she dated him. And you still haven't told me about your secret date yet because I was at Lucas'. I want details when I get home."

"Okay. But hurry up, I'm starving."

Demi shook her head as she hung up, setting her phone down on the counter.

There was a clacking in the hall and Taylor reappeared. "What do you think?!"

The dress was a gorgeous salmon color. It was boat necked, had cap sleeves, a triangular cutout in the front and even a sexy slit up the leg where her leg could peek out. Taylor turned and showed the back. There was a tiny train and the top was cut out, with fabric weaving across the light skin of Taylor's back. "It looks amazing. Dani did a great job," Demi complimented.

"Yeah, she does all my stuff." Taylor twirled again. "Did you try a cookie?"

"Oh yeah, they were great." Demi paused. "Do you want to hang out with Miley and I tonight?"

Taylor stopped spinning. "Sure. I just gotta change out of this. Are we going anywhere?"

"Just to our apartment. Miley wants me to make tacos. We will most likely end up watching sappy movies and eating ice cream."

A real smile broke out on Taylor's face, replacing the forced one she had been wearing since she had opened the door. "That sounds perfect right now."

* * *

><p>When Demi and Taylor got to the Waverly Place apartment they found Miley sprawled out on the couch playing Temple Run. She didn't make the slightest effort to look up when they walked in.<p>

Demi jumped over the couch on top of Miley. "Dem, the demon monkeys ate me!" she groaned.

"Tough." Demi rolled off of her and stood up again. "I wanna hear about your surprise date with Nick."

"Me too," Taylor added. She plopped down next to Miley, now clad in jeans and a yellow t-shirt. "Where'd you guys go?"

Miley tossed her iPod Touch off to the side. "It was so fun. We started out by rollerblading in Central Park and just talked. Once it started getting dark he took me to this high end, outdoor cafe place for dinner. I don't remember the name, it was something french, but it was so good." She smiled, leaning back. "It's like every time I hang out with him, the more I like him. You were right before Taylor, he really is sweet."

"I'm glad you took a chance with him." Taylor said. "I am surprised about all the cute stuff he's doing for you. I didn't think Nick had a romantic bone in his body."

"He does now."

Demi shook her head. "I haven't seen you like this since Liam Miles..."

The smile and daydream-y look on Miley's face didn't falter at the slightest at the mention of her ex's name. "It's better than that."

"Nick hasn't been like this in a long time either. You're really lucky." Taylor looked down, her chipper facade finally falling.

Demi looked down sympathetically and joined them on the couch. "Have you heard from Alex at all Tay?"

The blonde didn't move, her curls hiding the expression on her face. "We haven't talked since the fight."

Demi put a comforting hand on her arm. "He'll come around. You just need to give him some time."

Taylor looked up again, any traces of sadness gone. "It's fine."

Demi could tell that was all she was going to get out of her about Alex and decided to let it go. "Are you guys ready for some tacos?" Her two friends nodded in agreement so she made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading &amp; please review :) We always really appreciate it!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews on the last two chapters :) Here's another one. If you haven't noticed, we're trying to get as many done before college starts**

**Here's some Niley :)**

* * *

><p>"That food was so good." Nick raved, holding the restaurant door open for Miley to walk through. His hand found hers and he let the door close, following her to his car. Her fingers intertwined with his and she looked at him.<p>

"Yeah, it was delicious. Thanks, Nick." She smiled at him as they approached Nick's Mustang. Before Nick could open Miley's door for her, she lightly pushed him against the side of the car. She smirked at him. "Where are we going now?"

Nick almost laughed at the force she used. He was definitely a lot bigger than she was, and she was so cute and petite. Her trying to trap him was adorable.

"Well, as much as I'd like to see where this takes us... I was planning on taking you down to 21 to meet a few of my friends. But we can be a little bit late..." Nick trailed off, pulling Miley against him and capturing her lips with his. He flipped them over, not having to use too much force. She didn't seem to mind, though. He let more of his weight push her against the car and grabbed her ass, pulling her up. She hitched her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself up.

Nick was shocked by how sexy this girl was. He had always dated famous women because their lifestyle matched his, but he really felt a connection with Miley. And as much as he wanted to rip all of her clothes off in the darkness of the restaurant's parking lot, he shouldn't. Sex could make or break a relationship and he wasn't sure if he was willing to risk it just yet.

Nick pulled away, lightly setting Miley on the ground. He stepped away from the door, bringing her with him, and pulled her door open. "Let's go before we get in trouble or something."

Miley smiled. "Okay, I guess..." She said, faking an exaggerated sigh as she climbed into the passenger seat. Nick laughed, shut her door, and got in on the driver's side.

Miley turned her body, tucking her legs under her body. Nick looked at her, putting his keys in the ignition but not starting the car.

"So, who are we meeting up with tonight? Justin and Selena?" Miley asked, pulling the skirt down on her dress so it wouldn't ride up.

Nick smiled at how cute she looked. "Yeah, those two and Alex. And possibly Taylor, but her and Alex don't know the other might come." Nick told her, half of him hoping that Taylor wouldn't come. The other half wanted them to work it out, but maybe not around Miley.

"Drama..." Miley joked, probably a little bit tipsy from the glass of wine she had at dinner. Nick grinned and started the car. His hand fell on Miley's thigh as he drove out of the parking lot.

Soho wasn't too far away from the club, so Nick was parking around the corner from 21 in just a few minutes. He parked and saw out of the corner of his eye Miley starting to open her door. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stopped her. "Wait, wait."

He quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for her. Miley giggled as she got out. "You know, you don't have to open every door for me. Don't get me wrong, it's very sweet, but I'm an adult."

"I just like taking care of my girl." Nick wanted to cringe after he said it. He wasn't exactly sure how she'd react to it.

To Nick's surprise, Miley just smiled and intertwined their fingers. She didn't turn him down, but he was kind of wondering what she was thinking. He could never tell if she was happy, nervous, upset, or annoyed.

When they got to the line in front of the club, Nick pulled Miley up front and the bouncer let them in right away. She didn't look surprised. In fact, she was probably expecting it by now. Miley had spent enough time with Nick now to know that he got special treatment. He didn't want to show off, but people just did it for him.

The first thing they did was stop at the bar. Nick turned to her and leaned closer to her ear, speaking over the noise. "What do you want to drink?"

Miley didn't even hesitate. "A Budweiser."

Nick looked at her, confused. "Really, Miley. You can get anything you want."

Miley scrunched her eyebrows. "I know. But I want a Budweiser."

Nick smiled and ordered their drinks. Miley really was different. He'd never dated anyone who ordered anything close to a beer. It was always a fruity mixed drink.

The bartender handed them his scotch on the rocks and her beer and they walked off, trying to find his friends. Nick stood on his tiptoes and spotted them at their normal booth. His hand was still holding Miley's, so maneuvering through the club was fairly easy.

"Nick!" Selena knocked back a shot, then ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Nick stumbled backwards, surprised at her sudden burst of affection. She jumped down and looked at Miley, smiling drunkenly. "You must be Miley. Nick couldn't wait to introduce you. I'm Selena."

"Nice to finally meet you." Miley said politely even though she must've known how drunk Selena was. Justin walked over, his arm wrapping around Selena's back. He introduced himself to Miley and then brought Selena back to the table to take another shot.

After Selena finished the shot, she ran back over in front of Miley. "I have to pee. Come with me Miley!" Before Nick could even object, Selena had dragged Miley too far away from him. He sighed and took a seat at the booth across from Alex who was hunched over his drink.

"Hey Al, what's going on?" Nick asked him, taking a sip from his drink.

"I don't know. I miss Taylor." Nick silently wondered how many drinks he'd had. Alex had never been one to talk about his feelings so openly.

"What's going on with that?" Justin wondered, reading Nick's mind.

"We haven't talked in so long. I'm just confused. I love her, but I don't know exactly what I want." Nick has never seen Alex look so depressed. He made a mental note to take Alex golfing or fishing or something to take his mind off Taylor.

"So... Miley's pretty hot." Justin observed. Psh. Like Nick didn't already know that. "How'd you finally score that?"

"I just asked her out." Nick shrugged, not showing that Justin's comment bugged him.

"Simple. But you are Nick Jonas, so you don't need to be elaborate."

Nick chuckled at Alex's comment because he did have to work hard to get Miley to go out with him. But he wasn't about to admit that.

A minute later, Miley and Selena emerged from the crowd of people, both laughing hysterically. Nick was nervous, wondering why they were both laughing so much. Nick stood up and smiled nervously. "What's so funny?"

Selena just giggled and sat on Justin's lap in the booth. Nick stared at Miley with a questioning look.

Miley grinned. "Selena may have told a couple stories from when you two were dating. Including one that was very... intimate." Nick groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Which story was it?"

"Well, I guess one night you were about to have sex and Selena had to work for an hour to... get you in the mood." Oh god. Nick wanted to die right then and there. He couldn't believe Selena would tell Miley that. Even if she was wasted.

Miley grabbed onto his bicep and smiled. "Don't be embarrassed, Nick. It's actually kind of reassuring to know that you aren't perfect."

Nick grinned, about to say something when the song changed and Selena jumped up. "I love this song! Come on, let's dance!" She grabbed Miley's forearm and dragged her to the dance floor. Nick sighed and followed after the two girls. He observed as Miley swayed her hips, holding on to the neck of her beer bottle tightly. Nick just watched as her and Selena held hands, laughing about the way they were dancing. Nick smiled, getting close enough to wrap one of his arms around Miley's waist. She jumped a little, turned around and relaxed at the sight of him. Turning back around, Miley continued swaying, pushing her lower half towards Nick.

They danced for a while, then moved their way over to the bar. Both their drinks were gone and they were ready for a second round. The bartender was too distracted by a group of slutty girls, though, to get them their drinks.

"Hold on, I'll try to get his attention." Miley said, walking towards the girls. Nick watched as she tried to call for the bartender.

"Hey." Nick turned to see a cute girl sitting on the stool next to him. Her auburn hair was pretty and she had nice green eyes. Miley's eyes were still better.

"Hi." He turned back around.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She asked, obviously not taking the hint Nick was throwing at her. He turned barely, shook his head no, and looked back at Miley, who now had the full attention of the bartender.

"Come on... I've seen you take girls home from this club on multiple occasions. That's all I want. A good one night stand." Nick usually would have been all over this girl and her killer, but slutty, confidence. But he already had a hotter girl that he came with.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But he's taken." Speaking of her... Nick smirked at the girl and turned, smiling at Miley. She sat down and handed him his drink. "Sorry..."

"Oh no, it was great. In fact, it was kinda sexy." Even in the darkness of the club, he could see the pink rise on her cheeks. "Do you want to leave? We could go hang out at my place."

Miley nodded and finished her beer in just a few swallows, while Nick downed the rest of his own drink.

After saying goodbye to Nick's friends, they exited the club. They started walking down the street towards where his Mustang was parked. Miley held out her hand and Nick looked at her, confused. She rolled her eyes. "Let me drive. You've had more to drink than me. Give me the keys." There was no way. Nick's Mustang was like his baby. He never let anyone drive it.

"No, I'm fine. I can drive."

Miley pouted, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Damn. She already had him wrapped around her little finger. He closed his eyes and dropped the keys into her open palm. She laughed. "Baby."

Nick was tense for a while, but once he saw that Miley was a good driver, he relaxed. And once he finally stopped worrying, he got the chance to check her out. She did look sexy behind the wheel of his car.

He put his hand on her thigh as he instructed her to his parking garage. She parked and they got out, linking hands when they met back up. Miley grinned at him. "That wasn't so bad, huh?" She teased, bumping hips with him. Nick chuckled, shaking his head.

"Within a few minutes, Nick and Miley were walking into his apartment. Nick flipped on the lights and set his wallet and keys on the table by the elevator. Miley dropped her tiny purse next to his stuff and kicked her shoes off, walking straight into his living room. Nick smiled at how comfortable she seemed to be already. Nick took a right and entered the kitchen, turning on the under-cabinet lights.

"Nick? Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry again." Miley yelled from the living room.

Nick grinned. "Of course I do. Oreos or goldfish?"

There was a brief pause, Miley debating between the two. "Oreos!" She finally decided. Nick grabbed the pack of double stuffed cookies and walked into the living room to find Miley sprawled out on his big sofa. He chuckled. "Comfortable?"

Miley's eyes met his and she sat up, grabbing the Oreos. "This couch in unbelievably soft and squishy."

"I'm glad you like it." Nick paused. "So, I'm actually surprised you drink beer instead of hard alcohol.

"I think vodka and stuff tastes disgusting." She stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

"Well then obviously you've never had a good drink. Here, come with me. And bring the Oreos." He grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. He led her to the bar where he pulled out a stool and she sat down, setting the pack of cookies on the counter. Nick got behind the bad, taking out a few different glass bottles, some juice out of the mini fridge, and some club soda. He mixed the ingredients together in a martini shaker and poured it into a glass, handing it to Miley.

She looked skeptical at first, then took a tiny sip. Nick knew it tasted good. He had a knack for mixology. Miley let out a 'hmm' noise, then pretty much downed the drink. Nick was too late to stop her. She shouldn't have drank that so fast because it had a lot of alcohol in it.

"That was delicious." Miley licked her lips, then put her hand on her forehead. "Whoa."

"I should have told you to drink it slower. I didn't think you'd just down it." Nick chuckled at her, then took a sip of the little that was left in the shaker.

"I hope I don't embarrass myself. That happens when I'm tipsy." Miley ate another Oreo, then stood up. "You sold me on the drinks. Let's go back to your comfortable couch." She grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him to his living room. They both sat down, Miley throwing her legs between Nick's.

"So, tell me about yourself. Your family, friends, anything. I don't really know much about you." Nick said, lightly rubbing her knee.

"Well, my parents live in Florida now that my sister and I both moved out. They moved right before my brother started high school. His name is Rory and he's 17. He's actually getting a scholarship from Ole Miss to play football after he graduates.

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Yeah, he's a pretty talented kid. My sister too. Kinley, she's an aspiring fashion designer, and because she won a bunch of contests when she was in high school, she's an assistant designer to Vera Wang bridal. And I'm a yoga teacher." Nick could understand why Miley sounded upset. Both her siblings were incredibly successful, and she wasn't.

"But you're really good at it. And you do have a college degree." Nick tried to make her feel better, because she was successful beyond a lot of people.

"I do have a special talent, though." Nick looked at her questioningly. She didn't say anything, just wiggled her eyebrows and glanced down at his crotch. Nick laughed. Yep, the alcohol was definitely was hitting her now. She rubbed her hand up and down his chest. "Do you know what I have that my sister doesn't?"

"No, what?" He asked her.

"I have youuu..." Miley giggled. "She had such a crush on you when she was younger. But now I have you... You and your curly hair, brown eyes... Sexy body. Plus, I get to make out with you! Hah, Kinley, in your face." Nick smiled because she was so adorable drunk, but he knew there must be something deeper going on with her sister. Competition; maybe jealousy. He'd have to find out when she had a little bit less alcohol in her system.

Miley obviously didn't like talking about her family, and she was quiet for a while. She then got distracted by Nick and moved around, getting in a better position to kiss him. She went slowly at first, but then she got more into it, attacking his mouth in a good way.

But, without any warning, she pulled away from the passionate kiss, earning a sigh from Nick. She grinned at him and then laid down. "Who was your last girlfriend?"

"Her name was Delta." Nick admitted, wanting to share anything and everything Miley wanted to know. "You?"

"Liam. You are so much cuter than him." She laid her head on Nick's chest, sighing.

"Well that's a good thing." Nick said, pulling her closer to him.

"Where's your bedroom?" Miley wondered, looking up at him.

He pointed to a door that was past the dining room table. "Over there, why? Do you want to see it?"

"I want to do more than see it." Miley pecked him once on the mouth, standing up. "Plus, if your bed is as comfy as your couch, I'll never leave." Hm, Nick wasn't going to object to that...

Miley went ahead, skipping towards Nick's bedroom and Nick followed behind her. When he walked into his room, Miley was laying on his bed. Correction, she was already under his covers.

"Looks like you're all ready, huh?" Nick joked, laying down on his stomach on the bed.

"Not yet! Here, I'll get ready." Nick had no idea what she was about to do. Miley went fully under the covers, moved around a bit, then popped her head above them and threw something at Nick. Of course, in her drunken horniness, Miley had taken off her dress. And as much as Nick wanted to see what had been under the dress, she was drunk and he wasn't the type to take advantage of someone. Well, at least not with girls he actually had feelings for.

"Miley, why don't you go to sleep? I can go sleep on the big comfy couch in the living room." Nick suggested, sitting up.

"Why don't you want to sleep here with me?" Miley pouted, frowning at him.

Nick sighed. "Okay, but..." He got up, opening one of his drawers and pulling out a t-shirt for her. "Put this on." He threw her the shirt and she put it on right away. Nick took off his own shirt so only the white undershirt was left, slipped off his pants so he was only in his boxer-briefs, and climbed into bed with her.

Miley smiled at him and kissed him once. Nick wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against his chest. In minutes, Miley was asleep. Nick watched her for a few minutes, just admiring her beauty. He found himself thinking about how soft he's gotten since he's been dating Miley. But, surprisingly, it was worth it. She was worth it.

* * *

><p>"Ahem." Nick heard coming from a few feet away from him. He opened his eyes to find Tori standing next to his bed.<p>

"Jesus, Tori. What are you doing here?" He glanced over at the girl on the other side of his bed. Good, Miley was asleep.

"Don't you remember? Your mother was flying in this morning." Crap, Nick did forget. It had completely slipped his mind. "Oh, also... She's here. Your phone was dead, so I called a car service to get her."

"Thank you, Tori." Nick jumped out of bed, careful not to wake Miley. Tori shook her head at him. Nick just scoffed. "Don't judge me. We didn't even have sex." He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, then walked into the living room to greet his mom.

She didn't look happy. "Nicholas, I don't remember how many times I reminded you that you needed to pick me up today. Luckily, Tori remembered." She frowned at him, then smiled. "I missed you, sweetie." His mom pulled him in, squeezing him tightly.

"I missed you too, Mom." Nick hugged her back just as tight. He really did miss her a lot. She hadn't been there when he visited his dad the week before.

"So, what kind of girl do you have in your room? A one night stand or someone different?"

"How did you..." Nick began to ask, then noticed the heels by the elevator. "Oh... She's a girl I've been dating for a couple weeks."

"Well, you should ask her if she wants to come to lunch with you, your brother, and I." His mom suggested, sitting on Nick's couch.

"I don't know if she'd want to come, Mom. We aren't that serious yet."

"Just ask her." Nick sighed and nodded, walking back into his bedroom. Miley was awake, pulling on her dress.

"That was not a good way to wake up." Miley complained, glaring slightly at Tori.

"I'm so sorry about that." Nick motioned for Tori to leave, which she did happily. "Listen... My mom is here. She's in town for a couple days, and she wants to know if you'd like to come to lunch with us."

"_She _would like me to come." Miley teased, fixing her dress.

"I would too." Nick smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay, then sure. I'd love to go to lunch with you and your mom. But wait... Who does she think I am? A friend, a one night stand?" Miley wondered, planting little kisses on his jawline. Miley seemed to be a little bit frisky in the morning.

"She thinks you're exactly who you actually are. A girl I've been seeing for a couple weeks."

Miley worked her way up to his mouth, giving him one little kiss on his lips. Nick smiled then pulled Miley out to greet his mom. She cautiously followed Nick as they neared his mother.

"Hi, I'm Denise, Nick's mom." She reached her hand out and Miley shook, it, stepping in front of Nick.

"Hi. I'm Miley."

* * *

><p>"So, Miley, what do you do for a living?" Nick saw Miley slightly tense up at his mom's question, before clearing her throat.<p>

"Well, I'm a yoga instructor while I look for a job in publicity." She told her, truthfully. Nick's mom smiled.

"That's great. I've always wanted to take a yoga class." Nick didn't know if his mom was just being polite, but she seemed genuine.

"I don't know how long you're here for, but Nick has a class with me tomorrow. You're welcome to join." She offered, taking a bite of her sandwich. Nick had never had a girlfriend who was so sweet to his mother. Man, this girl was awesome.

"Really? I would love that. Nicholas, is that okay if I come with?" She asked her son, putting a hand on his knee.

"Of course it's okay, Mom." Nick looked around. "So, where is Kevin?"

She looked behind her and smiled, pointing at him. "There he is." She got up and wrapped her arms around her oldest son.

"Sorry I'm late. Danielle wasn't feeling good." He took a seat at the table between Nick and their mom. He reached his hand out to shake Miley's. "I'm Kevin. You are?"

"Miley, a friend of Nick's. Also... my best friend is Demi Lovato, your nanny, right?" Nick felt stupid when he realized he completely forgot about that.

"Yeah, she is. What a small world." Kevin opened up his menu and then closed it when the waitress came. He quickly ordered, then paid attention to the rest of the table. "So, Mom, how was your flight?"

"It was good. First class was really empty, so I actually got some sleep."

Without even hesitating, Miley joined in the conversation. "On planes, I'm always always in the middle of two people who snore or are really annoying."

Nick's mom laughed. "We both have the same bad luck, Miley."

They all made small talk until luck was over, and they stood up, ready to leave.

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch, Mrs. Jonas. I'll see you tomorrow?" Miley asked, pushing her chair in.

"Definitely. And call me Denise, sweetie." Nick's mom smiled and gave her a hug. She moved onto Nick who had been smiling from seeing his mother and girlfriend interacting. Wait, was she his girlfriend? Nick had no idea. They hadn't talked about being exclusive... Hm, what a dilemma.

"Bye Nicholas. I'm going with Kevin, so I'll see you at your apartment later." His mom said, kissing his cheek.

"Okay. Don't be too late." He joked, grabbing Miley's hand.

"I won't." She laughed and left with Kevin.

"She's so cute." Miley smiled, walking with Nick out to his car. They got in and started driving towards Miley's apartment.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride to the yoga studio?" Nick asked her, setting his hand on her thigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to take the subway." She looked over at him. "Thank you, though. And thank you for lunch. Your mom is so sweet."

"You're very welcome. And I'm glad you got along. She hasn't liked my past girlfriends very much." Miley laughed, looking towards the road. "Well, I like her. And I can tell you do too, ya momma's boy." She joked.

"Don't tell anyone." He joked back, smiling at her.

When they stopped at Miley's apartment building, she unclicked her seatbelt and turned to him. "So, see you tomorrow? Not like you have a choice." She nudged him with her elbow.

"Even if I had the choice, I'd be there." Miley smiled, slightly blushing, then moved to get out of the car. Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her back, planting a kiss on her lips. Miley kissed back, then pulled away, smiling while getting out of the car. She gave him a quick wave, then went inside. Man, her smile was beautiful.

Before he put the car in drive, a lyric popped into his head. He sang it quietly to himself. "I can't get your smile out of my mind. I think about your eyes all the time. You're beautiful but you don't even try. Modesty is just so hard to find."

His eyes widened. This was the first lyric he had thought of in weeks, and he wasn't just going to let it slip from his mind. He put the car in drive and pulled out quickly, making his way down the street. He had a song to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! It's Maddie and this is officially the first chapter put out while Mariah and I are 300 miles apart. We will continue this story and hopefully the wait won't be too long between updates.. But let's be honest.. we will be pretty busy. Enjoy!**

**And ignore any typos.. Mariah typed this on a bus and it's late as shit and my brain is fried.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alex Pettyfer took a turn around the crowded streets of New York City, jogging and dodging the women with strollers and the homeless man begging for money. He tried to keep up his usual pace, but found his breath heavy and his heart pounding. He slowed down at the next intersection and waited until there was a large enough gap between the cars to get through. He noticed a CVS Pharmacy down the block and decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to stop and get himself a Gatorade. He jogged all the way to the doors, then slowed down and walked into the air-conditioned building.<p>

The cold of the refrigerated section felt good on his damp skin, so he lingered there, deciding on the flavor of Gatorade he wanted, though he already knew which one he was going to buy. He pulled a Cool Blue drink off the shelf and was about to walk away from the section when he heard a voice. "Alex?"

He turned to find Danielle with a basket full of random items. He smiled at her. "Hey. Uh, I'd give you a hug but I'm all sweaty."

"Thanks for sparing me." She laughed.

Alex had almost gone a full 30 minutes without thinking about Taylor, but Danielle was a link to her. He frowned, thinking about how she must be. He asked anyways. "How is she?"

Danielle knew exactly who he was talking about and paused before answering. "I haven't seen much of her. But from what I've heard she's not doing too good. She's barely left your apartment."

Hearing that felt like a punch to the gut. "I feel so awful. And I can't stop thinking about her. We have never spent this much time mad at each other. Or, well, her mad at me. I got really angry at her that night, but I was just tired. I had just gotten off an eight hour flight and I was surprised. I didn't mean to hurt her like that. "

"Well then maybe you need to go talk to her." Danielle advised, seeing a bag of Doritos on the shelf and grabbing one, putting it in her basket.

"I can't. She hates me." The truth was, Alex knew she didn't hate him, but if he were Taylor he'd want to rip his head off.

"She doesn't. Or not yet at least, unless you fix this. Her heart is shattered and it's your job to pick up the pieces. I'll see you around." Danielle smiled pitifully, grabbing one more bag of chips as she left the aisle.

Sighing, Alex bought the Gatorade and took a few long sips of it. He didn't really feel like going back to his friend Kyle's apartment. It wasn't his home and he felt out of place there.

He took a seat on the bench outside of CVS and grabbed his phone, dialing Nick's number.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Nick answered.

"Nothing, just went for a run. Do you want to chill today?" Alex wondered, taking another sip from the bottle.

"Sure. I can see if they have an opening at the golf course if you want to do that. Justin just called though. Should I invite him?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't really care. Text me after you call the golf course." Alex said, standing up and throwing his empty Gatorade bottle away. Then in hit him. He didn't have any of his golf clothes with him. "Wait, can I come over and borrow some clothes? All my golf stuff is at the apartment."

"Yeah, that's cool. Where are your clubs?" Nick asked.

"In storage. I can sneak down there, though. Taylor doesn't like the basement."

Nick laughed, then stopped, probably feeling bad for him. "Okay, do you need me to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'll take a cab. See you soon." Alex hung up and went to the side of the road, hailing a cab quickly.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked, starting the meter.

"Silver Towers… Do you know where that is? I think it's on 42nd street." He felt bad for forgetting, but at least he remembered around where it was.

"Yeah, I know where it is." The cabbie sped off in, hopefully, the right direction.

In just a few minutes, they made it to Nick's apartment building. He thanked the driver, giving him the money plus a little extra, and got out. He walked to the doors, and then pressed the only button that didn't have a name next to it. It was easy to remember, because Nick couldn't put his name there because of fans and paparazzi.

"Yeah?" Nick answered through the speaker.

"It's Alex. Has your combination for the elevator changed in the last month?"

"No, it's still the same. Come on up." The buzzer sounded and Alex opened the door, walking into the lobby, then to the elevator, and into Nick's apartment. Nick was exactly where Alex expected him to be: planted in front of the TV watching Sports Center.

"Hey man." Alex took a seat on the couch by him.

"Hey. I called the golf course. They have an opening in like an hour."

"Did you call Justin?" Alex leaned back, getting comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah, he's meeting us there a little before 1:15, which is our tee time." Alex nodded, and then they both focused their attention on the sports news.

"We're gonna have to tee off without him…" Nick said. This was typical Justin. First he's late, then he shows up with…

"Alex! Nick!" Selena came skipping from the parking lot, wearing little plaid shorts and a polo.

"Of course he brought Selena." Nick muttered under his breath before she got too close. She gave both of them a hug, then waited for Justin to arrive.

"Sorry we're late."

"It's no problem. But I only paid for three of us to be golfing." Nick stated. Alex knew Nick had no problem with Selena, but he didn't like when she always tagged along. Alex didn't really either.

"Oh, I'm not going to golf. Just maybe hit one or two of Justin's balls."

Alex kept in his laugh, but Nick didn't. He chuckled loudly and Selena looked at Justin, confused. He just shook his head and laughed softly at his girlfriend.

They all took their turns teeing off and began walking towards where their golf balls were.

"So Nick, how's Miley?" Alex asked before anyone asked about Taylor.

"She's really good. She met my mom yesterday." Nick smiled.

"Your mom? Wow, that's a big step." Alex teased. "But really, was it all good?"

"Yeah, they got along really well. Better than any of my other girlfriends in the past." Alex's eyes glanced at Selena and Nick quickly spoke up. "Sorry, Sel."

"Oh no, it's okay. I know your mom didn't like me very much." She shrugged it off.

There was a pause before Nick spoke up again. "So, what do you guys think about her?"

"She's hot." Justin said, not caring that his girlfriend was right there.

Selena shrugged it off. "Yeah, she is." Weirdos.

Alex spoke up after to give his opinion. "She seems cool. Definitely nothing like Delta. And anyone can tell she really likes you."

"I like her too, surprisingly. She's like the opposite of every girl I've ever dated." Justin was about to talk but Nick continued. "Except yes, how hot she is. I even wrote a song about her. And it's good. Not like any of the other crap I've written in the last couple months."

"Are you going to record it right away?" Selena wondered, grabbing onto Justin's hand.

"I'm going to see if I can write a couple more before I do. So I can make the recording company happy…" Nick slowly stopped talking, getting distracted by the big-breasted brunette who was playing golf in front of them.

"Nick… Miley, remember?" Alex reminded him.

Nick chuckled. "I can look. Me looking does not equal cheating on Miley. Like I ever would anyways." He swung, the ball flying out into the distance. "Anyways, have you talked to Taylor at all?"

"No. I don't know what to say." Alex glanced over at Selena. "Have you talked to her, Selena?"

"Barely. We texted a few days ago, but she gave me one-word answers, so I stopped bugging her. I never did hear what happened between you guys."

"We both said some things we didn't mean, and we decided mutually, but very angrily, that we should break up." Alex explained, silently wondering what Taylor could be thinking. He didn't mean what he said, but he wasn't quite sure about her. It really hurt him that she thought she was pregnant and never told him, but he could sympathize with her a bit. She had figured out that he and Ariana had been having sex in Milan, and didn't feel that she and Alex were committed enough where he wouldn't freak out.

But the truth was… If Taylor had been pregnant, Alex would have stepped up because he loved her. Commitment scared him, he liked his freedom, but Taylor meant the world to him and he could imagine giving up that freedom for her.

"Sounds like you need to fix it." Selena said, taking a putter from Justin's bad and hitting the ball a little too hard.

"Thanks, Selena. I'm sure Alex didn't know that." Selena smiled triumphantly until she realized Nick was being sarcastic. She frowned and stepped closer to Justin.

Alex debated it many times in his head; he knew that he needed to see her. He did need to fix it, but he also just plain missed her. Missed her smile, her laugh, her kisses. He sighed involuntarily. Man, he loved her so much. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

Turning the key in the lock, Alex opened his apartment door for the first time in days. The stench of Lysol hit him right away, followed by the aroma of cookies. Poking inside, he saw that Taylor had bought three huge jars, which were now full of cookies. Then there were brownies next to the oven in the pan still.

The TV was on, and he could see a few locks of Taylor's hair falling over the side of the couch. He tried to quietly move towards the bedroom, but, of course, his foot got stuck on a stool and he went crashing down towards the ground with a loud bang.

Taylor jumped up, definitely awake now, and looked at him. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Um… Uh… I came to talk."

She stared at him for a second, then nodded. "Okay." Alex could see the sad look in her eyes, and he knew he should start from the beginning.

"When did the whole pregnancy scare happen?" He crossed the room and sat down on the couch.

She sat down again, keeping her distance. "Do you care? I'm not pregnant…" Her hostility didn't last long as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Taylor… I'm not mad at you." He grabbed her hands. "Please just tell me. I do care. Very much."

She looked down. "It was about a week after you left for Milan… I got really sick and I took a pregnancy test. It was positive. The day you came home, I got my period. Done, that was it."

"Did you want to be pregnant?"

She pulled her hands away. "Of course I didn't, Alex. Eventually, yes. With a guy who is ready to commit to me." Taylor didn't sound angry, just hurt. Alex would be too if he were her.

"I want to be with you, Tay, but you know how I feel about commitment."

"I know. And I understand your fears, but I can't take it not knowing if I'm enough for you or if you're out with another girl. It kills me." A few tears rolled down her cheeks and Alex wiped them away. "I need consistency in my life."

Hearing her finally admit what she wanted from him and how badly she wanted was hard. He grabbed her hands back and looked her straight in the eyes. "I want you back. If that means I don't look at another girl ever again, if that's what you want, I'll do it. I just want to make you happy, because I love you."

Taylor sighed, pushing her face into their intertwined hands and started to sob.

Alex pulled one of his hands away and rubbed her back. He felt so bad he had made her feel that awful. "Tay? Tay, I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Taylor took a minute to collect herself before she sat up. "That's all I've ever wanted to hear from you. I don't understand why it took you this long…"

"You never said anything and I just thought-" he stopped himself. "I'm so sorry."

"What made you change your mind?" Taylor wondered, wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"I just realized I've been stupid. You're all I could think about and I figured I only need you, and no other girls even compare to you." Taylor smiled slightly and Alex opened his arms. "Come here. It's been too long."

Taylor sat a little closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She took a deep breath and snuggled into him. Alex smiled and kissed her on her head. She looked up at him. "It was miserable without you. I didn't even get to enjoy how pretty our condo is."

Alex looked around. "It does look great. I hated staying with Kyle. It smells in his apartment, and there was no you there."

Taylor nodded. "It was really lonely here. I tried to keep myself busy, but no matter what I did I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't want something like that to ever happen again."

"I saw that. How many cookies have you made?"

Taylor sighed. "Hm… I think like 20 dozen."

"That's a lot of cookies." Alex squeezed her tighter in his arms. "I bet they're delicious. You were always good at baking."

"They are pretty good. I haven't eaten that many of them though. It was more fun just to make them." Taylor relaxed a little bit and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. "So what now? What happens with us? As much as I want to forget everything we can't just ignore it."

"We slow things down a bit. Maybe move back in together, if that's okay, but start going on dates again," he answered.

"Sounds confusing." Taylor smiled genuinely, looking back at him.

"Then we'll figure it out together."

"So you guys are good?" Nick asked him as they sat down for lunch the next day.

"I think so. We're just testing everything out right now. We're gonna start going on dates again, so I've been starting to think about what kind of fun things we used to do when we started dating and we haven't done in a while."

"Miley and I are going out tonight to get pizza. You guys should come with us. It'll be like the beginning of a relationship where you go on double dates to make it less awkward." Nick suggested, opening his menu.

"That sounds like fun, actually. You should text Miley and see if that's okay with her, then I'll text Taylor and see if she can tonight."

Nick texted Miley right away and they ordered their lunch.

"So what's going on with the studio? Have you written anymore songs?" Alex wondered, taking a sip of his soda.

"I only have 3 and I'm in the middle of writing a fourth. I think I'll start recording within the next week. I even gave Tori some time off until I start working again. Overall, though, the recording company is really happy with me." Nick smiled. "Miley really wants to hear them though. And I've never been more nervous to play them for her."

"Please, you're fucking Nick Jonas. Every girl loves your songs. Miley will not be an exception." Nick shook his head and chuckled at Alex, before checking his phone.

"Miley says that she'd love if you guys came. She's so sweet."

Alex shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day that a girl had you wrapped around her finger. When did you get so whipped?"

"I am not whipped, I just really, really like her…" Nick shrugged and Alex laughed, pulling out his phone. He typed a quick message to Taylor asking her if she was busy tonight and if she'd like to go out with Miley and Nick. She replied right away and said she wasn't busy and going out sounded like fun.

"Taylor's in."

After eating their lunches, Nick and Alex started walking around the city. Alex put on his Ray Bans and looked around. "Where do you want to go? Shopping?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds good. Where to first?"

Alex looked around and spotted a jewelry store. He nodded towards it. "Over there. I need to start getting Taylor gifts to say I'm sorry."

"There aren't paparazzi around are there?" Nick looked down the street both ways. "We don't need any engagement rumors."

"Who cares?" Alex couldn't give a crap about the paparazzi or rumors. If he wanted to go into a jewelry store, he was going to do it.

"Yeah, I guess." They walked into Tiffany's and glanced around. "What do you want to get her?" Nick asked, staring at all the silver jewelry in the shop.

"I don't know yet. Let's look around." They walked next to all the glass cases, glancing at the diamonds and pendants.

But it wasn't the bracelets or the necklaces that Alex stopped at. It was the engagement rings. He knew him and Taylor had just fixed things but he couldn't help but just look. He stared at all of them, knowing Taylor would love every single one. He tried to remember what she had told him about her dream engagement ring, and the only thing he could remember was the word cushion.

A sales associate walked up to him and smiled. "Is there something I can help you find?"

"Is there a ring called a cushion?" He asked dumbly, trying to figure out which one it could be.

"Yes we do." She pulled out a tray with about 15 rings on it, and put it on top of the glass. "We have a lot of cushion rings. Does your girlfriend like bigger, more extravagant things or more simple?"

"Definitely more simple." Then Alex saw it. It was a ring with just a plain diamond in the middle with diamonds wrapped around the band. "That one." Alex turned around and saw Nick looking at a bunch of necklaces. "Nick, come look at this."

Nick turned to Alex and walked over. "Did you find something?" He looked down and saw the rings. "Um, engagement rings?"

"I'm just looking around. But this one…" Alex picked up the one that caught his eye and showed it to Nick. "It's perfect. I mean, maybe I could get it and wait as long as I need to…"

"Maybe you should think about it a little bit more. You can always come back and get it later." Nick suggested.

"Yeah." Alex put the ring down, knowing Nick was right, and looked at the sales lady. "I might be back. Thank you for your help." She nodded and Alex turned to Nick. "Ready to go?"

"No, actually I'm not. Should I get Miley this necklace?" He pulled Alex over to the necklace case and pointed to a necklace with a silver dream catcher pendant with diamonds. "Too much?"

"Maybe a little bit. She just lost her job; do you really think she wants an $10,000 necklace?" Alex reasoned.

"But I think she'd really like it…" Nick sighed and stared at the necklace.

"Then get it, but you may have to bring it back." Alex shook his head at him. Nick just smiled and told the sales woman to wrap the necklace up.

"Hey Miley." Taylor smiled and hugged her, then Nick. "Thanks for inviting us on your date."

"It was no problem. I spend too much time with him by myself too much anyways." Miley smiled at Nick and Nick frowned. She laughed and kissed him. "I'm just kidding."

"Stop it, lovebirds. We don't want to see that." Alex pushed them apart as they sat down at the booth at the casual pizza place.

"So, Taylor, Demi showed me the picture of your Billboard Awards dress. It is gorgeous." Miley spoke up.

"Thank you, Danielle made it for me. She's really talented. If you ever need a dress for an award show, go to her."

"An award show? Me?" Miley laughed, and Nick looked at her.

Taylor spoke to lighten the mood before they got in an argument. "You never know, Miley. Dating a musician really has its advantages sometimes." She grinned at Nick and then took a sip of the water that was sitting in front of her. Oh how Alex missed her bubbly personality. And he was so glad she was acting exactly how she was before all this shit happened. It seemed like a good sign; like everything would be okay in the end.

"I need to go get freshened up. Miley, want to come with me?" Taylor asked and Miley nodded, both of them standing up and walking with her to the bathrooms.

"You and Taylor seem perfect. Like nothing really happened." Nick observed.

"I know, it's great." Alex thought about it for a second and smiled. "I think I'm going to go buy the ring. I may not propose for years, but at least I'll have it. Because I love her and I know she's definitely the one."

"Good for you, man. If that's what you want then you should do it."

After the girls came back, they all ate their pizza, laughing and joking around about everything like friends do. It was after they broke off into their own couples that Alex got nervous. Yeah, Taylor was okay when they were around other people, but how was she going to act when they were alone?

"I had fun tonight." Taylor grabbed Alex's hand and smiled up at him.

"Me too. We finally found another couple other than Justin and Selena to hang out with." Taylor laughed at his comment and nodded.

"I really like Miley, too," he continued. "She's so real and actually nice. It's a change from his previous sluts." Taylor moved to the curb and reached her hand out to hail a cab. Alex pulled her arm down. "Want to just walk? It's beautiful out tonight."

"Sure, I'd love that." They began walking hand-in-hand down the street in silence for a bit before she spoke up. "So, I never really got to ask you how the modeling went in Milan."

"Oh, it was great. I got a lot more experience and it was a blast walking runway shows. I've got my sexy walk down. You would have loved watching it all." Alex pulled her close to him, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Alex?" Taylor stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I thought I was pregnant." She sighed and looked down, intertwining their hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? I understand why you did it, and I'm sorry you had to go through that by yourself. I wish I could have been there for you more. I love you, and I feel such an ass that I didn't realize what I had before." Alex held her face in his hands. "I love you so so so so much Beautiful."

Taylor smiled bigger than he had ever seen her smile before. She stood up taller and planted a kiss on his lips. Alex knew that if they could get through what they did, they could get through anything. Now he was positive getting the engagement ring was the right thing to do. And who knows? Maybe he'd be able to use it sooner than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>

**:)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it's Mariah :) Sorry its been so long, Maddie took FOREVER to type/write this chapter, but she did a fabulous job so enjoy!**

**And if there are typos, SORRY.**

* * *

><p>"So do you prefer more peanut butter or more jelly on your sandwich?" Miley asked, plunging the butter knife into the Jif jar.<p>

"More jelly," Nick responded, pulling a loaf of wheat bread off the top of his stainless steel refrigerator.

"Ew, then the bread gets soggy."

"It's better than getting your mouth all sticky and dry."

"Fine, we'll agree to disagree." Miley began smothering the peanut butter all over her piece of bread.

"Are you going to miss having me in yoga class?" Nick asked.

"I forgot that that was your last class. Do you feel at one with the world?" She joked.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Nick wrapped one arm around Miley and slapped his sandwich together with his free hand. Running his fingers up and down her side, he continued talking. "To be completely honest I think being with you was what helped me more than doing those stupid breathing exercises."

"I never took you for the yoga type anyways. I am glad I was able to help in some ways though." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

He kissed back then pulled away. "So, are you gonna miss me?" he asked again.

"No." Miley giggled.

Nick pulled his arm off of her. "I take offense to that."

"Well," Miley grabbed her sandwich and started for the couch, "you insulted my breathing exercises."

"Sorry, I just think breathing out for five second is a little excessive." He sat down next to her and reached for the remote. "Do you mind watching Sports Center?"

"Nah." She took a bite of her sandwich and put her head down on his shoulder. "I have to leave soon anyways and I like watching the baseball parts."

"Impressive." Nick flipped it to the right channel. "You like baseball and drinking beer. You're like a guy friend and a girlfriend all wrapped up into one."

Miley hit his arm. "I am not like a guy." Nick looked hesitant for a second so she hit him again. "You're rude."

"You know I'm just joking around. I would never do this with my guy friends." He lifted her chin up and kissed her.

It was her turn to push him away. "Don't distract me; I need to get back to work after this. I have my last afternoon class of this session."

"You could just skip it." He grabbed her legs and put them on his lap. "I have the whole day off and we could just stay here."

Miley fell back onto a pillow, her legs still on his lap. "I wish, but I have to go. Plus I need to see if they have my schedule for the next session. I usually have it by now."

"Maybe they're promoting you."

"Yeah, because that happens all the time when you teach yoga." She rolled her eyes. "I like yoga but honestly I'd be better off bartending or being a stripper."

"All the more reason to stay here with me." He leaned over her, holding himself up so he wouldn't squash her. "You know you want to…" He trailed kisses up her neck before getting to her lips.

Miley groaned. "You suck." She wanted nothing more than to stay there with Nick and his soft, undeniably kissable lips, but she had a rent to pay.

* * *

><p>Walking into work the next morning was hell. Miley had gone back to Nick's after her class the day before and was running on very little sleep. That and the fact that she was nursing a small hangover did not make her very chipper to start her day. Without bothering to take off her sunglasses, she went straight to her regular room, her body on auto-pilot.<p>

Before she could turn the door handle she heard a voice behind her. "Miley, you're here! Could I speak with you really quick?"

She turned to see her boss, Rebecca, sticking her head out of an office door. Pushing the sunglasses to the top of her head she switched directions and followed Rebecca into the office. "What's going on?" she asked, not bothering to sit down. If the schedule was like it usually was she was starting class in five minutes.

"Please, sit." Rebecca pulled out a chair for Miley before seating herself behind the desk.

Guess she wasn't getting to class on time. Miley sat, crossing her legs nervously. They'd had staff meetings before but that was all she'd ever seen of Rebecca. They'd never had one-on-one time before, hell Miley didn't even know that Rebecca had an actual office.

"So, you might have noticed the renovations we've been going through here at Yoga Works recently." Miley nodded and she continued. "Yoga has been rising to popularity lately and we've been getting numerous new clients at this location.

"That's good." Miley shifted uncomfortably, not really sure where the conversation was going.

"We've been hiring a lot of new staff and," she paused. "I'm not really sure how to say this Miley… We're letting you go."

Miley's breath caught in her throat and her stomach dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You've been a nice asset to our team the past year and did a great job with our celebrity client this past session. But we've hired many new instructors that have much higher qualifications and we just don't have a place for you here anymore." Rebecca gave a tight lipped smile and began shuffling through a few papers on her desk.

Miley stared wordlessly at her. She couldn't believe what was happening and she couldn't even think of a way to save herself. She just stood there, mouth slightly agape, in utter shock.

Finally finding what she was looking for, Rebecca withdrew an envelope and handed it over. "Here's your pay for the rest of the month of June. I'm really sorry we had to do this Miley, I really am."

Miley took a deep breath, took the envelope and looked right at Rebecca. Her face was slightly sympathetic but not at all sorry. She had to force herself to mutter a, "Thank you," before turning and fleeing Rebecca's stupid office and stupid 'high class' Yoga Works. She slid her sunglasses back down as the early morning sun hit her face.

It was still fairly early in the morning and it seemed the entire population of NYC was out and hurrying to get somewhere whether it be home, work, or school. Miley was immediately caught up with a crowd of people rushing down the sidewalk. Her body fell into the rhythm easily but her mind was anything but in step. She no longer had a job. She had zero income. She was unemployed. Being a yoga instructor was her back up plan, her start up job, easy money until she started a real career. Getting fired from it was like getting rejected from community college. She didn't know whether to feel pathetic, livid, or to just burst into tears. Walking down the block, she went back to the subway she had exited a mere twenty minutes before and retraced her steps back to the thankfully empty apartment.

She went straight to her room, stripping her yoga attire off and throwing it in the corner. Changing into running shorts and one of Joe's t-shirts, she made her way to the couch, phone in hand. Staring into the blank TV she saw her reflection. The scrubbed out, sad looking women distorted in the black screen decided her feelings for her; completely and utterly worthless. Pressing her phone's home button, a blurry picture of her and Nick popped up. Taking a deep breath she settled back into the couch cushions. As screwed up as her morning was going she still had Nick. Unless he had a thing against the unemployed, then she really would have nothing.

Going back to her phone she went to straight to Nick's number and pressed talk out of habit. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell him about her situation right away, but at least talking to him could possibly make her crack a smile.

"Hello?" he answered a bit out of breath.

"Hey, it's me."

"Miles? What's going on? I thought you had work this morning." He sounded stressed and she could hear a lot of voices in the background.

"I just wanted to tell you something, but if you're busy it can wait until later." She didn't want bother him with her issues, especially if he was as swamped as it sounded.

"Can it? I would talk to you now if I could but I'm at this event and my manager is going to have a fit if I don't get going now."

"Yeah, just call me when you have time."

"I will. See ya."

The line went dead and Miley felt no better than she had thirty seconds before. Tossing her phone aside she turned on the TV and let herself immerse into the joys of daytime television. By eleven it was evident that Nick would not be calling until a lot later. Or never if he had already forgotten. No sooner had she gotten up to go to the kitchen did her phone finally start to ring. She pounced on the ringing device only to see 'Bitch' on the caller ID.

"Hi Kinley," she stated without emotion as she answered the call.

"Miley!" Kinley squealed into the receiver. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever!"

Miley immediately regretted picking up the phone. Conversations never went very well with Kinley. They had butted heads for as long as she could remember. As sisters, especially only being two years apart, everything was a competition between them. Kinley always felt the need to one up her and over the last two decades she had succeeded more often than not. That and her tendency to be a raging bitch didn't make their encounters very enjoyable. "I know. What do you want?"

"Who peed in your Cheerios this morning?" she scoffed but continued in a chipper voice. "Anyways, I was calling to invite you to lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Unless you're too busy. I'd totally understand if you were. I have been swamped with work lately so I know how it feels. But if you're not, which I would expect since you only teach yoga, you have to come to lunch with me. I have so much to tell you. Oh! And we can go to this adorable café on the Upper West side that has sandwiches that are to die for. It's a little pricy but I can totally pay for you."

It was surprising Kinley got through all of that without taking a breath. Only she could make an invitation to lunch sound that condescending and annoying. Rubbing her hand over her forehead, she let out a sigh. "Sure Kins, when do you want to go?"

"Is eleven alright? I know it's early but like I said, work has just been crazy and that's all I can squeeze in today."

Oh if she only knew the amount of free time she had. "Eleven's fine. What's the place called?"

"Épicerie Boulud. It's on Broadway. I'll see you then little sister!" "Yeah. Later." Miley ended the call and let herself fall face first into the couch. Épicerie Boulud was the café that Nick had taken her on his surprise date and it was amazing. The free food was worth spending an hour with her sister for.

* * *

><p>"So," Kinley started as they were seated at the outdoor patio. "Notice anything different about me?" She smiled widely, revealing her bleached teeth.<p>

"Um, botox?" Miley guessed, tracing her fingertip over the top of her ice cold water glass.

"No." Kinley responded curtly. She then smiled again. "Look closer." At the end of that statement she firmly slapped her left hand down in the middle of the table, fully revealing the giant rock on her ring finger.

"Wow, Kinley…" To her surprise, Miley had nothing bad to say. "Bradley proposed?"

"Yes!" She squealed and retracted her hand. "He asked last night. Apparently he asked mom and dad a month ago and has just been waiting for the right moment."

"How did he ask?"

"Oh my gosh it was the sweetest thing ever. He picked me up from work yesterday and insisted we take a walk through Central Park. I had worked late so the sun was setting and the sky was just gorgeous and pink." She sighed happily as if recollecting its astounding beauty. "Anyways, I looked away for a second and when I turned back he was on one knee and had this." She brought her newly blinged-out hand out again.

Miley wasn't surprised that Bradley had done a very stereotypical and cheesy proposal. He was the definition of an Upper East Side rich kid. He worked under his father who was a giant entrepreneur in the city and would take over the family business one day. He screamed 'Gossip Girl' reject and, despite his insanely good looks, he was as about as interesting as a sidewalk crack. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Kinley, once again, was getting what she wanted easily and perfectly. "That's really great Kins. I'm happy for you." She mustered up the best smile she could as she didn't know what else to do. She really couldn't be a bitch about this.

"Thank you, Miles. You have no idea how glad I am you're okay with this. Mom thought I should wait and tell you because you'd be jealous."

"Mom said that?"

"Well, not those exact words but she implied it. But I knew you'd be just as excited as I am. You were much better than Rory though; he asked if I was knocked up."

Miley took a sip of her water and smiled. She always loved Rory the most. "Thanks for having faith in me."

"Oh, I haven't even told you the best part yet! Vera said- you know Vera Wang, my boss - personally asked if she could design my wedding dress! How amazing is that?!"

"That is totally amazing!" Miley gave a giant fake smile. "I'm sure you'll look gorgeous."

"I know. And I'd love for you to be one of my bridesmaids. I would've asked you to be maid of honor but Bradley is having his brother be best man and he's dating my best friend Chrissy so I asked her to make it easier. The best man and maid of honor spend a lot of time together planning and it just works better. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." She really could care less about it, but the more Kinley rambled aimlessly, the more annoyed Miley got. She was happy for her sister but she never shut up and her feelings quickly went from congratulatory to straight up irritated.

"Perfect!"

"Mmhm…" Someone finally came to take their order and Miley made an effort to order the most expensive thing they offered. If Kinley was going to pay, she was going to make it count. The ordering gave a break to the wedding talk but the waiter had barely turned around before she was at it again.

"So, if you what song do you think Bradley and I should dance to first?"

"I don't know, shouldn't you be asking him that?"

Kinley shrugged. "I just thought I'd ask. Anyways, who do you think you're going to bring as a date? Please don't say Joe. He's great and all but you've brought him to everything since Liam and Grandma is convinced you're a lesbian now."

"How would she even come up with that?"

"I'm just telling you what people have been saying. Do you have anyone you can ask to come with you? You could always ask Liam and give him another go. Or I could get Bradley to hook you up with one of his colleagues."

Ugh. Kinley could not have given her worse options. She hadn't spoken to Liam and months and she knew for a fact that the people Bradley worked with were creepy, narcissistic, losers. Luckily she had Nick… who just so happened to be the perfect boyfriend and the best thing to rub in Kinley's face. Even with the oh so special proposal, nothing could top having a world famous boy. She ripped off a piece of the croissant in front of her and popped it into her mouth. "I already have someone to go with."

A surprised look crossed Kinley's face, like she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You do?"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I have a boyfriend?"

"Let's be honest Miley, you aren't the best when it comes to getting guys."

And the bitchiness had begun. "How would you know that? Just because I don't slut it up to pick up guys doesn't mean I'm incapable of getting one."

"Whatever Miley, I was just stating something based off previous knowledge. You don't have to be so rude about it." She paused. "What's the lucky guy's name?"

"Nick. Nick Jonas, have you heard of him?"

Kinley started to laugh. "Really Miles? If you're going to lie about dating you might want to come up with something a little more realistic."

"I'm not lying."

"I know we've always been competitive but making up that you're dating a celebrity is a little much, don't you think?" Kinley took a delicate bite of her croissant and gave Miley a skeptical look.

Of course she didn't believe her. "Look it up online, it's real."

She scoffed. "Like I have time for that."

The free food wasn't even worth dealing with her conceited older sister. Miley grabbed her purse and stood up. "And I don't have time for you."

"Oh, do you have to go back to teaching yoga?" Kinley asked condescendingly, her voice dripping with nastiness.

"No, they actually fired me today," Miley told her, not giving two shits if she knew. "So you can go tell mom and dad how much better you are."

"God, chill out. You don't need to be so dramatic."

She was done. She thought she could handle Kinley but she couldn't. Without a comeback she turned around and walked away towards the subway station. She had tried, she really had. She couldn't be civil with Kinley though. She couldn't get through one conversation without bringing up how great her life was compared to everyone else. Growing up, Miley had wanted an older sister that braided her hair, taught her how to put on makeup, and how to deal with boys. Instead she got a self-absorbent, spotlight stealing bitch.

* * *

><p>The apartment door swung open, making Miley look up from her spot on the living room floor. After her disastrous lunch she had plopped herself there with a gallon of chocolate ice cream and hadn't moved since. She set the spoon on the coffee table, averting eye contact with her best friend. "Hey Dem."<p>

Setting her purse down on the kitchen counter, Demi walked over and joined her on the floor. "What's going on?" She looked at the ice cream and then at Miley's face. "Did you and Nick break up?

"Nope." Miley capped the ice cream container, feeling no shame in the excessive amount of calories she had just consumed. "Me and yoga did."

"You quit your job?"

"They fired me."

"What, why?"

"They hired someone with higher qualifications. But don't worry, I heard McDonalds is hiring."

"Why didn't you call me?" Demi pulled her into a hug and squeezed tightly. "Have you told Nick?"

Miley shook her head. "I tried to tell him earlier but he was busy. He's called like a million times since like two. I don't know what to say now so I've been ignoring him."

"He's gonna find out."

"I know. I should probably call back."

"Yeah." Demi stood up and then helped Miley to her feet. "And I'll tell Joe. I don't think you want to talk about it more than you need to."

"Thank you Dem, you're the best."

"I know, now go call. And put that ice cream back before it melts all over the carpet."

* * *

><p>Despite what she had told Demi, Miley didn't tell Nick over the phone. She didn't tell him when she got to his apartment either. He didn't bring up her phone call from the morning and never asked what it was she needed to tell him. Instead of bringing his good mood with her problems she put on a smile a listened to him go on about his day at the studio. The producers and his team were loving all of his new songs and his album was finally coming together. She couldn't ruin the night and any slip up in her façade she covered up with an 'I'm tired' excuse. By the time Nick had turned off the lights and slipped into bed next to her she felt like she was going to burst. While Nick drifted into dreamland she fell into a restless, half-asleep state.<p>

When Miley's eyes snapped open for what felt like the twelfth time that night she rolled over to look at the clock. It was almost five in the morning and she had barely slept. Gently pushing off Nick's arm that was resting on her waist, she slid out of bed. She tiptoed out of the room and out onto his small balcony. The sun was just beginning to rise, its first rays casting an orange-y haze of the city. Everything she had been holding in about her job and Kinley came back. She wasn't mad, she wasn't pathetic, she was just sad. Tears she had been suppressing since Rebecca had broken the news to her the previous morning finally made an appearance. She hadn't let herself cry in a long time and letting them out felt good.

The sound of Nick's alarm pulled her from her thoughts. Turning around she saw Nick through the window getting out of bed. His face turned quizzical as they locked eyes and Miley wiped her cheeks, trying to cover up the fact that she was just crying. The door behind her opened and she felt Nick's arms wrap around her.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, his voice hoarse and sleepy.

She wiped at her face again. "Just couldn't sleep."

"Well come inside…" He pulled her away from the railing and back towards the door. "I can make breakfast."

"Okay." She sniffed, still trying to recompose herself.

"Miley, are you crying?" He stopped and turned her so they were face to face. A look of concern washed over his face, his brows furrowing. "What's wrong?"

Miley felt her eyes watering up all over again and she swallowed, trying to keep her voice from quivering. "I lost my job yesterday."

"What?" He didn't her a chance to answer before he pulled her into a hug.

She let him hold her, squeezing her eyes shut. Finally pulling away, she looked back out over the skyline. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it's just you were so happy with recording and I didn't want to put all my problems on you."

"Miley…" he started, leading her back inside. "You know you can tell me anything. Was this what you were calling about yesterday morning?" She nodded as walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "And I basically hung up on you. Miles, I'm so sorry."

She sniffed again. "It's okay. I mean, it's probably better this way. Now I don't have to worry about quitting when I get a real job; one that I actually want."

He sat down with her, taking one arm and bringing her close. "At least you can stay positive about it."

She leaned her head back against his chest. "I'm sorry I'm being such a baby about this. I don't usually cry but all that happened yesterday morning and then I had lunch with Kinley, my sister, and…" she paused. She knew she had told Nick about not exactly being BFFs with Kinley, but he was about to learn why. "She got freaking engaged and basically shoved the ring in my face while talking about how great her job is and how I better bring a decent date to her wedding. I can never win with her. I told her about you and she thinks I'm lying, and she's going to tell my parents about my getting fired and how I was mean to her. And they'll probably take her side because they love her more."

Nick stared down at her, a small smirk on his face. "Well, I want to hold off on meeting her for as long as possible." He leaned down, giving her a soft peck on the lips. "And don't worry about the job thing. You're a talented woman; you made me of all people do yoga. Someone is going to hire you."

"Thank you." She grabbed the hand he had draped over her shoulder, playing with his fingers. "It's just frustrating; working hard and getting nowhere." Her throat choked up and she felt the tears all over again. She turned into him, hiding her face in his soft t-shirt. "I hate crying."

"You're gonna be okay." He ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Everyone had been telling her that she was going to be okay; Demi, Joe, and her parents. She'd always disregarded it because what else were they supposed to say to her, 'Your life sucks, get used to it.'? But sitting there with Nick, she actually believed he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :) I have the next chapter typed up and ready to go, so if you review lots, I might put it out sooner! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, it's Maddie! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! We really like hearing what you guys have to say. This would've been out sooner but I was gone all weekend for the conference tournament for soccer. We have the next chapter ready too so the more reviews, the faster you get that one! ENJOY! Oh, and this chapter is a little more, sexy, so, yeah.**

* * *

><p>Nick woke up, his face smushed in his down pillow. His arm was stretched across the other side of his bed and he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and looked around, not finding his girlfriend anywhere in his bedroom. Stretching out, he rolled out of his bed and stood up, grabbing a shirt off the chair. He trudged to the kitchen, finding Miley sitting at the peninsula, on his computer with a newspaper next to her.<p>

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, yawning, while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"A few hours, I think."

Nick hadn't known Miley for long, but he knew her well enough to know when she was upset. And he hated seeing her like that. After she lost her job, she just hadn't been the same person.

"What are you doing?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing.

"Looking for a job." She didn't look up, and Nick could feel the tension in her shoulders as she went from website to website.

"You're going to be okay Miley. Even if you don't get a job right away." Her head snapped up to look at him. Uh oh, Nick said something to make her angry.

"Nick, after my last check and after paying rent at the end of the month, I'll have less than a hundred dollars in my bank account. Do you know what that pays for?" She pointed to a vase that held some fake flowers on his counter. "That stupid crystal vase. Actually, probably not. Probably just the fake flowers."

Nick didn't speak for a while. He had never had to deal with that before. He'd always been very fortunate when it came to money. Miley sighed and looked back at the computer, not moving her hands at all, then gazed up at him. "I'm sorry... I'm just stressed."

Nick hugged her waist from behind. "It's okay, Miley. I know you are, and I just want you to know that I'll be there for you no matter what. If you need anything, you can come to me."

"I really can't take anything from you. I'm an adult and I can deal with my money problems." She turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you though."

Nick smiled. "Well, let me help." He grabbed the iPad off his kitchen counter and sat next to her. "What kind of job are you looking for?"

"Anything that pays over minimum wage, but preferably something within the major that I graduated with."

"Well then let's get looking." Nick brought up Safari on his iPad and searched New York publicity companies. There were plenty of them; he just needed to make some calls to see if there were openings. Maybe even with the publicists that he paid to find his.

After about an hour of searching, Miley closed the computer. "We can look later. Are you hungry? I could make eggs or something."

"You don't have to. Why don't we go out to breakfast? I know this place that has amazing waffles." Nick suggested.

"Sure. Just let me brush my teeth." She stood up and rifled through her bag. "Oh no, I forgot my toothbrush. Gross."

Nick laughed. "It's okay. I actually bought you one that you can keep here."

Miley smiled and blushed. "You did? That's so sweet, Nick." She kissed him and then backed away and covered her mouth. "Morning breath. I'm gonna go use my new toothbrush."

Nick shook his head and pulled her in for another kiss. "Your breath is fine."

"Thanks but I think I'm still going to brush them, it's hygienic. Then we can go get breakfast." She kissed him one last time and walked into the bathroom.

Nick followed her in there. "I was thinking... You should probably bring some clothes over here. You always have to re-wear what you were wearing the night before when we go to breakfast or something."

She looked at him, toothbrush hanging from her mouth, and nodded. "Mhmm."

"I can clear out a drawer for you."

She spit out the toothpaste. "I spend most of my time here anyways so why not?"

Nick chuckled. "Exactly."

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth?" Miley rinsed out her mouth with some water and spit it into the sink.

"I was just waiting for you to be done." Miley wiped her mouth. "And now you are." He stepped up to the sink and began brushing his own teeth.

Miley set her new toothbrush down and walked into Nick's bedroom. He barely saw her lift up the shirt she borrowed and throw it in the hamper. He rushed a little bit through brushing, but when he rushed into his room, Miley already had her jeans and tank top on. Damn.

"Disappointed?" Miley laughed.

"Yes, I was hoping to see you in nothing."

She blushed and shook her head. "Sorry, bud. Maybe later." She winked at him and suddenly Nick couldn't wait. He was so ready to get her naked and have his way with her.

"I'm going to have to take you up on that." He pulled off his T-shirt and pulled on a short-sleeved button down shirt, then opened his drawer to grab a pair of jeans. He saw the Tiffany's box for the necklace he had bought when he was with Alex and covered it up more before pulling a pair of jeans out. He wasn't going to give it to Miley right after she lost her job. She would never take it. Pulling on his jeans, he shut the drawer and smiled at Miley. "Let's go."

Miley slipped her shoes on and grabbed his hand. They got into the elevator and rode it all the way to the garage.

When the got to the restaurant, they were seated immediately. As soon as they sat down, Miley's phone went off. She looked at her caller ID and groaned. "Son of a bitch. It's Kinley. I guess I'll see what she wants this time." She pressed answer and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

She was silent for a while, listening to her sister speak. Occasionally Miley would roll her eyes at something that was said. Finally, she spoke. "Sure I'll come. And I'll bring my real boyfriend. Bye Kinley." She hung up. "I hate her."

"What did she say?"

"She said she has a fashion show at Bryant Park tonight and wants me to come with anyone including my 'imaginary boyfriend.'" She used her fingers to emphasize the quotations.

Nick laughed. "She doesn't believe that you're dating me?"

"No, she probably does but can't accept it." She paused. "So please tell me you aren't busy tonight."

"Even if I was, I'd cancel so we can push our relationship in her face. That'll probably make you feel better." Miley smiled and leaned across the table to plant a kiss on his lips.

After they ordered, a girl, no more than thirteen, walked up to their table. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I was wondering if I could have a picture with you Nick."

"Of course." He stood up and wrapped his arm around the young girl.

Miley stood up too. "Here, I'll take it." She grabbed the camera and took a few pictures. The girl said thank you and walked back to where her family was eating breakfast.

"That was cute. Does that happen all the time?" Miley asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"Usually. I'm pretty used to it by now."

"So, what's going on with the recording company? How much more of the album do you have left?" Miley wondered after their food arrived.

"I have a few more open spots left. It's so nice not be blocked anymore. Everything's been turning out really well. I kind of want to do a concert or something soon." Nick took a bite of his waffle.

"So you're writing like crazy again? I wonder how that happened." She smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Believe it or not, girlfriends always help with the whole writing process."

"I'm glad I could be of service. Am I gonna be able to hear them?" She asked.

"Of course. But I need to perfect them first."

"I'm sure they're already perfect. But I guess I'll be patient." She paused. "So, what do you think I should wear to a fashion show? Have you ever been to one?"

"Just Danielle's. I usually wear something semi-fancy."

"I don't have any fancy clothes." She laughed at herself. "The closest thing I have to high fashion is Target."

"I could buy you a fancy dress." Nick suggested.

"No, I don't need you to buy me anything."

She was so stubborn. "But it's mostly for me. You know, so I can see you all dressed up in a sexy dress." Miley laughed, but shook her head. Nick decided to suggest something else. "What about if I call up Selena? She has tons of dresses she never wears. You could borrow one of those."

"That I could do."

Nick pulled out his phone and quickly typed a message to Selena. She texted back almost immediately, giving his idea the okay. "She says she'd love to lend you a dress. We can go over to her and Justin's apartment after breakfast. I'll just hang out with Justin while you two play dress up."

"Okay." She paused. "You know, as much as I love to rub you in Kinley's face, we could just stay in tonight and watch baseball."

Nick laughed. "Yankees or Mets?"

"Yankees." Nick's smile widened at the name of his all time favorite team.

"Good. Can't be dating a girl who likes the Mets."

"So shallow..." Miley joked.

"Well I guess if you liked the Mets I'd forgive you. Just because you're so sexy."

"Oh I'm so glad. I knew my looks would carry me through life."

Nick chuckled at her blatant sarcasm. "As tempting as a night of baseball seems, I think we should still go to the show."

"Fine."

They talked and ate for a little bit longer, then Nick paid and they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. The couple was greeted by a few too many paparazzi. Nick held Miley close to him as they wove through all the men. Nick pulled open the passenger door of his car and Miley got in quickly, escaping the photographers.

Nick got in on the other side and looked at her. "Sorry about that. They're so annoying."

"I always forget about them, so I never put on makeup."

"You don't need any. You're beautiful without it." He saw the heat rise on her cheeks and she looked down. He loved when he made her blush.

"Thank you." Nick pulled out, careful not to hit any of the paparazzi.

Nick turned east on the road and started driving towards Justin and Selena's apartment.

"So, how is Selena when she's not completely wasted?" Miley wondered.

"She's normal and much less annoying."

"Well that's good. Was she the same way when you guys dated?"

"Not really. We were both young and she didn't drink as much. Now her and Justin party all the time. But she's still just as nice as when we were together."

"Tell me about the last girl you dated."

"Well, she was a lot older than me. I dated her for the wrong reasons, and that's why we didn't work out." Nick told her, leaving out the part about him sleeping with her a little less than a month ago.

"How much older?" Nick didn't blame her for being curious.

"Umm... Eight years." Miley's eyes widened. "I know, I know. But she didn't look that much older."

Miley giggled as the car slowed down, stuck in traffic. Nick sighed and turned to her. "What about your last boyfriend?"

"Well, we dated for a couple years. Broke up about four months ago, stopped seeing him about a month ago."

"Like, you kept hooking up with him?" Nick asked and Miley nodded. "Why did you stop?"

"Well, we broke up because we thought we were better as friends, but with loneliness and alcohol we kept going back to each other. Then he met someone else and we stopped. But it's okay because then I met you and I would've stopped it with him anyways."

"So you're one to get lonely easily?" Nick smirked at her and Miley smacked him on the chest.

"You're so dirty sometimes."

"I can't help it when you say things that make me want to rip your clothes off." Nick leaned his head over and kissed her neck.

Miley looked around. "Do you think we'll be stuck here long?"

"Probably. I'm almost always stuck for a while." Miley smiled mischievously then sat up, moving her legs over so she could straddle Nick in the driver's seat. Nick grinned. "I could get used to this."

Miley leaned forward, kissing him. "I felt a little lonely in my own seat."

Nick groaned and grabbed her sides, pulling her body against his.

* * *

><p>After a very public make out, the traffic started moving again. Miley fell back into her seat, still smiling.<p>

"Well that was fun." Nick said, putting his hand on her thigh. He pulled down Justin and Selena's street and parked along the curb. They got out and walked up to the door, pressing the correct buzzer.

"Yes?" It was Selena's voice that was heard through the speaker.

"Hey Sel, it's Nick and Miley."

"Oh, hey guys! Come on up!" The buzzer was heard and they walked into the building. They took the elevator up to the 20th floor and got out, knocking on their door.

It swung open right away. "Hey!" Selena hugged both of them. "I'm glad you guys are here! Come in, come in." She ushered them in and Nick walked towards the living room where Justin was watching ESPN. "Hey man."

"'Sup Nick?"

Nick looked over, listening to his girlfriend and Selena talking.

"So, you need a dress? Where are you going?" Selena asked her.

"A fashion show. My sister is a designer at Vera Wang." Miley answered.

"Fashion shows are easy. You just have to go with the current trends." Miley looked at her confused. "I'll help you, don't worry. I've been to plenty to choose from."

"Thanks." They exited into Justin and Selena's enormous closet and Nick turned back to the TV.

"So why are you going to a fashion show that isn't Danielle's?" Justin asked, his eyes still on the TV.

"It's Miley's sister's. She's a major bitch to Miley and I guess she was a huge fan of mine. So we're going to basically go brag."

"Sounds like... Fun?" Justin glanced over and laughed.

"Well Miley's been kind of down lately. She lost her job and making her sister mad is gonna make her happy." Nick told him.

"She lost her job? Why?"

"They wanted someone more qualified, I guess."

"Why don't you just give her money? You have enough to pay for everything in her life." Justin suggested, taking a sip from his beer. He nodded down at it. "Want one?"

"No thanks. And Miley's very independent. She doesn't like taking anything from anyone."

Before Justin could respond, Miley walked out wearing a floral dress that was very tight to her body. Thank you, Selena.

"Doesn't Miley look sexy as hell?" Selena asked, following behind her.

"Fuck yeah. You look hot." Justin butted in before Nick could respond.

Miley looked semi uncomfortable with Justin's comment, but then she glanced over at Nick.

"Damn you clean up good." Nick stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "You look amazing."

Miley laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

She turned to Selena. "Thank you so much, Selena."

"It was no problem." She smiled.

Miley looked back at Nick. "I'm just gonna go change back into my other clothes then we can go."

"Take your time." He planted a kiss on her lips and she grinned, walking back into the closet.

* * *

><p>"You clean up pretty well yourself, Mr. Jonas." Miley said, straightening out his bow tie.<p>

"Well thank you." He grabbed her by the waist and they looked in Nick's giant bedroom mirror. "We're a sexy couple."

Miley giggled and leaned down to slip into the Jimmy Choo heels that Selena let her use. Nick smiled at her. "You seriously are so beautiful."

Miley blushed. "And you are very handsome." She kissed him on the cheek. "Alright, enough talking about how good we look. Let's go."

They walked outside the front of the apartment building, where Nick had called a town car to pick them up. Miley shook her head. "You like being fancy, huh?"

"I mostly just didn't want to drive." She laughed and walked towards the car, opening the door for herself. She slid in and Nick got in next to her.

The fashion show was incredibly boring. Nick didn't care about seeing a bunch of wedding gowns. The only thing making it semi bearable was Miley tracing little circles on his thigh. She was paying attention, but Nick didn't think she cared much either. The models all came out and did there little clapping walk thing, and Nick knew the show was finally over.

"Do we go backstage or what?" Nick asked her.

"Kinley said she'd meet us out here." Miley looked around, searching for her.

"Nick?" Someone said from behind him. He turned around and saw Danielle.

"Hey Dani. What are you doing here?" Nick asked her.

"Vera designed my wedding dress. I left it up to the professional for something that big." She answered, giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my girlfriend Miley." Nick pulled her to his side. "Miley, this is Danielle..."

"Your brother's wife? Demi's told me all about you." Miley said, putting her hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Danielle smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"Miley! I'm so glad you're here!" A petite blonde woman ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah, hi Kinley." Miley hugged her back lightly. She then grabbed Nick's hand and placed it on her ass, standing as close to Nick as she could.

"And this must be Nick..." She held her hand out for him. Nick shook it.

"Hi. Oh, and this is my sister-in-law Danielle. Dani, this is Miley's sister Kinley."

They all finished their introductions and Danielle left.

"I thought we could all go get drinks." Kinley announced. "There's a nice bar across the street."

"Sure, let's go." Miley said, grabbing Nick's hand.

When they got to the bar, they took their seats at one of the tables. Kinley ordered three shots of tequila for them, and Miley went to object, but she stopped.

"So Miley, where'd you get that dress? You couldn't possibly afford anything from Rebecca Taylor." Kinley wondered, already being rude.

"I borrowed it." The shots came and Miley took hers right away.

"From who? Demi can't afford it either."

"I have other girl friends." Miley told her, crossing her leg and putting her hand on Nick's bicep. She put her other hand on his thigh.

"Whatever. So Nick, what made you choose my average sister?" This girl was such a bitch. Nick understood why Miley hated her so much.

"Well, she's the furthest thing from average. She's the best girl I've ever dated." Miley smiled at him and gave him a kiss. She lingered for a while, dragging it out.

"I remember when she had this giant poster of you on her wall. She would kiss it and stuff."

"That was you." Miley shot back.

"Oh Miley, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were young." Kinley ordered herself a martini and crossed her arms on the table. "You sure have grown up, Nick. You were so cute back then but now... Damn. You're sexy."

Nick could feel Miley's grip on his arm tighten. "Thanks...?"

"Too bad I didn't meet you before I got engaged." She took a sip of the drink that someone just dropped off at the table.

"Seriously, Kinley. He's MY boyfriend. Stop hitting on him." Nick laughed as Miley grabbed the full shot glass from in front of him and downed it.

"Miley, you might want to slow down. Don't want to develop a drinking problem." Miley gritted her teeth.

"Well, I have to get up early tomorrow... Miley and I should probably go." Nick stood up. "It was... um... good to meet you."

Miley stood up and left with him, not saying anything to Kinley.

As soon as they were outside, Miley groaned. "That didn't make me feel any better."

"She really is a bitch, Miley. Sorry you have to deal with that."

"I'm used to it. She's been like that forever." Luckily Nick had called their driver, and the car was already waiting for them.

"Well let's go back to my place. We can cuddle up on my bed and watch a movie." Nick said, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the side of her head.

"Sounds perfect."

Back at Nick's apartment, Miley walked straight into Nick's bedroom. She pulled off her dress, leaving herself in only her bra and underwear. "Kinley just pisses me off. She's always been better at everything. School, sports. She's always been more popular and prettier than me and she just loves to push that in my face."

"Miley, you are ten billion times more beautiful than your sister will ever be. Who cares if she's got a better job or if she was more popular in high school? You're a much better person now."

Miley smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pulled away and looked up at him. "I've never felt like this before with any other guy."

"Me neither. I really really, really like you, Miley." He pressed his lips against hers. "Are we crazy? We've only know each other a few weeks."

Miley shrugged. "I don't really care." She leaned in and kissed his neck slowly, untucking his shirt from his pants.

Just then, Nick became fully aware of how little clothing Miley had on. She looked sexy and sweet at the same time, a near impossible combination. But she did it without even trying.

She began unbuttoning his shirt, painfully slow. Finally, she slid it off his shoulders, trailing kisses up from his neck to his mouth.

"I didn't want to rush anything between us, but I can't take it anymore." Miley whispered against his lips. He pulled her tight against him and kissed her, then picked her up and threw her on his bed.

"I'm surprised I even lasted this long." Miley laughed and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Nick woke up the next morning, his arms around the most beautiful naked woman he's ever seen. The connection between them was great, but the sex was even better. Waiting had definitely been worth it and he was glad they did. It made him want her so much more.<p>

Miley's legs moved a bit then one of her eyes opened. She smiled at him and pushed her face in his chest.

"Good morning, Mi."

"'Morning." She reached up and pressed her lips against his. "Last night was amazing."

"Better than amazing. It was the best sex I've ever had." Miley blushed and nodded, agreeing with him.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked, sitting up and pulling the sheet up around her.

"Just lay in bed, maybe repeat last night..." Nick pushed her back down.

"Sounds perfect. What time is it?"

Nick reached behind him and picked his phone up off the bedside table. "11:30."

"We should order lunch." Miley suggested.

"Maybe we can get the doorman to bring it right up to us in bed." Nick added, smirking at her.

"That would be embarrassing." She laughed.

"Hey, what are you doing during Fourth of July weekend?" Nick asked, randomly, an idea popping up in his head.

"No official plans. Why?"

"I have a house in the Hamptons... Maybe you could come up with me this summer. You could bring all your friends and I could bring mine." Nick offered, hopefully.

"That sounds like so much fun but do you think our friends will get along? They are so different." Miley looked up at him.

"Well, if they don't then we can just lock ourselves up in the master bedroom." Nick raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"We should do that anyways." Miley smirked and rolled them over a bit so she was on top.

"Oh, you wanna go again?" Miley smiled and Nick took that as a yes. "Let's go, Cyrus. You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! You guys are the greatest! :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, it's Maddie. We've been on a roll with these... Well Mariah has been writing really fast. All your reviews have been amazing and we really appreciate them. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How has life been, Nick?" Kelly Ripa asked him, crossing her thin legs.<p>

"Not bad, I've just been relaxing and spending time with the people that I care about." Nick barely glanced back where Miley stood backstage, but she blushed anyways.

"What are your plans for your next album?" Michael Strahan, Kelly's new co-host, asked him.

Nick shifted in his seat. "I was in a little bit of a rut for a while, couldn't come up with new music. But after a much needed break, I started to think of more songs. I've been recording, so hopefully I'll be able to release an album soon."

"I've heard quite a few rumors about you and a girl. Are any of the rumors true?" Kelly smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, most are not rumors. I do have a girlfriend." The crowd aw'ed and Miley laughed softly at the reaction.

"Look, they're disappointed." Michael told him, chuckling. "What is it like having all these girls worship you, and trying to balance having a girlfriend? Does she get jealous?"

"I don't think she does, she really has no reason to. Sometimes it's hard because fans obviously like me single. I love my fans, but I can't be single forever." Nick answered.

After a few more minutes of them talking about random things, the interview was finally over. The cameramen called cut and Nick stood up. Kelly reached her hand out and shook Nick's hand. "Thanks for coming on, Nick. I always enjoy talking to you and your family."

"You too, Kelly." Nick leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Kelly smiled.

"You're still a little stud, huh?" Kelly shook her head playfully and walked away.

Nick noticed Miley standing on the other side of the stage and began towards her. "Sorry if this is too boring for you. Interview days usually suck. But luckily, the rest of them for today are phone interviews. That means we can get in sweats and hang out at my place for the rest of the day." He put a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. "And there might be long breaks… We could even hang out in bed…" He leaned in and planted a kiss to her neck.

"Nick, stop…" Miley giggled and lightly pushed him away. "You shouldn't say things like that in public."

"Then let's get in private. We don't have to stay any longer, so let's go back to my place."

"Fine with me." Miley smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. She picked up her purse off the couch she had been sitting on before and held his hand, walking with him down the hallway to the studio's exit. Nick's car was waiting in the parking lot for them, so they both got in and started driving back to Nick's apartment.

"So, when am I gonna get to hear your new songs?" Miley asked, turning on the radio and putting her hand on Nick's knee. She asked him about it a lot but she couldn't help but wonder what he actually wrote about her.

"Soon, I promise. I'm still a little nervous about you hearing them." Nick admitted. Miley could see his cheeks flush a little bit, but he didn't look at her.

"Why are you nervous? I love your music." Miley squeezed his knee and smiled.

"Because the new stuff is all about you. I don't want you to not like a song when it's about you."

"Please, it could be the worst song in the world and I'll still love it because you wrote it about me. No one's ever done that for me before." She reassured him, kissing him on the cheek.

"After we get back from the Hamptons, I promise I'll bring you in to listen."

"You better." Nick chuckled and pulled into his apartment's garage. He parked in his normal spot and they got out, intertwining their hands as soon as they were next to each other again. Miley loved seeing the little bit of insecurity with Nick. He was always so confident, and the fact that she made him nervous was so strange. She didn't know exactly why she had that effect on him, but it made her like him even more.

"When is your first radio interview?" Miley wondered, getting into the elevator.

"5:00. We have like a half hour or so…" Nick raised his eyebrows and Miley laughed, slapping his chest.

"You are obsessed."

"Yes, I am." Nick grabbed her ass, and Miley gasped, shocked. He laughed and shook his head. "You're always so surprised when I do that."

"I don't know why. You do it so often." Miley leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Is there a problem with that?" Nick smirked.

"Not at all."

The doors to Nick's apartment opened and they were both greeted by Elvis. Nick's smile widened and he knelt down, petting his dog on the head. "Hey there, boy. Do you want to go outside?"

Elvis barked and Nick chuckled, looking at Miley while he attached Elvis' collar. "Want to come with or just stay up here?"

"I'll stay up here and change." Nick nodded and got back in the elevator with Elvis. Miley looked around and then went into Nick's bedroom. Her drawer was at the top of his dresser, the one that he had cleared out for her a couple days before. She looked at the drawer for a little bit before deciding to wear Nick's sweatpants instead of her own. She went into the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair, putting it on under her dress. She took off the dress and put on a tank top, falling back on Nick's bed.

She almost fell asleep, but Elvis ran in and licked her foot, which made her laugh and open her eyes. Nick was staring at her, smiling. "Tired, Mi?"

"A little." Miley smiled and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

Nick took off his tie and hung it over the door then started unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Are you wearing my sweatpants?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Maybe." Nick joked. "You have your own. And I like you in yoga pants."

Miley fake frowned. "So you don't like me in your clothes?" She stood up and helped him unbutton his shirt.

"You look beautiful all the time, so I guess it doesn't matter what clothes you wear."

Miley blushed and planted a kiss on his lips. "Suck up." She unbuttoned the last button of his shirt and pulled it off, hanging it on one of the hooks on his wall. Nick untucked his undershirt and then pulled out a pair of basketball shorts from his dresser to pull on after he took his pants off.

"So, I was thinking…" Nick started and Miley sat back on the bed, letting him talk. "I have nothing going on the next few days, and if you have nothing going on, so we should drive up to the Hamptons early. Then we can have the house all to ourselves for a little bit before everyone joins us."

"Sounds perfect. I definitely don't have anything going on. When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight?"

Miley smiled and nodded. "I'll have to go home and pack a bag."

"Yeah, I know. I already packed mine because I thought you'd say yes." Nick told her, putting his shorts over his boxers and laying down in bed, pulling Miley down next to him. She shifted herself a bit to get comfortable then cuddled into him. Nick pulled her as close as she could be to him, then kissed the top of her head.

"No falling asleep, you'll miss your interview." Miley said to him, though his chest muffled it slightly.

"Then you need to keep me awake." Miley looked up at him and shook her head, kissing him once. He kissed back, rolling on top of her slightly.

About 10 minutes later, his phone rang. Nick pulled away from her and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Nick, its Jon, the interview should start in minute or so."

"Sounds good." He heard Jon start talking on the radio, giving Nick a fairly long introduction, so he looked at Miley. "Now Miles, no distracting me."

"What, me? Nooo…." She smirked and kissed him, putting her hand on his thigh.

"None of that. Save it for later." Nick chuckled and sat up straighter, hearing Jon address him.

Nick put it on speakerphone so Miley could hear it. "Nick, thanks for coming on today." Jon said over the phone.

"Thanks for having me, Jon." Nick said, politely, smiling at Miley.

"So, lemme start with what you've been up to lately. I heard that you had to take a yoga class. What was up with that man, new Hollywood fad we should all get with?" Miley covered her mouth and muffled her laughing.

"Well, things were getting a little crazy and I was having trouble writing and my record company suggested I take it." Nick told him.

"Has it helped with your song writing?"

Nick smiled at Miley. "You could say that."

Nick had to answer a lot of the same questions he did during his television appearance, but Miley would never be sick of hearing Nick getting interviewed. Something about him talking so professionally was endearing.

When Nick hung up the phone, he looked at her. "The way you were staring at me while I was talking was like you wanted to jump my bones in the middle of my interview. Is that how you watched me during Kelly and Michael?"

"Yeah, probably. I think it's so sexy."

"Interviewing? Weirdo." Nick laughed and pulled her into his arms. "You can jump my bones now, if you want."

Miley laughed and shook her head. "Or we can take a nap."

"Well, we could have sex then take a nap. See, a compromise." Nick smirked at her.

"There are innocent eyes on us." Nick looked confused, so Miley pointed at Elvis who was staring at them from his bed on Nick's floor.

"I can make him leave."

Miley smiled and kissed him lightly. "Nick, we're about to be in the Hamptons for a week. We'll have plenty of time to do whatever you want."

Nick nods. "I'm fine with that. Just wait until you see the master bedroom at the house in the Hamptons. It's amazing."

"I can't wait to see it. I haven't been on vacation in forever." Miley pushed her head back so she could look at him. "Thanks for taking me and inviting all my friends to come too."

"It's no problem. I want to get to know your friends better anyways. And now that we're going early, we'll have some alone time too." Miley smiled and kissed him. "When do you want to go pack your stuff up?

"Let's go now. The sooner we get to there, the better." Miley said, getting up. Nick nodded and rolled out of bed, walking into his closet and pulling his suitcase out.

"Let's start our vacation."

* * *

><p>"I seriously have to pee. Are we almost there?" Miley whined, crossing her legs.<p>

"Yeah, a few more minutes."

Miley looked out the window to distract herself, watching as the houses grew bigger and bigger. She couldn't even imagine how much any of them actually cost. "How big is your house? All of these houses are mansions."

"You're about to see." Nick took a right down a dimly lit road and then turned into a driveway. Miley was shocked. The house was huge, but it had the rustic look of an old townhouse. Modest compared to some of the houses she had seen.

"It's gorgeous, Nick." He stopped the car and Miley got out, followed by Elvis who probably had to pee too, just staring at the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

Nick popped the trunk and got both of their suitcases out, rolling them over to Miley's side. "I thought you had to pee."

"I do!" Miley grabbed the handle to her suitcase and began rolling it towards the house. Nick followed her, unlocking the doors and pushed them open. The inside was even more beautiful then the outside, but Miley's number one priority at that moment was to find a bathroom.

"Go down the hall and it's the first door on your right." Miley nodded at Nick and walked to exactly where he said.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Nick was no longer there. She explored a bit, admiring the house while also trying to find her boyfriend. Then she found the kitchen. Demi was going to fall in love. It was the biggest kitchen she had ever been in. She almost didn't notice Nick standing at the island, pouring two glasses of red wine.

"How long have you owned this place?" Miley wondered, walking up to him and taking the glass of wine he offered her.

"Since I was 18. It was my first big buy; when I was a kid I had always dreamed of having a vacation house."

"Wow… When I turned 18, I bought a computer…" Nick chuckled at her comment and nodded. "Well, you have good taste. This is the kind of house that would be a great venue for a wedding. Not trying to freak you out or anything."

Nick shook his head. "No, it's okay. I thought so too when I bought it." He put his arm around her and she melted into him.

"Why haven't you just moved here? It's not too far away from the city and you could totally build a recording studio here." Miley wondered, taking a sip of the wine.

"It wouldn't be much of an escape if I lived here." Nick looked around. "It's so relaxing here; I wouldn't want to bring work into the mix."

Miley nodded and stood up to kiss him properly. Nick put his glass on the counter and grabbed her waist, pushing her into the side of the counter. Yeah, this place was going to be fun.

"Want to see the master bedroom?" Nick wondered, still holding onto her waist with one hand.

"Yeah." She looked around. "Where are our bags?"

"I set them by the stairs." He smiled at her and began bringing her towards where he was talking about. Miley reached to grab her bag, but Nick pulled her away and into his body. "We can get them tomorrow." She nodded and they walked up the stairs, Nick pulling her into his bedroom.

Miley shouldn't have expected anything different, but she was still shocked by how giant the room was. She walked towards the extremely white, fluffy bed and smiled. This week was going to be very, _very _fun.

Before she could even jump on the bed, Elvis ran up to her and jumped on it first. Nick pushed him off, laughing. "Elvis, no. This is mine and Miley's bed." Elvis barked at him and scurried off down the hall.

Nick came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear. "You like it?"

"Of course I do." She turned around in his arms and kissed him, pulling him towards her and falling back on the bed. They made out for a while, but before they got any further, Miley's phone started to ring.

She reached over and looked at it. Rory? Why was Rory calling? "One sec, Nick. It's my little brother." She pressed the answer button. "Hey Ror. What's up?"

"Hey Miles. Just wanted to call to see how you are."

"I'm pretty good, I'm actually on vacation." Miley sat up and crossed her legs on the bed.

"On vacation? Where?"

"The Hamptons. With my boyfriend," she answered.

"Must be one rich ass boyfriend." His comment made her laugh, and Nick obviously heard it because he let out a little chuckle too. "When did you get a boyfriend?"

"A few weeks ago."

"This is why I need to come up to New York to see you. I haven't seen you in so long I have no idea what's going on in your life. Did you hear about Kinley?" Rory asked her.

"Yeah, she took me to lunch, and she was a bitch. But I'm happy for her." Miley said, truthfully.

"When is she not a bitch? She's going to be the worst bridezilla in the entire world." She laughed. Rory was always her favorite sibling. He was a lot more modest with his successes then Kinley was.

"So, you want to come visit? When were you thinking?"

"I don't know. Maybe the weekend after this one? Coach is giving us a weekend off. He's been working us like crazy. Plus, campus is boring as hell because no one is here but athletes." Rory said. Oh right, he moved to Mississippi early because of football.

"How's it going anyways? Still as good at football as you always were?"

"You know it." He chuckled. "So what do you think about the weekend after next? I can drive up on Thursday."

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll talk to Demi and Joe about you sleeping on the couch. I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Nick poked her in the arm and Miley looked at him.

"He could stay with me. I have an extra bedroom." Nick offered.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't that be kinda weird?" Miley asked, and Rory answered.

"Wait, he's rich right? I'll stay with him. It's much better then sleeping on your cheap ass couch." Miley's eyes widened and Nick laughed, grabbing the phone from Miley and pressing the speaker button.

"Hey, you're welcome to stay at my apartment. I'm Nick by the way." Nick took the initiative and Miley smiled, putting her hand on his thigh.

"I'm Rory. If it's cool with you, I'd like staying in an actual bed than in my sister's shitty apartment. So, tell me. Where do you get the money to buy a house in the Hamptons? You aren't a criminal, are you?"

Miley gasped. "Rory! You don't ask someone that."

"I'm just curious. Making sure you're not in any danger." Aw, he was trying to take on the role of the protective brother.

"He's Nick Jonas."

It was silent for a while and then Rory burst out laughing. "No wonder Kinley has been such a bitch to you, Miles. I'm pretty sure she still has a poster up on her wall of you. Creepy. Whatever. I gotta go; the boys and I are going to a party. I'll call you in a couple days, Miles."

"Okay, Rory. Be careful!" Miley yelled at him before he hung up.

"Well, he's quite the character." Nick observed and Miley laughed, nodding.

"Thanks for offering up your apartment. I feel bad for him sometimes, having two sisters and all. He needs some guy time."

"It's no problem. I'm excited to get to know him." Nick pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Miley yawned and they laid down, Nick holding Miley tightly. "Go to sleep, Mi. We can start our real fun tomorrow."

She smiled and gave him a light kiss. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Miley woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes, and she was in the kitchen right away. Nick had two pancakes – chocolate chip ones – set on a plate on the island. "Good morning, beautiful. I hope you like pancakes."<p>

"Oh, I definitely do." She sat down and leaned across the island to give him a kiss. "Thanks, Nick."

Nick smiled and turned to flip a few more pancakes and Miley dug right in. They were amazing, just like everything else related to Nick. She felt spoiled with him, something she had never really felt before. She didn't grow up poor, but Kinley and Rory were always favored. She never got special treatment. Nick gave her so much attention, it was almost overwhelming, but she didn't mind one bit.

After breakfast, they both got on their bathing suits and sat out by the pool on a giant lounge bed. Miley laid out flat and let the sun beat down on her.

Nick lay down next to her. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Just relax before everyone gets here. I'm not quite sure how everyone is going to get along." Miley looked over at him into his sunglasses. Nick nodded.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. But I agree, let's just relax and be together before we have any interruptions."

Miley smiled and kissed him.

"Too late!" Miley's head shot up to where she saw Joe standing behind the lounge chair. "We were too excited, so we woke up earlier and came."

Miley laughed and shook her head, pulling herself off the lounge and going to hug her friends. Demi was standing behind Joe with Lucas and a guy she hadn't met before. Must be Joe's new boyfriend.

"Hi, I'm Miley." She reached her hand out, introducing herself.

"I'm Chace. I've been dying to meet Joe's other roommate. He talks about you guys all the time." The guy said, smiling warmly at her.

"Sorry about that. Our lives are not that entertaining." Demi butt in, putting a hand on Chace's shoulder. "Anyways… Nick, this house is amazing. Thanks for inviting us. And Miley… The kitchen. It's like something that would show up in my dreams." Miley laughed and nodded. She knew Demi would love it.

"It was no problem, I'm happy to have you guys." Nick said before introducing himself to Chace and Lucas. "Let me show you to your rooms."

After a guided tour of the house, Nick showed all the couples their rooms. Everyone was getting unpacked in their own rooms, including Nick and Miley. Joe walked into the master bedroom and smiled at Miley. "So… What do you think of Chace?"

"He's so cute and such a sweetheart. I'm really happy for you, Joe." Miley answered, giving Joe a hug. She hadn't seen Joe smile so much in a long time.

Joe looked around. "Damn, I thought our room was nice. Look at this room. Oh, and by the way, there's a dog on our bed. Is he supposed to be here?"

Nick chuckled. "Sorry about him. His name is Elvis and he doesn't like dog beds very much." He walked out of the room and across the hall to go get Elvis.

"I like Nick, by the way. You seem really happy together." Joe mentioned, looking back towards the door where Nick exited.

"I am happy. I've never felt like this before with a guy. There's just something special about him that I can't place." Miley said truthfully, smiling. "Who thought that we'd all be in happy relationships at the same time?"

"I don't know. Someone must really like us though, because usually whenever one of us is really happy in a relationship, the other two are miserable."

"Seriously, though." Miley shook her head, laughing. Nick came walking back in and looked at Joe.

"Elvis is off your bed. Don't worry, he only takes over a bed if no one is on it, so he won't jump up while you're sleeping." Nick told Joe.

Joe nodded. "Thanks, Nick." He winked at Miley and left. Miley rolled her eyes and looked at Nick.

"Your cheeks are all pink. Are you okay?" Miley's hands flew up to her cheeks and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Joe got me talking about you and I always blush. Damn you." Nick chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

Within an hour, all of Nick's friends made it to the house too. Introductions took quite a bit of time, but after everyone knew who each other was, they could start having fun. She was still in her bikini, but she hadn't been swimming yet so she decided to do that. She went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, and she found Joe and Selena talking in there.

"Who's your favorite character?" Selena asked Joe.

"Spencer. She's so sassy." Uh oh, she got him talking about Pretty Little Liars. He could talk about that show for hours. "Yours?"

"Caleb! He's so hot."

Joe nodded in agreement. "He so is. But Ezra is hotter."

"Oh my gosh, Ezra." They both laughed and Miley shook her head. And she thought their friends wouldn't get along.

"Joe, you're such a girl when it comes to that show." Miley added, pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Shut up, Miley. You just don't understand how amazing PLL is!" Selena gave Joe a high five and Miley stuck her tongue out at them, walking outside.

* * *

><p>"Someone grab the marshmallows, I've got the chocolate and the graham crackers." Taylor yelled into the kitchen, before walking with Miley out to the fire pit. "So, how do you like Nick's house?"<p>

"Are you kidding? It's the most amazing house I've ever been to."

"Yeah, it is. Nick was so excited to bring you here. It's probably his favorite place to spend time with people he cares about." Taylor told her, sitting down on one of the chairs around the fire.

Miley just smiled and walked over to where Nick was sitting, and sat down next to him. "Hey."

"Oh hey." Nick leaned over and kissed her. "So, Selena and Joe are going to be best friends after this. They've really hit it off."

"Yeah I know. It's weird, right?" Nick nodded and Miley stood up, scooting her chair as close to Nick's as possible and planting herself right back down. She swung her legs around and put them between Nick's, leaning against the side of the chair.

After everyone sat around the fire, Selena and Justin walked out with a bunch of shot glasses. "Let's take a vacation shot!" Selena yelled, filling the glasses up with Grey Goose before passing them around. Nick was about to object, but Miley put a hand on his arm.

"Let them have their fun. This vacation is about relaxing, right?" Miley grabbed 2 shots out of Selena's hand and handed one to Nick. She clinked them together. "Bottoms up."

Later in the night, a couple of people, namely Justin and Selena, had already gotten pretty drunk, Demi, Lucas, Taylor, and Alex had already head up to bed, and Miley and Nick were just laying on the same lounge they had been on that morning, looking at the stars. She was pretty sure Joe and Chace were making out in the pool, maybe more but she didn't really care.

"Wait, what do you mean we have to break up?" Selena yelled suddenly, standing up and stumbling back a little bit. It was pretty obvious how wasted she was.

Nick and Miley both sat up, staring at the couple that was fighting.

"Selena, it's just for publicity. The recording company wants me to pretend date another recording artist to promote both of our upcoming albums. I thought you'd be okay with it." Justin drawled, sounding like a jackass. Miley silently wondered if that would happen to Nick. She shook the thought out of her head.

"No I'm not okay with it, Justin. It would be embarrassing it would be if you 'broke up' with me," She used her fingers to emphasize the quotations, "and then started to date some slut right away."

"Sel, you know how it is. I have no choice."

"You're Justin Bieber! You make a zillion dollars a year. If you don't have a choice who fucking does? You know what, fuck you. If you're willing to do that, I don't mean as much to you as I thought I did." Selena shoved past him and walked quickly towards the tennis courts, zigzagging slightly from her state of intoxication.

Nick turned away from the scene and looked at Miley apologetically. "I need to go see if she's going to be okay. I'll meet you upstairs?"

"Okay." Miley nodded, and Nick got up, walking after her, but not before he gave Justin a death glare.

She watched from a distance as Nick caught up and put his arm around Selena. She put her face into his chest, obviously crying. They stayed like that for a while, before Miley decided she didn't need to keep watching and walked into the house and back to their room. She knew she had no reason to be jealous, Selena and Nick were never right for each other, even when they were dating. But she still was anyways. This week was supposed to be her and Nick's time together. Miley put her selfish thoughts away and lay down on the bed. She didn't remember exactly how long she was waiting, but she did remember Nick not being next to her when she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Nick wasn't there once again. His side had definitely been slept in, but he had already left the room. Miley stretched and walked down the stairs to find Alex drinking a cup of coffee in the living room.<p>

"Hey Alex, have you seen Nick?" She asked, walking over to the machine and pouring herself a cup.

"Yeah, Selena was still pretty upset this morning, so I think he took her to the edge of the property. It's where they used to always talk or something."

Miley sighed. Didn't Selena have girl friends that she could talk to about that kind of stuff?

She put a bagel in the toaster and took out the cream cheese. Alex looked over at her. "Is your phone is going off."

She had zoned out, and didn't hear it, so she quickly reached over and saw a number she didn't know with a New York area code. She answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"Is this Miley Cyrus?" A woman on the other line asked her.

"This is she. Who may I ask is calling?" Miley put the phone between her shoulder and her ear and started putting cream cheese on her bagel.

"My name is Lisa Kovitz. I am a recruitment officer at PCNY." Miley knew right away that PCNY was Publicity Club of New York and she dropped her knife. "We were called by Nick Jonas who highly recommended you for the PR department. I was wondering if I could schedule an interview with you."

Miley stayed silent for a while before speaking. "I'm sorry, could I call you back?"

"Of course." She recited her number and Miley wrote it down and thanked her, hanging up her phone. She couldn't believe Nick had been recommending her and using his fame to try to get her a job behind her back. Miley loathed getting help from anyone, especially when it came to work, and Nick knew that. Miley looked outside and saw Nick and Selena walking back to the house, so she quickly took one half of the bagel and her phone and left out of the side door. She didn't know where she wanted to go; she just knew that she didn't want to talk to Nick right then.

She decided to take a walk down the road. Chewing on her bagel, she walked slowly down the street. She kind of felt betrayed for the first time by Nick. Why didn't he just come talk to her? Miley knew the answer to that one. Anyone who wants to help her needed to go behind her back because she didn't want the help. But that was the thing. She didn't need it. She had been doing fine for the past four years on her own.

When she got to the end of the long street, she reached the beach and just stood there. Her phone had gone off twice, both with calls from Nick. She texted him that she was fine; she was just taking a walk. Miley sat on the sand of the beach and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze of the ocean on her skin. Nick texted her back asking where she was, he would come meet her. But she didn't text him back. She didn't want that. But, of course, Miley wasn't very good at hiding. Within ten minutes, Nick had found her.

He sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Hey, I was worried about you. Alex said you got a call and then just walked out. Are you okay?"

She was quiet for a bit, and then looked him right in the eyes. "Have you been calling publicity companies and trying to get me a job?"

He looked sheepish. "Well, yeah… I just thought-"

She interrupted him. "No, Nick. I don't need your help. I know you're famous, and you have lots of connections, but I'm not going to use the connections to get a job. I'll be fine. I'm able to get a job on my own."

"I know you are, Miley. But what if you do need help? You can't be afraid to ask." Nick told her. "I appreciate your independence, and I know you're stubborn but I like helping. I want to help."

Miley crossed her arms and looked back to the ocean.

Nick put his arm around her. "Having someone help you doesn't mean you failed, it just means you aren't in it alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Mariah definitely stole that last quote from Life As We Know It... But anyways, hope you liked it and please review! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS! LOOK HOW QUICK WE'RE GETTING THESE OUT NOW!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Nick grabbed Miley's hand as they started their walk back to the house from the beach. "So…" he began. "What do you want to do today?"<p>

"I don't know." Miley dragged her feet in the sand as they walked. "It's getting really hot."

"Beach day?" Nick suggested.

Miley shrugged. "Anything's fine."

Nick stopped, letting go of her hand. "What's wrong? I told you, I wouldn't interfere with your work anymore. Did I do something else?" He honestly had no idea why she was being so quiet. He thought he had resolved everything with her. Calling Lisa at PCNY was a dumb idea but she couldn't really blame him for trying to help.

Biting on her bottom lip, Miley started playing with her hands. "It's nothing, I just-" She looked up at him and sighed. "Just last night with Selena and everything. I thought we came here so we could be together and I fell asleep alone and woke up alone. I know you guys are friends but…"

"You're jealous?" Nick interrupted.

"No, well, kind of…"

"Jealous…" Nick teased, taking hold of her hand again.

"A little." Miley finally admitted.

"I'm sorry Miles. I really didn't mean to talk to her for so long last night or this morning. It's just, we've known each other forever and I know things about her that not everyone knows. Things are just complicated for her right now and I'm all she has here."

"I guess I can't be mad at you for being a good person." She swung their hands as they neared the house.

"No you can't." Nick felt a smile spread across his face. "And don't worry; we've got plenty of time to make up for last night."

* * *

><p>Nick popped his head out of the ice-cold ocean water and began making his way back to shore. Miley and the rest of the girls were lying out on a giant blanket. He tiptoed in the hot sand across the beach until he was right behind her. Leaning down, he kissed her before she could realize he was even there. She jumped slightly but kissed back, pulling his head closer.<p>

"PDA much?"

He looked up to see Demi and Taylor staring at the two of them. Shrugging, he sat down next to Miley, pulling her close to him. "Technically, this is a private beach. And I could kick you guys out for trespassing."

"Or you guys can leave on your own free will." Miley followed his lead, moving closer so that their lips were as close as they could be without touching.

Nick closed the gap between them not really caring if Demi and Taylor left or not. She pulled him on top of her, running her hands through his wet curls.

* * *

><p>Later, Nick walked with Miley back to the house. The rest of their group had already vacated the beach.<p>

"Your back is super sunburned," Miley observed as she walked through the front door behind him.

Nick turned around, finding out that his back was indeed bright, lobster red. "Oops. Maybe you should've been on top."

"Maybe you should have put on sunscreen." She purposely smacked him right on his freshly burnt skin.

His back strung like crazy immediately. He whirled around, grabbing her wrist. "Well aren't you sassy today."

They made their way into the kitchen where Demi and Taylor were sitting at the counter. "You guys were out there a while," Demi stated when she saw them.

Miley slid onto a stool, joining the two other girls. "I'm hungry."

Taylor flipped a page in her magazine. "There's no food in any of the cabinets."

"Has anyone gone grocery shopping?" Nick asked, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water.

"No. We all decided we were too lazy. Plus it's a holiday and we didn't know which stores would be open," Demi said.

It was the Fourth of July. Nick had completely forgotten. "So you were waiting for me to come back so I could go? Didn't Miley tell you? I don't grocery shop."

"He doesn't. I had to show him where literally everything was."

Nick smiled, thinking back to when he saw Miley at Trader Joe's. It seemed like it had been forever since then when in reality it had been about a month and a half. "So, should we just order a pizza?"

"Nah…" Demi slid down from the stool. "I'll go. I will not sit around and watch you guys eat nasty, greasy pizza. I'll make spinach and Andouille jambalaya."

She might as well have been speaking a Martian language but whatever she just said sounded delicious to Nick. "I don't know what that is, but I think I'm going to like it."

Miley and Taylor agreed to go with Demi but Nick stayed out of it. Pulling on his shirt, he walked out back to the pool to find the rest of the group. Alex was swimming laps while Chace, Joe, and Selena were doing some sort of massage train. Selena lay in the front of it, sucking a margarita down with a bendy straw.

"Day drinking?"

She looked up at him, not taking the straw out of her mouth. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

"Where's Justin?"

"He went golfing. Alone." Joe answered for her. "Personally, I think he's the reason you've got so many knots, Sel. You should probably get massaged more regularly."

"Or you should date someone who's not a douche bag," Chace suggested.

"How are things between the two of you now?" Nick asked, taking a seat on one of the lawn chairs.

"We haven't talked," Selena put simply, finally letting go of the straw. "It's whatever."

He was about to say something else when he heard the faint sound of the doorbell. "I'll be right back." Standing back up, he made his way back into the house and over to the front door, pulling it open.

"Nicholas!"

"Marlene, hey… How are you?" Nick stepped outside, giving the older women a hug. Marlene lived down the road with her husband who was some hotshot movie producer he had never met. Oddly enough, she had gone to the same high school as his mom and they had been friends forever. It wasn't uncommon for her to stop by whenever he was at the house.

"I'm just wonderful. I saw that you were here with your friends and I was wondering if you were doing anything special for the Fourth of July."

"Uh, not right now we're not."

"Well, Walt and I have been planning a get together at our place and you are welcome to come and bring your friends. And don't you worry about being the only young people there; our guest list is quite extensive."

Nick thought about it, scratching the back of his head. He knew that when Marlene said 'get together' she meant black tie, designer dresses, champagne and caviar in the backyard kind of party. "We'll definitely try to stop by. Thanks for thinking of me."

"You know I love having you over. It'll be a great time tonight. Say hello to your mother for me."

"Will do Marlene. I'll see you later tonight." She gave him another hug before Nick turned and went back into the house. He went out to everyone in the backyard who hadn't moved from their previous positions. "Do you guys want to go to a party?"

"Now?" Selena looked up at him like he was nuts.

"No idiot, tonight. My mom's friend Marlene invited all of us. She owns that giant house down the street."

"Walt's wife?"

"Yeah."

"Who's Marlene?" Joe asked.

"And Walt?" Chace added.

"Walt's a producer. I've done a bunch of stuff with him," Selena explained. "I know a bunch of people that are going to that. We should go. I have a new Valentino dress I wanna wear."

* * *

><p>Everyone in the house agreed to go and once the girls came back they agreed as well. Miley seemed the most reluctant but was persuaded without much effort. By five, everyone was off in their own rooms getting ready.<p>

Nick pulled one of his Armani tuxes out of the closet, laying it down next to where Miley was sitting on the bed. "Don't you think you should start getting dressed?"

Miley sighed, looking down at her present outfit; jean shorts and a tank top. "I thought this was good enough. I mean, I showered and blow dried my hair. What more do you want from me?"

He pulled of his shirt. "You could put on that sexy dress Selena lent you."

"Designer dresses make me feel so awkward. I'm afraid to move in them. I feel like I'm gonna ruin them."

"I think you're gonna look hot."

"Keep talking suck up." She stood up, walking towards their bathroom. "I'm gonna go put make up on."

Nick went over to the dresser mirror and mussed around his curls until he got them to fall the right way. He went back to the suit, pulling on the pants. He had just put his arms in the sleeves of his white button-up when Miley came back in.

"Are my eyebrows the same size?"

He looked at her, studying her eyebrows. "Aren't they always?"

"Don't joke, I can't go there with jacked up brows." She walked over, putting her face close to his. "Do they look okay?"

"They look perfect." He sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. "Do mine look okay?"

She straddled him, inspecting his eyebrows closely. "You look like you have caterpillars on your face."

"They do not!" He put his hands over them, preventing her from looking at them.

"Yes they do, and I can help." She brought up the tweezers and inched them towards his face.

"No!"

"Stay still." Putting a hand on the top of his head, she prevented him from moving and started plucking the hair.

Nick felt himself wincing with each pluck. He had no idea how girls did this to themselves all the time, it fucking hurt. He couldn't even imagine what waxing felt like. When she finally pulled away he let his face relax. "Am I beautiful now?"

Miley put a hand to her mouth, giggling. "It's all red around it."

"What did you do?" He jumped up, almost throwing her off his lap and running to the mirror. It was indeed red around the plucked spot but his eyebrows looked pretty much the same, just a little tamer. He touched the tender area. "Will it go away?"

"Yes. Oh my god, you are such a baby." She began buttoning his shirt. "That's the last time I do something nice for you."

"Attacking my face with tweezers is not nice." He grabbed his tie, looping it around his neck.

She finished up the top button and turned towards the closet to get her dress. "So, what's the party going to be like? Should I hold my champagne glass with my pinky out?"

"No. It's just gonna be other producers, directors, probably celebrities that are here vacationing. Just be normal."

"Define normal. I think we might have different ideas on what that is." She stripped of her clothes and stepped into the dress. "Will you zip me?"

He stepped over to her, zipping up the dress. "Just act like your wonderful, beautiful self and everyone will love you."

She made a face at his answer. "Whatever. Just don't make fun of me if I'm awkward."

* * *

><p>"No! Listen to me! Let go!"<p>

Shit. Nick knew that drunken slur anywhere. He looked over his shoulder across the patio of Walt and Marlene's enormous backyard. Sure enough, Joe was holding back a drunk, crying Selena as Justin walked swiftly away from the scene. He turned back to the man he and Miley were talking to. "Will you excuse us for a moment please?" Taking Miley with him, he made his way over to them. "What the hell happened?"

Joe let Selena go and she immediately crashed into Nick, sobbing. He straightened his bowtie. "I don't know everything but when I came over here Sel was trying to get Justin to sit down and talk to her and he said something about how she's ruining his image, she's a drunk and I think he said his family hates her."

"Oh God…" Nick shook his head as Selena leaned into him, crying harder. "I'm gonna kill him."

"People are looking over here," Miley informed him, picking up Selena's discarded purse from the ground.

"Do you want me to take her back to the house?" Joe offered.

"No!" Selena objected right away, tightening her grip on Nick. "I need Nick…"

"Fine." He pulled her up to her feet, leaving an arm around her for support. "Miles, I'll take her to the house, get her to pass out and come right back." Selena fell back into him, putting the majority of her weight on him. The only alcoholic drink they were serving was champagne so he had no idea how she got so smashed that quickly. "It shouldn't take very long."

"No, it shouldn't." Miley pulled a polka-dot patterned flask from Selena's purse. "It's almost empty."

Well that answered his questioned. Giving Miley a quick peck on the lips he began guiding Sel out of the party and over to the next yard. There was no way he was letting the press get a picture of her in the state she was in now. Selena was little help as the terrain got a little rough as he dragged her through the back of people's yards. Her crying subsided as the walk went on and she murmured, "I'm sorry," at least twelve times. He lead her carefully around the pool once he got to his house and let her free when he got the back door open.

After steadying herself on the doorframe, Selena stumbled into the house. Instead on going straight to the stairs as Nick had hoped, she stopped in the kitchen. The counter became her new form of support and she bent down, pulling off her now dirt covered heels. "My shoes Nick!" she slurred, falling back into one of the chairs lining the counter.

He shut the back door behind him. "Sel, go upstairs." He had had enough experience with Selena to know that she tended to make every excuse to not go to bed. After sitting up with her most of the previous night, he didn't really feel in the mood to hear her drunkenly complain about Justin again.

She lay her head down on the marble top. "I don't wanna. Take me back. Justin's there."

"No, you need to go to bed." He grabbed one of her hands and pulled gently. "C'mon Sel."

She groaned. "No I…" she trailed off into something that Nick could not understand at all. He pulled her up to a sitting position only to have her gag, vomit dribbling down onto the front her dress.

"God dammit." Getting her up completely, he ushered her quickly into the closest bathroom, praying that she wouldn't puke on the way. He flipped on the light and Selena broke free from his grip. Dropping to the floor, she opted for the bathtub instead of the toilet and leaned over the edge, gagging and spilling the contents of her stomach into it. Nick sat on the floor next to her, grabbing her tangled black hair out of her face as she continued to heave. He was going to have to clean the fucking bathtub now.

Coughing, Selena finally sat back, a stupid smile on her face. "Ew gross." She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. "Don't tell Justin I threw up, okay?"

Nick nodded. He wouldn't tell Justin, he never wanted to relive that minute of his life ever again. "Do you think you're done?"

"Mmmhmm." She burped, swaying slightly even though she was still sitting down. "I'm good."

With a pale face and a glazed over look in her eye, she seemed the furthest thing from good. Standing up, Nick wrapped an arm around her waist, careful not to get any puke on his shirt, and pulled her to her feet. "Couch or bed?" he asked as they exited the bathroom.

"Floor." She stopped moving, trying to let herself drop to the ground.

As skinny as she was, Selena was complete dead weight and he almost let her fall. Instead, Nick scooped her up into his arms and lay her down on her side on the couch in the living room. He grabbed a garbage can and placed it next to her just in case. "Go to sleep," he instructed before going back to the bathroom. After Febreezing the place down, he turned on the shower to start cleaning up the mess. He was in the middle of disinfecting the whole damn tub with Clorox when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Where are you Nick?"

He put the cleaning rag down. "Miley?"

"Yeah. You're been gone for over a half hour. People keep asking me where you went and I have no idea what to say to them. Are you on your way back yet?"

"Uh, no not yet." He had completely forgotten that Miley had been waiting for him. "I, um, I'm leaving in a couple minutes. I'm cleaning the bathtub."

"What?"

"Sel yacked in the fucking bathtub. Look, I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. What should I tell people about where you are? Seriously, there have been at least like twenty people who have asked me already. "

"What did you tell them?" he asked, turning on the shower again to rinse it and putting the Clorox back into the closet.

"I told a couple people you were in the bathroom but I can't keep saying that."

"Ummm…" Nick thought about it as he flipped off the light. "Just say I had an important phone call to take or something. They'll believe tha- oh shit." He watched as Selena teetered on the edge of the couch and crashed to the ground, getting inches from smashing her head on the coffee table.

"What happened?" Miley asked through the phone.

"She fell." Nick walked quickly over to where Selena lay on the floor. Tucking the phone between his ear and his shoulder he lifted Selena back up to the couch.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so." Nick squatted in front of Selena. She looked dazed and wasn't smiling anymore. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded her head. Her body beginning to lean one way and then she face planted into the cushions.

"Are you coming back now then?" Miley inquired for what seemed like the tenth time.

He propped Selena back up only to have her start tilting the opposite way. He sighed. "Miles, she can't even sit up. I don't think I can leave her alone right now."

"Oh."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to her. But you should stay and enjoy the party. I don't want this to ruin your night too."

"Okay, I guess I'll just see you later tonight then…"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Nick hung up his phone, putting it on the coffee table before he turned his attention to Selena. She was leaning against the arm of the couch, looking down in disgust at the puke stain down the front of her dress. "You're a mess, you know that?" She looked up him, smiling stupidly again. Shaking his head, Nick stood back up. "Don't move Sel."

He went over to the guest wing and into Selena and Justin's room. Searching through their things he found a sports bra and a giant t-shirt to change her into. He moved on to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and a roll of paper towels. Between Selena, Justin, and Alex, he'd been the drunken caretaker more than he'd like to have been. He could just hold his liquor better than them. Making his way back into the living room with his supplies, he found Selena leaning over the edge of the couch with her head in the garbage can.

"Again, Sel?" Nick set all the stuff down on the coffee table and joined her on the couch, taking back her hair.

"I'm s-sorry," she whimpered, lurching forward and throwing up again. "It won't stop."

"You're fine," he soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her back until the gagging and sputtering finally did stop. "Are you done for sure now?"

"I think."

Letting go of her hair, Nick got to work cleaning off her face and hands with the paper towel. When he was done he grabbed the clothes he brought over. "Sel, I'm gonna take off your dress for you. Is that alright?"

"I don't have a bra on."

"I won't look, I promise." He unzipped it and slowly brought the soiled dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. He couldn't help but glance down a little as he pulled the sports bra over her bare chest.

Selena saw him look and began to giggle. "Pervert."

Nick felt a smile break onto his face as he tugged the t-shirt on over her head. "My bad." When she was dressed she pulled a blanket over herself and snuggled up into his side. She smelled like barf and vodka but he let her do it anyways, pulling her close. Even though he didn't really like being the babysitter, he was always there for Selena. They had started in the business together, backed each other up through scandals, and basically survived everything together. She was the little sister he'd never had and he'd do anything for her.

"My mom called me yesterday…" Selena blurted randomly.

Suddenly, her behavior that day and the previous night began to make a little more sense. Talks with her mom never put her in a good place. She was her manager and acted more like a business associate than an actual parent to Selena. "What did she say?"

"She was mean." She took a pause to hiccup. "I skipped an audition to come here. She said that my career is going down and the only reason people pay attention to me is 'cuz of Justin."

"Sel…" He circled his arms around her. "You know you're super talented and get all of your jobs because you're good, not because of Justin."

"Yeah, but my mom hates me." Her voice cracked and the waterworks started again.

Along with being a physical mess, drunk Selena was also always an emotional mess. He smoothed back her ratty hair. "You know she doesn't, Sel. She just wants the best for you."

"She said 'Selena you better get a role soon. You can't mooch off Justin's fame forever.'" She made the imitation of her mom's voice sound stupid.

This wasn't uncharacteristic of her mom to say something like. Ever since Selena started in the business her mom was behind her, pushing her to do role after role. Nick knew all Selena wanted was a break and that was why she rebelled so much by drinking and blowing things off. She loved acting, but her mom was burning her out. "You could always fire her, you know."

"No." She turned into him and just cried.

He kissed the top of her head, running a hand up and down her side while he reached over and grabbed the cup of water. "Drink this." Coaxing her head up, he brought the cup to her lips, making sure she stayed upright by securing an arm around her waist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone make their way into the room. "Miles…" He tilted the cup up for Selena because she was making no effort to actually drink from the glass he was pressing to her lips. "You're home early."

"Yeah, I just felt really out of place." Miley walked over to the couch, making an obvious avoidance of the garbage can. She sat on the arm of the couch, chewing on her lower lip. She did not look like she was in a good mood. "How's all this going?"

Selena responded by forcefully pushing the cup away from her and spitting out all the water he had poured in her mouth into the garbage. "I can't swallow."

"That's what she said." Nick smirked at his own joke, patting Selena on the back. He stood up, helping Selena lay down and propping her up on her side as she continued to cough. "We'll be upstairs if you need us, Sel."

"Kay," she choked out, curling up.

"Wait…" Miley got up, digging in her purse. She lifted Selena's head up gently and tied her hair up into a bun. "Just in case…"

"You're the best." Her eyelids started to flutter shut and Nick took that as their cue to go.

Taking Miley by the arm he led her out of the room. "Hey, I'm sorry I left you at the party like that. Was it really that bad?"

"No." She grasped the railing as they started up the stairs. "I just felt uncomfortable being at something so fancy. I'm not used to that kind of stuff yet. My Fourth of July's usually consist of getting drunk on my balcony and freaking out when the fireworks finally come."

He laughed, planting a kiss on her cheek. "You are a classy lady Miley Cyrus."

"You know there are still fireworks tonight," she reminded him as they reached the bedroom, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Do you wanna watch?" he asked, taking the hint. "We could go out to the tennis courts."

"Yeah." She started unzipping her dress. "I just wanna change first."

Nick sat down on the bed, watching her as he began unbuttoning his shirt. "Me too."

Miley slipped on some neon running shorts and a tank top. "God it feels so good to get out of that damn dress."

Once Nick was in comfortable clothes, he grabbed an old blanket from the closet and they went back downstairs. Selena was finally passed out on the couch, curled up in a little ball and snoring lightly. "She looks pathetic."

"Yeah." She paused. "You know, I was planning on being mad at you for basically ditching me at the party to take care of her."

"So why aren't you?" he asked, holding the door for her as they both stepped out into the warm night air.

"Because when I saw her, she reminded me of myself when I'm completely smashed. I only let Demi and Joe take care of me and I've caused them to leave dates; I even made Joe get up and leave his little sister's Christmas concert to come take care of me."

Well that was a side of Miley Nick had never heard about before. "When did all this happen?"

"Last year. I mean, it wasn't like it happened all the time, but things kind of sucked for a while with my parents and some other stuff." She dragged her feet in the grass as they crossed the lawn towards the tennis courts. "I haven't been like that for a long time though. I don't think you'll ever have to deal with depressed me."

"Good. I don't think I could handle Selena 2.0."

"I wasn't like her. I did not go out every night like she does. Why are you being such a judgy judger? I'm sure you've had plenty of nights like that."

"Nah." They got to the tennis courts and he lay down the blanket. "There was my twenty first birthday though. For some reason, after some birthday shots and other things, I thought it would be a really good idea to chug a cup of Everclear."

"Mistake." Miley chimed in immediately.

"I puked for like an hour straight then passed out til four in the afternoon the next day. It was the worst birthday ever," Nick admitted. "Kevin brought me home but the paparazzi got so many pictures of me. It sucked so bad."

"I've never seen super drunk you."

"You don't want to." He circled his arms around her and they turned their attention towards the sky. "So when are these fireworks?"

She didn't need to answer as the first one was shot into the sky and exploded red. More followed and they both sat there in silence, watching the display above them. After a while, the show paused when the firework guns were being reloaded. Miley had stuck her hand up his shirt and was tracing shapes on his bare back. Her fingertips felt cool on his heated, sunburned skin.

"This was a good idea," Nick murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I haven't watched these in years. I'm usually always working."

"How many holidays do you usually miss out on because of work?"

"Mostly all of them. I usually have Christmas day off, but I even have to work then sometimes."

"If I was a publicist, I would never let that happen to my client. Holidays should be universally known as time out days. Everyone needs a break. I would never let a client get so overworked that they had to go to yoga class to fix their personality."

Nick chuckled. She was obviously teasing, but what she said made sense. He missed all the family gatherings during the holidays and had ever since he was a teenager. "If only you ran the world Miles, I think everyone would be happier."

"Don't make fun, I'm serious." She looked up at him. "You deserve more time off."

"I do?"

"Mmmhmm… So that you can spend more time with me." She gave him a quick peck before settling back into his arms as the fireworks started up again.

* * *

><p>Nick walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of basketball shorts and rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He grabbed a t-shirt, his back cracking as he slipped it on. His and Miley's decision to fall asleep under the stars was coming back to haunt him. His back was beyond sore. Speaking of Miley, she was no longer sprawled out on the bed where he had last seen her. Throwing the towel back into the bathroom, he made his way down the stairs.<p>

Taylor, Selena and Demi were lying in a pile together on the couch. Selena still looked like death but the other two girls looked like they had her slightly happier. Taylor saw him first. "Care to join?"

"No thanks. Have you guys seen Miley?"

"She went out back," Selena supplied.

"Yeah, she's talking to Joe," Demi added.

Leaving them to it, Nick started walking towards the back door. The door was wide open and he stopped as he heard Miley's voice.

"Joe, what should I say to him?"

"Tell him what you're telling me."

"It's not easy telling someone that you've only been dating for like a month that you've been jealous of their ex-girlfriend all vacation because you think you're in love with them."

Nick didn't hear what Joe said back. He spun around, going into the empty kitchen and sitting down. Miley was in love with him and he didn't know if he loved her back. He liked her, a lot; but it was so early in their relationship and he didn't really know what to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review :) We really enjoy reading what you think about the story so far!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey it's Maddie! Thank you guys for 17 reviews on the last chapter, that was awesome! Mariah wrote this fab chapter. Sorry it took a little bit, we both had exams. We're on break now so hopefully we'll be able to put a few out before we go back to school. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rory!" Miley wrapped her arms around her little brother and Nick smiled, waiting to be introduced. Rory was very tall, a few inches taller than Nick, and blonde, the same color as Kinley's hair. He could see the resemblance between him and Miley, though.<p>

"Rory, this is my boyfriend Nick. Nick this is my baby brother, Rory." Miley introduced, earning a groan from Rory.

"Miley, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 18!" Rory rolled his eyes and shook Nick's hand. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me crash here."

"No problem." He grabbed Rory's bag and started walking towards the elevators. He pressed the up button and the doors opened right away.

"This building is ridiculous. How much does it cost to live here?" Rory asked and Nick chuckled.

"Rory, you can't go around asking people that."

"Miley, it's okay. I pay a couple thousand a month. It's a nice building, but I think they're overcharging me." Rory chuckled and then the elevator quickly made it up to Nick's apartment. The doors opened, and just like normal, Elvis was there to greet them as soon as they stepped out.

Nick pat Elvis' head. "Your room is right over here." Nick walked through the living room and took a right into the guest bedroom. "There's cable and all that good stuff, feel free to order movies or whatever you want." He placed Rory's bag on the floor next to the dresser.

"This is awesome. Thank you." Rory threw himself back on the bed and the down comforter puffed up around him. "I may never want to leave."

"Well, Ror, you get settled and we'll just be in the living room." Miley told him, pulling Nick out of the guest bedroom. "So, because he's here that means I have an excuse to sleep over every day. I hope that's okay with you."

Nick smiled and pulled her close to him. "It's like a dream come true." Planting a kiss on her lips, he backed up and sat on the couch. Miley pulled away and looked towards the door they just left out of, then back at Nick.

"What, no kissing because your brother is here?" He pouted and Miley pecked his lips once.

"Tonight. Not when he can walk in and catch us." Miley smiled and pushed her legs over his lap.

"We should take Rory out tomorrow. There's a party I was invited to that's tomorrow night. Plenty of celebrities. Do you think he would want to go?"

"Fuck yeah." Rory came walking out of the guest room, answering the question. "I want to meet some celebs. And maybe go to a good party for once since all the ones at Ole Miss suck because its only athletes there right now. Except the divers are hot."

Nick laughed. "I never got to go to college, but I'm sure it'll get better. But I'll take you out tomorrow and we'll have a great time, don't worry."

"Sweet, dude. I knew coming up here would be the right choice." He sat back on one of the chairs and put his hands behind his head.

"What, was coming to see your big sis not good enough for you?" Miley teased him, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Miles, you know I love you, but this would be a boring trip if we didn't go out. We're in New York!" Rory smiled and then pulled out his iPhone, which had been buzzing in his pocket. "Shit, it's Kinley."

"Your sister had the same reaction when Kinley called last time." Nick pointed out and Miley laughed, nodding.

Rory groaned and pressed answer on his iPhone. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you." The whole time, Rory rolled his eyes. "I don't know…" He got cut off then he cringed. "Sure, I guess. Lunch sounds good." Miley sighed. "See you then." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Guess you got sucked into lunch with Kinley?"

"Yeah. Probably to brag more about the giant rock she has on her finger. You're lucky I didn't drag you down with me." Rory said, bitterly.

Miley smiled and got up off the couch, walking over to Rory and sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks baby bro for saving me from our bitchy sister! I love youuuu!"

Rory laughed and pushed Miley right off his lap and onto the floor. She pouted and hit his leg, walking back over to Nick and sitting on his lap. Nick happily put his hands around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"So, how was the Hamptons?" Rory asked them.

"It was a nice vacation away from the city." Miley told him. Nick wished that she would have had more fun but that was his own fault. All he could think about now was making up for it by taking her on a different vacation, just the two of them so they could have some alone time with no distractions.

"Was everyone as stuck up as they make it seem like in the movies?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time, then laughed at their response.

Nick explained first. "95% of them are retired people who have nothing better to do then buy an expensive house and hold parties for people who are exactly like them."

"Then the other 5% are celebrities of some sort who use it as a vacation house. But that's not much better… You are throwing your money around." Miley pointed out to Nick, turning around and poking him.

"Don't make fun. It's not my fault." Miley laughed at him and kissed him, shutting him up.

"Gross, I don't need to see that." Rory said, faking a puking sound.

"Shut up, Ror."

"Well, I'm going to go find some delivery menus for us to pick from. I'll be right back." Nick got up carefully; making sure Miley wasn't pushed on the floor again and then walked into the kitchen.

"Miley…" He heard Rory say from the living room. "I'm really happy for you, I hope you know that."

"What for?"

"For finding a guy you actually like. I can see it all over your face." Nick could imagine Miley blushing at that comment. "When are you going to introduce him to Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know. I'm not ready to do it yet; you know how judgmental they can be towards me." Miley told him, and Nick could hear the sadness in her voice.

Nick grabbed the stack of menus and walked back out. "Alright guys, pizza or Chinese?"

_She's been talking about her boss designing her dress for 30 minutes. Save me! – Rory_

Miley laughed, showing her phone to Nick who mimicked her action.

"What do we do?" Nick asked her, sitting up in his bed, which they had been lounging in since they woke up that morning.

"Here…" She pulled her phone back down and started texting so Nick could see.

_Hahahahaha… Where are you? We'll be there soon._

Rory quickly replied with the café him and Kinley were at and Miley stood up, putting a pair of yoga pants on. Nick put a shirt on and they left to go save her little brother.

"Alright, I told him to say he's going to the bathroom and then go out the door." Miley said as they pulled up outside the restaurant.

"He better hurry cuz I'm double parked and police do not joke around in this neighborhood." She laughed at him and then waved at Rory, who was exiting the café in quite a hurry.

"I love you guys!" He hopped into the back seat and Nick pulled away, driving down the street.

"Oh my gosh, the daggers that Kinley gave me as we drove away…" She giggled and Nick put a hand on her thigh. She was so cute.

Back at Nick's apartment, him and Rory planted themselves on the couches and turned on the baseball game that was playing. Miley went into the kitchen and came back with a couple of sodas, handing one to each of the guys.

"So, how did you guys even meet?" Rory wondered as Miley took a seat next to Nick.

"Well, Nick was forced to take my yoga class." Rory chuckled. "He was a little bit creepy, but sweet. So I agreed to go on a date with him."

"Psh, you wanted to go out on a date with me the whole time. You were just intimidated by me." Miley smacked him and Nick laughed.

"You wish." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Anyways, now the class is over, so is my job at Yogaworks, but I have Nick."

"Wait, you lost your job? I didn't know that. What happened?"

"They just wanted someone more qualified. I don't know, but I'm looking for a new job." Nick slowly rubbed circles on her back, pulling her close to him.

"Well that's good. You do great in whatever pressure situation you're in. I've always been jealous of that." Miley smiled genuinely at her little brother and put her head on Nick's shoulder.

The rest of the night, they watched sports, ate pizza, and Nick got to know not only Rory, but Miley better too. Around 9:00, they all got ready to go and left for the party Nick was invited to. He was really hoping it would be fun, because he wanted to make a good impression on Miley's brother.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Nick wondered once they got into the party, looking at the siblings.

"Um… I don't know. Get something yummy and fruity for me." Miley smiled sheepishly at him and he chuckled, nodding.

"Uh… A beer?" Rory looked over at Miley for approval and she nodded her head, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, a beer. A good one."

Nick nodded, laughing. "A good beer… Miley?"

"Get him a Heineken."

"Okay, Miss Beer Expert." She laughed, shaking her head, and he went up to the bar and ordered their drinks, pulling his credit card out of his wallet. The bartender quickly whipped up the drinks and handed them to Nick, who passed them off to Miley and Rory.

"Thanks Nick." Rory said, taking a sip of his beer.

Nick looked over at Miley and she smiled. "Want to dance?"

"What about…" Nick looked over to where Rory was standing and saw him start to follow the starlet that passed by them.

"Blake Lively! Wait!" He left to chase her down, leaving the couple alone. Miley grabbed his hand and brought him to the dance floor, starting to move her hips. Nick smiled. She looked so beautiful. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Nick took his gaze away from Miley and spotted Rory, sitting at a table talking to Blake Lively. He chuckled and then his eyes found Miley's again.

They both got tired of dancing soon after that, and sat at one of the booths. Rory found them a few minutes later and slid in next to Miley.

"I saw that you found Blake Lively. How was that?" Nick asked.

"She's so hot. But married or something. I did make out with someone that looked like Emma Stone." Miley laughed and shook her head at her little brother.

"What a little player." She pushed Rory lightly and then took a sip of her drink.

"So, where are you taking me after this?" Rory excitedly asked.

"It's a surprise." Nick told him, getting a confused look from Miley.

"Alright awesome! I have to pee though, so be right back." Rory stood up and left the booth, looking for the bathroom.

"I didn't know you had a plan for after this." Miley said.

"Well… It kinda doesn't include you. I mean, you can come, but I doubt you'd want to." Nick told her, nervously.

"Okay, where are you taking him?"

"Uh… Cheetahs Club?" Nick smiled at her and scooted closer. "And yes, it's a strip club. But I promise not to corrupt him too much."

Miley laughed. "Fine, as long as you don't look at any of the other girls."

"I might look occasionally, but the only girl I'll be thinking of is you." He said, smoothly. Miley smiled and leaned in, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Good, you better." She finished her drink as Rory came back to the table.

"What now?"

"I'm gonna go back to Nick's apartment. And you two are going to have guy time." Miley slid out of the booth and stood up. Nick quickly pulled two twenty-dollar bills out of his pocket and pushed them into Miley's hand. She started to shake her head, but Nick held them in her hand.

"The least I can do is pay." He told her, closing her hand with the money in it. She sighed and nodded, leaning down to kiss him. He kissed her back then watched as she left the club to find a taxi.

"Come on, Rory. I'm going to show how to really have fun in New York."

When their taxi stopped outside of the Cheetahs Club, Rory's eyes got wide. "No way did you take me to a strip club. You're the best!" He wrapped his arms around Nick and squeezed him, before hopping out of the cab.

They got into the club easily, and were placed in the front row. The first thing Nick noticed was the girl on one of the poles across the room. "Shit."

"What?" Rory wondered, looking around.

"One of the strippers… I definitely have had sex with her."

"Nice once, dude." Rory nodded, impressed, then looked back up at the shirtless dancer in front of him.

"One sec, I'll go get some one dollar bills." Nick stood up and walked over to the machine, swiping his credit card. He got a bunch then started to go back towards Rory.

"Nick! I thought that was you!" The stripper who he noticed before came over and hugged him, the lack of clothes on the top half of her making Nick uncomfortable.

"Hey… Heather?"

"Brooke. But close enough." She laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… I'm here with my girlfriend's little brother." His eyes darted towards her bare chest, but he stopped and looked back at her face.

"Well I'll tell my girls to take really good care of you guys." She nodded towards one of her coworkers, who was also basically nude, and she smiled at Nick.

"Hey Brooke. What did you need?"

"Send a few shots over to Nick here's table. And give them two girls on the pole." The other girl nodded and walked off, talking to the bartender.

"Well, I hope you have a good time, Nick. Tell me if you need anything." Brooke hugged her again and then went back over to her designated pole.

Nick took a deep breath and sat back down with Rory. They brought a plate of about 8 different shots on it and Nick laughed, thinking to himself that he hoped Miley didn't hate him after this.

"Nick, New York is awesome!" Rory took another shot, his 5th or so. "I mean, people just give you free shots!"

"I'm glad you like it." Nick took a few shots for himself, but he took them mostly so Rory didn't drink all of them.

"I mean, first at the club, I got a bunch of free ones, and here…. I can't even keep count." Rory grabbed a few of the ones and put them in the dancer's G-string.

"Wait, people gave you shots at the club?" Rory nodded and Nick groaned. Miley was definitely going to kill him.

"And look at these babes!" The strippers smiled and walked up to them, starting to give the two guys a lap dance.

_Miley's boobs. Miley's boobs. Miley's boobs. Miley's boobs._

Nick had to keep repeating that to himself to try not to think about the basically naked woman on his lap. He put some of the bills in her underwear and then nodded at her, getting her to stop. She smiled and got back on the pole.

Rory, whose hands were all over the stripper's ass, looked like he was having a blast. Though, after a few minutes, the stripper got up and continued dancing.

"So, Rory, are you a virgin?" Nick asked.

"No, so don't worry, we don't need to stop at a brothel." Nick chuckled at Rory's response.

"I wasn't going to take you to one, but I was just wondering. Trying to bond."

"I lost it when I was 17. What about you? When'd you lose it?" Rory wondered, putting a few more dollars in the underwear in front of him.

"When I was 18." Nick told him, truthfully.

"Hah! I beat you!" Rory yelled before reaching for the stripper again. "Come back, baby."

Nick laughed as the stripper looked at her friend. He pulled out a 50-dollar bill and waved it at her. She smiled, grabbing it, and continuing the lap dance from before.

Around 1 AM, Rory was looking tired, so he tipped both of the strippers that had been dancing for them. "Come on, Rory, time to go."

He nodded and followed Nick's lead as they left the club and got into a cab.

"So, Nick… Are you gonna help my sister out if she can't pay for shit?" Rory asked him. It was a serious question, but Rory was drunk and the way he said it made Nick chuckle.

"Of course I am. I can't help but want to help her, especially after she lost her job. If she ever needs help I'll be there for her, even if I have to force her to take it." Rory smiled at him.

"Thanks, bro." Rory shifted and put his head on the back of the car seat, closing his eyes.

"I love your sister. You don't need to worry." Nick had been a little confused about his feelings for Miley ever since he heard her admit that she loved him to Joe, but in that moment he knew. He loved her, maybe more then he should after the short time they had been together.

When they got back to Nick's apartment, Miley was awake in the TV room. Nick turned to Rory and told him to wait, then walked into the living room alone. "Hey Mi…"

She turned to look at him. "Hey. Where's Rory?"

"Well… Don't be mad. But he had a little bit more to drink then I planned… I guess someone gave him shots at the club."

Miley laughed. "It's okay. Drunk Rory is funny."

"Alright…" He waved his hand to tell Rory to come in. He sauntered in, nervously looking at Miley, then laughing.

"Hey Miles. Um… I'm gonna go to bed I think."

Miley nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Rory smiled at them and left, closing the door to the guest bedroom after he walked in.

"How was the strip club?" Miley asked, sheepishly smiling at him before pulling him down to sit next to her.

"Oh it was a blast. Boobs everywhere." Miley laughed and hit his arm and Nick shook his head. "Trust me, you're much hotter than any of those girls."

"Oh really?" Miley smiled and moved slightly before swinging one of her legs over his lap so she could straddle him.

"You would be such a great stripper."

Miley giggled and lightly kissed his neck. "You think so? We should go test that theory, yes?"

Nick raised his eyebrows then wrapped his arms around her, scooping her up. She squealed as he carried her into his bedroom, throwing her on the bed.

* * *

><p>The morning after, Nick was rudely awoken by his fake PR team. Nick couldn't think of why he would hire such stupid people to deal with his business.<p>

"What are you even talking about? Mall tours?"

"Just for your new CD. Do you not like that idea?" The woman on the other end asked him, stupidly.

"Hell no, that's something I would have done before my career took off. But I have millions of fans. That just wouldn't work. And I understand it's for charity, but come on. Can't you think of anything better?" Nick wondered. He understood that he sounded like an ass, but he couldn't help it.

"I can try to think about it…" Nick groaned and was about to hang up when she addressed him again. "One more thing… you were accidentally overbooked for two different appearances on Friday night."

"Well cancel one." Nick sighed at her stupidity.

"That's the problem… We can't exactly cancel either without ruining our relationship with your sponsorship with Quaker or with a top producer."

Nick put his face in his hand. "Figure it out." He hung up the phone and clenched his hands.

"Hey…" Miley said from behind him, and he turned around to find his girlfriend who he loved, looking super hot in just one of his t-shirts. He slightly smiled at her.

"Hey Mi."

"I heard you yelling. Is everything okay?" She walked up to him and started to rub his shoulders.

"Yeah. It's just my temp publicist. She sucks. She has no idea what a star of my caliber needs to be able to stay at the popularity I'm at now. And that does not include mall tours. Or overbooking me." He sighed. "Sorry about sounding like a dick. I'm just mad."

"No, it's okay. I understand the pressure." She grazed her nails down his back.

"What would you do if you were my publicist?"

"What would I do? Are you trying to get free services from me?" Nick chuckled and nodded, so Miley thought about it. "Well… You're right; mall appearances are the wrong choice. That only works if you're like thirteen and need people to like you. You need… I don't know… a mystery concert where no one knows the location. Then you tweet to your billion followers and people will show up, pay a couple bucks to get into the concert. Boom, you make thousands of dollars for charity. It's fun, it's easy, and it's something will want to be a part of."

"See, you're so smart." He pulled her into him and kissed her forehead. "Will you help me? Please?" Nick tried his hardest to give her puppy dog eyes and she smiled, wearily.

"I don't know, Nick… That's a professional's job. Plus, I have no networking skills." Nick put his arms around her waist.

"But I do. And so does my team. They'll help you, I swear. But I actually trust you. It isn't permanent, just for this mystery concert. Please, Miley?" Nick pouted towards her and she leaned in, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I guess, but only because I love you." Miley must have not realized what she said right away because she turned around to grab something, then froze, turning back to look at him. "Um… I mean…" Nick couldn't help but smile. He knew it already, but it felt good to have her say it to his face. "I didn't mean to say that."

"But did you mean what you said?" Nick asked her, putting a hand on her waist.

"Well… Yeah, I did." Miley's cheeks went red. "I wasn't going to say it yet, it just came out. You don't have to say it back…"

"But I want to." She looked up at him, confused. "I love you too, Miley."

"You do?" A grin formed on her face, bigger then Nick had ever seen before. "You love me?"

"I love you." Nick reassured her, trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm just surprised." Miley's cheeks got rosy just like normal, but she had never looked more beautiful.

"Surprised that you said it, or surprised that I said it back?" Nick wondered.

"Surprised you said it back, I guess. I mean, now I know, but I was just worried that I was feeling it too soon and you wouldn't feel it for a while." Miley admitted, shaking her head. "But I don't care anymore because you feel the same way."

Nick smiled at her and kissed her softly, lingering for a while. Nick's mood had gone from extremely pissed off on the phone with his fake publicist, to one of the best moods he's ever been in. His girlfriend loved him and he loved her back. Life was good.

"Hey guys…" Rory walked in and smiled at them before pulling frozen waffles out of the freezer.

"Hey Rory. How was your night last night?" Miley asked, one of her arms snaking around Nick's waist.

"Oh, it was a blast." He winked at Nick and then fist bumped him, going back to his waffles. "I know yours was too, I heard you guys. Put some clothes on, Miley."

Miley looked up at Nick, blushing, and he chuckled, shaking his head. She quickly avoided the topic. "So, what do you two want to do today?"

"I want to go sightseeing. Times Square, the Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building. All that good touristy stuff." Rory told them, looking back at the couple. "Can we do that?"

"Of course. I had already planned to take you, because last time you, mom, and dad were here we never got to do any of that." Miley looked up at Nick. "Are you okay with that?"

"I'm alright as long as I'm with you."

Miley laughed and pushed him, starting to walk towards Nick's bedroom. "You're a cheeseball." She giggled before walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks again for last night, Nick. None of my sister's boyfriends have ever made an effort with me. I've always been the annoying little brother. You've been cool to me." Nick nodded, smiling. Rory got his waffles out of the toaster oven and sat at the island.

Miley walked back in, now with spandex capris and a tank top on, showing a little bit of midriff. Nick raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look so hot, even in something so simple." Miley shook her head, trying to hide her reddening cheeks. "You're so cute. You blush every single time I compliment you."

"Maybe you shouldn't compliment me so much."

"Maybe you should stop being so damn adorable."

"Maybe-"

"Maybe you two should shut up." Rory said, interrupting their moment. Miley laughed and grabbed one of his waffles that had peanut butter on it and took a bite.

"Jerk, that was my waffle." Rory shrugged and then began eating one of the other ones. "Whatever, when are we leaving?"

"I don't know. An hour?" Nick said and Rory nodded, going back to eating his waffles.

Miley began towards Nick's bedroom and he followed her, peeling off his t-shirt. He threw it in the hamper and pulled on a fresh one. Miley lay back on his bed and watched him. Nick replaced his boxers and then put on a pair of jeans before jumping on the bed next to her planting kisses on her face. She giggled and pushed him away playfully.

"Your breath smells. Go brush your teeth." Nick chuckled and got up, walking towards his bathroom. Miley followed him in. "I was kidding, but go ahead."

Nick shook his head at her and began brushing his teeth. Miley sat on the counter next to him and started talking again. "I was thinking… I know it's a long way away but maybe for Thanksgiving or something we could go to Florida and you could meet my parents." Nick nodded, not being able to say much because his mouth was occupied. "I've never introduced any of my boyfriends past my first one to them. They're kind of judgmental, but I'm not worried about you not impressing them."

He finished brushing his teeth and looked over at her. "I'd love to meet your parents."

Miley wrapped one of her hands around the back of his neck and stood on her tiptoes so their eyes were almost at the same level. "Good. I've never felt like this with anyone, and I'm ready to show you off."

Nick smiled. "I'm ready to be shown off, Miss Cyrus. Because I'm all yours, and there's nothing you can do about it."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! We love hearing what you guys have to say and we LOVE all that you have said so far. All of you rock!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! It's Maddie and Mariah! We are well aware that this is LONG OVERDUE. We've been meaning to update this for a long time but we've both been super busy! And this chapter is definitely a filler. We are trying to get back into writing and should have a REAL chapter out for you guys soon!**

* * *

><p>Taylor opened the door to her apartment, a grocery bag weighing down her left hand. "Why is wine so heavy?"<p>

"Maybe you shouldn't have bought so much of it," Selena commented, following her inside and tapping away at her phone.

"This coming from the raging alcoholic," Taylor laughed, heaving the bag up onto the island in the kitchen and taking the four bottles of wine out.

"Hey, I'm cutting back. I'm not even drinking that much tonight." Selena sat down at a stool, not taking her eyes off her phone, biting her lip.

"I know, and I'm so proud of you." Taylor wrapped her arms around her. "Who are you even texting?"

Selena shot her a look. "Who do you think?"

Taylor snatched the phone from her, mid-text. "He's been such an ass to you Sel. Why are you still talking to him?"

"Because…" She pouted. "Give it back."

"No." Taylor set the phone on top of a high cabinet, taking full advantage of her tall stature. Selena couldn't reach it easily and she knew she wasn't motivated enough to climb up and get it. "You are not allowed to talk to Justin tonight."

Selena frowned. "Fine. When are Demi and Miley getting here?"

"Soon I hope." Taylor set up all the wine bottles in front of her so she could see all the labels. "What should we drink first?" Selena seemed to ignore the question, staring at her out-of-reach phone while Taylor rummaged through the drawers for a bottle opener. Still without a response, she popped open the bottle of Merlot Red. "Do you want some now?"

"I'm still full from dinner. And the later I start, the better. And can I have my phone? My mom will flip if she calls and I don't answer."

"Who cares about your mom? You're twenty three." She grabbed wine glasses from one of the cupboards and poured herself a generous glass. "There's nothing that she has to tell you right now that can't until later." Taking a large gulp of her drink, she was interrupted by a rapid knocking on the door before she could take another. She opened the door to a flustered looking Demi.

"You will never believe what happened on the cab ride over here!" She didn't bother with a greeting and walked right into the apartment.

"What?" Taylor shut the door behind her, following Demi back into the kitchen.

Demi took a seat next to Selena and helped herself to the wine. Once she had poured herself glass, she started to explain. "Okay, so I don't know if my driver was drunk or just angry but he was driving really fast and recklessly and I was getting a little freaked out so I asked him to slow down. He turned around and just started screaming at me about how he was the driver and I'm never supposed to tell him what to do. He wasn't paying attention to the road and he hit a person."

"Like just kinda hit or actually…" Taylor smacked her hands together, simulating a more serious accident.

"Like the guy flew up on the windshield. I had to call 911 and give my statement to the police."

"Did you still have to pay the driver?" Selena asked, finally interested in something other than her phone.

"Hell no. I got a different driver and came here."

"Well I'm glad you're not dead." Taylor gave her a one-armed hug. "And where's Miley? I thought you guys were coming together."

Demi shook her head. "I came from Kevin and Danielle's. Miley's been with Nick all day. They're probably having sex."

Selena groaned, tracing the rim of one of the empty glasses still on the counter. "I miss sex."

Taylor saw her glance up to where her phone was hidden as if Justin could miraculously pop out of it and fulfill her needs. "You poor thing. You've been sexless for a little over a month now." She pat her friend's hair sympathetically. Another knock on the door broke their conversation and she went up to get it. She was greeted by a bright-eyed Miley who was holding a bottle of wine of her own.

"Tay!" Miley pulled her into a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She let go and handed her the bottle. "Nick got you this. It's fancy and French."

"Thanks." Taylor followed Miley back to the kitchen and mouthed 'she totally just had sex,' to the others while Miley's back was still to her.

Smirking, Demi gave Miley the remaining glass. "Did you and Nick have fun today?"

"Oh yeah." She was totally oblivious to what Demi was hinting at. "We just had a lazy day and lounged around his apartment."

"So you guys were having sex all day?" Selena clarified for her.

Miley's face went red. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, they had moved from the kitchen and into the living room. Once Miley had admitted to what Nick and her had been doing, the conversation had strayed little from the topic of sex. Taylor topped off her fifth glass, using the fancy wine Nick had picked out. She settled back into the couch cushions. "How weird do you think having sex while you're pregnant is going to be?"<p>

"I mean, it wouldn't be weird for me," Selena put in. "I'd just be concerned for the little fetus. Imagine you're just chilling, thinking you're all alone when a big, scary penis invades your home."

Miley's face went from looking normal to horrified. "It does not go up that far!" She poured herself her fourth glass, trying to keep up with Taylor's pace.

"Nick's dick is huge though." Selena's inappropriateness was not due to alcohol as she was still nursing her first drink; she was just vulgar. "I would never have that problem because Justin is not as blessed," she informed them all.

The giggles Taylor had been trying to hold in throughout the entire conversation came out at the thought of Justin's tiny wiener. She doubled over laughing, the effects of the wine hitting her as she finally moved. She was drunk. And she had to pee. "Demetria! Come to the bathroom with me. I have to," she paused, "urinate." She broke out into another round of giggles because urinate was a way funnier word than pee.

When they were done in the bathroom, they began making their way back to the living room.

"I swear, Nick gives me the best sex I've ever had. I'm not trying to brag, it's just so good," Miley raved to Selena.

"I know. I mean, Justin was great in bed and I guess I love him, but Nick… I had him when he was inexperienced. I can't imagine what he's like now."

Taylor joined back in, flopping back on the couch. "I bet Alex is better than Nick. Have you ever had multiple orgasms? I don't think so." She polished off her glass. She knew she was drinking fast but honestly did not care. It was a white, French wine that was delicious as tits and she wanted to take a bath in it.

"You know, the only way for you guys to actually know the truth would be to sleep with all of the guys in a row and compare them," Demi put in logically.

"I don't want to have sex with your boyfriends," Miley decided, her face wrinkled up at the thought of it. She quickly brightened up as she thought of another question. "Where is the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

Selena jumped up. "A fucking golf course!" She sat back down right away. "It wasn't even that good."

With another sip of wine in her, Miley butt in again. "Well I did on a trampoline. It was my boyfriend in high school. It was so bouncy." She took another hefty sip. "I bet I win with that."

"You probably do bitch," Taylor began, sucking on the edge of her glass in misery. ""The only place that's a teeny tiny bit out of the ordinary is a fucking airplane." She tipped her cup back, she sounded so fucking lame.

"Demi…" Miley prompted, as the timid brunette was the only one that hadn't given a response yet.

Demi seemed hesitant and took a gulp of liquid courage before blurting out, "The library where Lucas works in the children section! We pushed two chairs together."

"DEMETRIA" Miley shouted. "When the hell did this happen and why haven't you told me about it?!"

"It was after we had a fight about something super dumb and I felt bad so I visited him at work and things just got kind of heated."

Demi was the last person Taylor would think of doing something like that. She coughed fakely. "Slut," she said between hacks.

"Yeah, Dems, you totally are a slut," Miley agreed, sitting back into the couch. "You know where I've always wanted to have sex?" She didn't wait for anyone to answer. "With my boss, in his office, on his desk." She paused. "Well, when I get a job again."

"Oh my god Selena totally did that!" Taylor yelled. And Selena definitely had. She had slept with one of the Hollywood Record executives. That was a huge reason why she wasn't signed with them anymore. It was an appropriate time so Taylor decided to reuse her joke. "Slut," she fake coughed again because it was a hilarious joke.

Pulling her legs up so she was sitting pretzel-legged, Demi spoke up again. "You know Miley, if you were Nick's publicist you guys could do it on his desk whenever you wanted to."

"I wouldn't," Selena cut in. "Desk are fucking uncomfortable."

The idea of Miley being Nick's publicist had never really occurred to Taylor. But now that it had been mentioned, it really seemed like the best idea in the world. "You really should do that." She reached out to Miley. "That concert thing you organized for him was all over the internet. If I didn't have a really good publicist right meow I would make you mine in a heartbeat."

"No, no, no, no , no." Miley waved off all their comments. "You guys, if I'm not a publicist already, I'm just not meant to be one. Seriously. I'm really good at being a yoga instructor. I don't fucking care if I got fired. I could teach any of you to be fucking yoga masters. You wanna see?"

"Yes," Taylor hiccupped. Aw, fuck. "No!" She had the hiccups. Miley went into some stupid yoga pose anyways and Taylor readjusted herself on the couch. There was no way in hell she was gonna drink some water upside down like some circus freak, so she opted for an easier tactic, turning her whole body upside down. She stuck her legs up straight against the back of the couch and leaned back, bending her body until her head was practically touching the floor. She was getting to get rid of the god damn hiccups.

The apartment door opened and she saw the upside down figures of Alex and Nick walk in. Kicking her legs, Taylor tried getting off the couch with little luck. Her only option was a backwards somersault. She was going to have to channel her inner Gabby Douglas but she was ready for the challenge.

"I thought you girls were going out tonight," Alex commented.

Kicking her legs towards her face she launched herself away from the couch only to feel her head smack into something hard. Usually her hair cushioned things for her but not this time. "Ow!" Taylor sat up normally, with the sharp pain throbbing on the side of her head.

Alex was at her side quickly, squatting down next to her. "You okay Tay?"

She scrunched up her face, thinking. "Um, yeah." Touching the hurt part of her head she pushed down and then looked at her hand. "No blood, I'm good."

"How much have you had to drink?" Alex asked next.

Taylor let her gaze wander to the coffee table where all their glasses were. She picked hers out easily, because hers was special and had high heels all over it because she was a princess. Grabbing it, she downed the glass before looking back to Alex. "That was my only one."

"Liar! I counted! You had six!" Selena exclaimed, jumping up. "I had two and I am the soberest one here!"

Ale gave her the look. Taylor knew that look, it was like her mom but it was also her like her boyfriend. Damn, disapproving look. "Just get me fucking water then," she moped.

He helped her back up to a sitting position on the couch. "Wait here hun, I'll get water and be right back, kay?"

"Kay." Taylor took more of her wine. She didn't need water. She just said that to get the dumb fucking look off Alex's face. As her boyfriend walked out of the room she turned towards Nick and Miley who were on the couch next to her. Miley was whispering things into Nick's ear and he was gently was placing a kiss wherever he could find bare skin at breaks in her rant. Alex used to be like that with Taylor too. Well, for like the first week. Taylor just couldn't keep her eyes off Nick and Miley and they couldn't seem to get their hands off each other. It was seriously as I they had been apart for years. Taylor knew they had been having sex all damn day which made their current displays of affection even more annoying. She polished off her glass before Alex reentered, handing her new, sober, drink and starting up a game of Circle of Death which she didn't really care about because she wanted Alex to be cute with her. She tried kissing his neck to get a little something started but he was too occupied with telling everyone how to play the dumb game to respond.

The game seemed to drag on. Taylor drank some of the water but it really didn't compare to her previous drink. Nick and Miley continued to be all over each, Nick even grabbed her boob a little in front of everyone! Alex kissed her cheek once but it really wasn't that cray cray or adorable. She leaned her head against Alex's shoulder. Circle of death continued playing out in front of her and she couldn't tell who was winning or what the point of that shit was or anything. Alex finally had his arm around which felt really good. He was probably winning the game. He was so good at everything. Taylor didn't like drinking games; especially circle of death. It was do dumb, plus she couldn't see straight and everything was deciding to be an asshole and be in double vision. There was that and her stomach felt like it was in a tire swing, going every which way; left, right, up, and down. Maybe wine was not the best idea for her. It did bad things; like make her so sleepy and made her tummy feel like a damn tire swing. That shit was not normal. And, she was still wearing a pair of jeans. They were uncomfortable and her shirt was stupid and she just wanted pajamas. She would even wear footy pajamas. "Alex..." She put a hand on his face, running it down his cheek. "I wanna put new clothes on."

Alex turned to Nick. "Play a card for me." He turned back to Taylor. "Come on drunky, let's get you changed."

Letting Alex pull her to her feet, Taylor slowly stood up. Her head was probably like the same weight as an elephant that had just eaten a ten course meal. Alex put a strong arm around her and they walked towards the bedroom. "You know we're going in there so I can be comfy, not have sex?" Taylor clarified. She did not want Alex to get the wrong idea. They had company.

"I know babe, come on." He pushed open the door for their bedroom and went for her dresser.

Taylor, however, didn't really want to wear her clothes. Alex's were much more comfortable and she wanted to sleep good that night. She went to Alex's side of the room instead, searching his drawers for the perfect set of clothes. Standing and searching was hard after sitting down for so long. She couldn't even tell what was in the drawers. He could be keeping rattlesnakes in there and she wouldn't even know.

"Tay, do you want to wear this?"

Taylor whirled around and looked at the dumb nightie Alex had found in her drawers. "No." She didn't want to wear it at all. Sinking down to the ground, she put her face into her hands. Alex couldn't find anything and neither could she. Her stomach hurt so bad and all she wanted to do was sleep but she was still wearing fucking jeans. The wine needed to get out of her. There was too much inside and it wanted out. The bottom drawer was slightly open and she pulled it out further. Leaning towards it, she gagged, throwing up into the drawer. She heard Alex yell her name but she didn't really care as she threw up again, the fruity taste of the wine mixing with bile in her mouth. When the nausea passed, her view became clearer and she saw what drawer she had puked into; the sock drawer. She pulled out a pair that she had spared and threw it at Alex who was squatting down next to her. "Don't worry, I missed these ones."

"Awesome." Alex looked in disgust at the drawer.

Taylor couldn't help that she'd thrown up in his drawer; it was either that or the floor. "I wanna wear your shirt," she finally decided, reaching up to a higher drawer.

Alex stopped her hand. "I got it babe. Go lay on the bed."

Everything was really slow as Taylor got up; like her world was in slow motion. Taking big, long steps she went to the bed, flopping down on her back. She heard laughter erupt from outside. It sounded like fun, maybe she'd actually play circle of death when she got back out. She shut her eyes before a second and suddenly someone was unbuttoning her pants. "Rape!" When her eyes flew open, she realized in was only Alex.

"Calm down, it's only me." He unzipped her jeans and started sliding them off her legs.

She relaxed again and lifted up her arms as he moved on to her shirt, leaning over her and pulled it up over her head. Giggling as the fabric brushed over her face, she put a hand on Alex's bicep. "This is a compromising position."

"I thought we were in here to make you comfy, not to have sex," Alex reminded her.

She had just said that. God dammit. Biting her lip, she looked up at him. "I changed my mind."

He put the shirt he had gotten from his drawer over her head. "You're trashed Tay..."

"So..." She didn't see what that had to do with them having sex.

"No." He brought the shirt down over her torso, covering her up.

She got rejected. Alex never rejected her. Pushing him off her, she got off of the bed and strode off towards the door. "Fine, I'm never having sex with you ever again."

With some kind of super speed, he got in front of the door and blocked her way out. "Are you mad at me now?"

Knowing he wasn't going to let her out, Taylor groaned and stomped back to the bed. "I am not mad. All I wanted to do was have sex with my boyfriend and you just call me drunk and keep me from my friends. You say you love me but you are so mean so you probably don't love me."

Alex followed her and tried cutting in. "Tay, I-"

"Don't talk, I know you don't love me. I mean, sometimes you do but right now you don't. Nick loves Miley and he holds her hand and cuddles her, and did you know they had sex all day today? You won't even have sex with me once today. If it's because I puked in your drawer I will clean it up. I just want you to love me."

"Are you done?" A smirk began to emerge on Alex's face.

"No I am not. I love you Alex, I love you more than I probably should and all I want to do is hit you in the face and make you be like Nick. I want you to, I want, you can't, I love you." Taylor stopped. She was done, that was all she had to say.

Alex was still just smiling at her. "You ready to go back out there now?"

"Yes."

Luckily Alex helped her up from the bed because the room was tilting back and forth again which was kind of cool. He stopped them both in the doorway again. "Tay?"

"What?"

He leaned down slightly, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you too."

Butterflies erupted in Taylor's stomach as Alex back off, securing his arm around her waist. Her mood changed immediately and she couldn't stop beaming as they walked back into the living room. No one was playing the game anymore which was kind of disappointing because Taylor was totally ready to play.

"I won," Nick informed them happily, taking a drink from his victory beer.

"You cheated," Miley murmured from her position on the couch. She had her legs sprawled out on the coffee table and was pressed to Nick's side.

"Oh, and we all decided we're sleeping over," Selena piped up. "And Demi is already asleep." She nodded down to the sleeping brunette whose head she was cradling.

Taylor moved past the fact that Selena and Demi looked like lovers and zeroed in on the phone in Selena's hands. "When did you get that back?"

"Nick got it for me. I am arranging a very mature coffee date for me and Justin to discuss our issues."

"Whatever, Alex loves me," Taylor retorted even though she knew it didn't relate to what Sel was saying. She just wanted to tell the world. "Can we play another game?"

"You didn't even play the last one," Nick said, slapping away Miley's hand which kept coming straight to his crotch.

"I wanna play now."

"I wanna play," Miley piped up. "With your dick." She reached towards Nick again.

Taylor giggled at Miley's obvious horniness. And she was giggling because she said dick.

Holding Miley's wrists firmly in his hand, Nick stood up. "I think it's time for us to go to bed."

"Down the hall to your left," Alex stated, giving the directions to the guest bedroom.

Nick scooped Miley up into his arms bridal style and started for the room. At first, Taylor was a little disheartened because their group was dwindling and now playing any games would be boring. But as she watched the couple walk away her feelings turned straight to jealousy. She couldn't remember the last time Alex carried her like that.

"I think I'm going to sleep too," Selena yawned, pulling the knit blanket off the side of the couch and covering her and Demi with it.

"I guess the party's over then." Alex scratched his head, looking over at Taylor.

"Carry me to the room!" Taylor announced. If Nick and Miley could go to bed adorable, so could her and Alex.

Before she could suggest how he should carry her, Alex's arm wrapped around her waist and she was thrown onto his shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Taylor couldn't help but to squeal. The sudden movement made her stomach turn again and she frantically slapped at Alex's back. "NO!"

They were in the bedroom soon enough though and Taylor felt herself sink down into the super comfy mattress. "Al…"

"Hey, I'll be right back babe. I just want to brush my teeth really quick, alright?"

"Mmhmm." Taylor settled back into the pillow as she thought of the things she could do to Alex when he got back. For some reason, the room kind of smelled like puke which wasn't helping her stomach situation. Pulling up as much blanket as she could she tried to seal herself away from the smell. The blankets were so soft and so comfy and so warm and good and Alex wasn't back yet and….

* * *

><p><strong>And if you couldn't tell... I wrote this while drunk. I wanted to get into the character mindset.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**WE LOVE YOU!**


End file.
